Nuances
by Klaiine-Cindy
Summary: Kurt est un mystérieux chef d'entreprise arrogant et froid. Blaine est un étudiant en lettres timide et joyeux. Comment la rencontre de ces deux mondes viendra perturber ces deux hommes que tout oppose. Cinquante nuances de Klaine. Lemon à partir du chapitre 8!
1. Chapter 1

******Voilà, je me suis lancée. C'est ma première fic parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage et surtout l'inspiration pour écrire. Je me suis inspirée des livres de la trilogie "Fifty Shades" pour écrire cette fiction klainienne. Donnez-moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, je pourrais savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. **

******(Les lignes en italique sont les pensées de Blaine, sa petite voix ;))**

******Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 1**

Blaine Anderson est un jeune homme de 23 ans. Il est étudiant en lettres à la New York University dans le département d'Anglais. Il étudie la littérature anglophone du monde et de toutes les périodes. Il a toujours adoré les livres.

Blaine est très beau. Il a les cheveux bruns qui bouclent d'une façon adorable, une obsession pour les nœuds papillon et des yeux ambrés avec des reflets verts. Son visage est beau mais ses yeux ajoutent un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on l'aime immédiatement.

Il vit sur le campus dans un appartement, que ses parents lui ont achetés, avec Sam son meilleur ami. Ils se sont rencontrés au début de la deuxième année de Blaine sur le campus. Sam a un an de moins que lui. Sam était complètement perdu et paniqué donc Blaine l'a aidé à trouver ses marques et s'orienter. Depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés.

Blaine est gay. Mais ils ne sont qu'amis. Certes, Sam est beau garçon – blond, musclé, sexy – mais il l'a toujours considéré comme un frère, sans plus d'attirance physique.

D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais éprouvé d'attirances spéciales pour personne. Il sait qu'il est gay car il éprouve encore moins de désir pour les femmes que pour les hommes.

Sam aime la littérature mais son vrai plaisir est de faire des portraits avec des macaronis. Blaine est tombé, littéralement, sur un de ses portraits. Sam était terriblement honteux qu'il ait découvert ce plaisir coupable mais Blaine lui a assuré qu'il avait du talent et l'a poussé à faire le tour des galeries afin qu'ils puissent exposer ses tableaux.

En plus d'être étudiant, Blaine est rédacteur en chef du journal de son école et il travaille à mi-temps dans un garage. Le dernier numéro de l'année doit être préparé. Le directeur de l'université lui a demandé de publier une interview du principal donateur de l'école : Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel est un jeune chef d'entreprise. 24 ans c'est en effet jeune pour diriger une multinationale de la taille d'Hummel Enterprises. En plus d'être jeune, c'est un homme incroyablement beau. Des cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés, un sens de la mode impressionnant, un corps mince mais finement musclé et élégant. Mais la plus belle partie de cet être est incontestablement ces deux magnifiques perles bleues à la place de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu électrique, prenant une teinte grise à certains moments. Inutile de préciser qu'il attire toujours les regards.

Voilà le personnage que je dois aller interviewer.

_Tiens, je croyais que tu n'étais intéressé par aucun mec…_

Bon, je suis légèrement attiré par Kurt Hummel.

Je suis devant le miroir depuis une demi-heure a essayé de dompter ces satanés cheveux. Et oui, ce jour est arrivé : je vais rencontrer LE Kurt Hummel. Dire que je suis angoissé est un doux euphémisme.

Le directeur de l'école a insisté pour que j'aille faire cette foutue interview. Je cite : « Monsieur Anderson, il est de votre devoir en tant que rédacteur en chef du journal, d'aller vous-même interviewer Monsieur Hummel »

Mon Dieu, moi, Blaine Anderson, le mec timide qui vit dans ses livres doit aller questionner Monsieur Parfait…

_Haha, Monsieur Parfait. Je cite : « Je suis __**légèrement**__ attiré par Kurt Hummel »_

Putain, foutue voix… Je vais me ridiculiser.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Je trouve Sam affalé sur le canapé devant la télé.

« C'est bon, c'est le grand jour on dirait »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai le ventre complètement noué »

Sam se lève d'un coup et me prend par les épaules à bout de bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blainey, tout va bien se passer… »

« Mmh »

« Mais si j'en suis sûr. Tu as bien ton magnétophone, ton calepin avec tes questions ? »

« Oui j'ai tout, j'ai vérifié 5 fois au moins »

« Parfait, alors t'as pas à te faire de soucis »

Sam me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce que l'heure devienne critique.

« Merci pour ton câlin Sammy, mais tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse partir »

« Oui pardon, appelle moi une fois que c'est terminé, on ira boire un café pour que tu te détendes »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure »

Les bureaux de la Hummel Enterprises se trouvent dans le quartier de Wall Street. Je prends le métro et un quart d'heure plus tard, me voilà dans le hall du bâtiment.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » me dit une femme blonde en me regardant hautainement.

« Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hummel »

« Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Anderson. Blaine Anderson »

Blondie tape sur son clavier.

« Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et attendez que l'on vous prenne en charge »

Blondie me fait un sourire hypocrite et je pars dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me trouve ordinaire. Quand je repense à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, j'ai l'impression de faire tâche dans ce décor luxueux.

Le sol en marbre blanc et noir, les canapés et fauteuils d'un blanc immaculé. Au centre du hall, un grand bureau noir avec Blondie parfaitement habillée. Alors que moi, j'ai l'air d'un clown. Je me trouvais parfait en partant, mais là… Je porte mon jean le plus sobre, un gilet rose sans manches par-dessus une chemise noir et mon nœud papillon préféré. J'ai aussi une veste cintrée noire.

Le bip de l'ascenseur me sort de mes pensées.

_Tâche de ne pas paraître débile, Anderson !_

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Blondie n°2 est présente à cet étage.

_Monsieur Parfait a une obsession pour les blondes on dirait… _

« Monsieur Anderson je suppose ? »

« Oui »dis-je assez calmement alors qu'en moi c'est l'ouragan.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Hummel va vous recevoir. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci, ça ira »

« Très bien… Monsieur Hummel est prêt à s'entretenir avec vous. Entrez dans son bureau. Laissez-moi prendre votre veste. »

Elle m'indique une porte noire et me lance un regard encourageant. J'entre dans le bureau et il est là, devant moi.

_M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E_

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il porte une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon, au combien, serré, noir. Ses cheveux sont structurés tels une œuvre d'art et oh… ses yeux. Ils semblent immenses, agrandis et mis en valeur par le bleu de la chemise.

_BOUGE-TOI ANDERSON !_

Je suis resté la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il me tend la main.

« Kurt Hummel, bonjour. Vous devez être Monsieur Blaine Anderson ? » dit-il à la fois agacé et amusé

« O-oui, bonjour Monsieur Hummel »

« Veuillez entrer. Installons nous sur le divan, nous serons plus à l'aise »

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Lorsque nos mains se sont touchées, un courant électrique m'a traversé et j'ai vu une sorte d'étonnement passer dans ses yeux.

« D'-d'accord »

Je bafouille comme un débile.

_Ressaisis-toi Anderson !_

Il me sourit sans que ce sourire n'atteigne ses yeux.

Je le suis jusqu'à un canapé de la même couleur que celui du hall, je m'assoie en face de lui, pose mon magnétophone sur la table basse et relève les yeux.

Kurt Hummel me regarde d'une façon si intense que mon souffle se coupe et que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Nous nous regardons fixement jusqu'à ce que je brise ce silence.

« Monsieur Hummel, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Un éclair de déception passe dans ses yeux.

_Tiens, tiens…_

« Vous êtes là pour ça, il me semble » me lance-t-il froidement

« Oui, euh, vous avez seulement 24 ans et êtes à la tête d'une multinationale, à quoi est dû votre succès ? »

« J'ai fait des études d'économie à Harvard. J'ai pu côtoyer très vite de grands et importants chefs d'entreprises qui m'ont appris certaines choses et me voilà. »

« Vous avez donc eu surtout de la chance »

_Oh Anderson… Quelle audace !_

Je devrais me mordre la langue. Je suis moi-même étonné que cette phrase soit sortie de ma bouche. Kurt Hummel aussi d'après son regard courroucé mais étonné.

« Si un travail acharné et des études éreintantes sont pour vous de la chance alors oui, j'ai été chanceux. »

_La prochaine fois, tais-toi Anderson !_

« Vous venez de Lima en Ohio, quelle influence cette ville a-t-elle eue sur vous ? »

Je ne pensais pas que cette question poserait un problème. Et bien si apparemment. Kurt semble momentanément triste et la douleur passe furtivement dans ses beaux yeux.

« Lima ne m'a rien apporté à part l'envie de m'en éloigner le plus vite possible »

Il m'a répondu de façon détachée mais j'ai perçu une pointe d'amertume. Je lui souris timidement.

« Mmh… Ce dur travail accompli ne nuit-il pas à votre vie de famille ? »

Nouveau regard mauvais.

« Non, mon père et ma belle-mère sont géniaux et m'ont toujours soutenu et épaulé dans mon travail. »

« On ne vous voit jamais avec des femmes lors de soirées, êtes-vous gay Monsieur Hummel ? »

Je regarde son visage : il n'exprime rien. Moi je suis rouge écarlate.

« Oui, je suis gay Blaine. Un problème avec cela ? »

« Non, non, moi aussi je suis gay »

_Mais propose-lui un plan tout de suite tant que tu y es !_

Regard intense. Il se touche la lèvre inférieure avec l'index en me fixant. Je baisse les yeux et me mord la lèvre sans m'en rendre compte.

Je l'entends soupirer.

Après cela, bizarrement, l'interview se déroule d'une façon plus détendue. Au bout d'une heure environ, Blondie n°2 frappe et entre.

« Monsieur Hummel, votre prochain rendez-vous est dans 10 minutes. »

« Très bien Elena »

Elena sort. Il me regarde.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Non Monsieur Hummel, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous raccompagne à l'ascenseur »

Il me jette un regard intense et amusé.

« Aviez-vous une veste ou autre chose ? »

« Oui, une veste »

« Elena » fait-il sèchement

Je jette un regard compatissant à Elena tandis qu'elle tend ma veste à Monsieur Hummel. Ses doigts effleurent la peau de mon cou. Frissons énormes dans tout le corps.

Il me serre la main. Nouvelle décharge dans tout mon corps. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent, je rentre dedans.

« Au revoir Blaine »

« Au revoir Kurt »

Les portes se ferment. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Quel homme magnifique et mystérieux.

Oh et ses superbes yeux bleus et ce courant quand il m'a pris la main et effleuré le cou...

Je sors du bâtiment toujours hypnotisé par cet homme fabuleux.

**Voilà, voilà**

**Laissez une petite review pour que je connaisse votre avis :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis contente de voir que certaines personnes m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Donc merci à Sarah333, à Mangetsu 1023 et à PinkYCooper. Gros bisous à vous trois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**J'ai, en plus, fait quelques modifications au chapitre 1 :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 2**

Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais autant troublé que ce Kurt Hummel. Enfin je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Il faut juste que je me sorte cet entretien de la tête. Comme prévu j'appelle Sam.

« Blainey Hey »

« Salut Sam, je viens juste de finir l'interview. On se retrouve au café ? »

« Oui mais comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je te raconterais tout quand on se retrouvera »

« D'accord. A tout de suite »

Sam et moi avons l'habitude de nous retrouver dans un café que j'avais trouvé en me baladant. J'étais alors à la recherche du café parfait. Je l'ai trouvé à cet endroit. Ils servent en plus d'excellents cappuccinos, des muffins somptueux.

J'arrive donc au point de rendez-vous. Je ne vois Sam nulle part donc je prends une table près des fenêtres.

J'adore cet endroit. Les tables sont par 4 en bois foncé et sont entourées de banquettes de cuir rouge. Une odeur de café puissant flotte. C'est mon cocon.

_Normal que ça sente le café… Tu es DANS un café !_

Je vais passer commande pour Sam et moi et retourne à ma place.

Alors que je regarde les passants dans la rue, mon esprit dérive vers deux yeux bleus. Pourquoi a-t-il paru si froid et en colère quand j'ai mentionné sa famille ? Et ce regard plein de tristesse et de douleur quand je lui ai parlé de sa ville d'origine ?

Pendant que j'étais dans mes profondes pensées, je n'ai pas vu Sam arriver. Je sursaute alors qu'il me donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

« Oh Blainey, tu étais parti loin on dirait » dit-il en riant.

« Ouais, je ne t'avais même pas vu arriver… J'étais… ailleurs »

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? Raconte-moi, j'en peux plus. Je me suis angoissé toute la matinée »

« C'est gentil. Ça a été »

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Tu stressais comme un malade depuis une semaine et « ça a été » ? Je m'attendais à une explosion de joie ! »

« Oui, ça s'est bien passé mais pas de quoi s'enflammer non plus quoi »

Sam me regarde mais n'insiste pas plus.

« Et lui alors ? Comment est Monsieur Hummel en vrai ? »

_LA question qui tue!_

« Il est assez intimidant, bizarre et jeune. Il est très réservé »

Sam allait demander autre chose quand je remarque l'heure.

« Merde je dois aller au boulot, on se voit à l'appartement ce soir ? »

« D'accord, à plus tard ! »

Depuis 4 ans, je travaille à mi-temps dans un garage après les cours. Il n'est pas à New York mais à environ 30 minutes de la ville. Je m'occupe des papiers administratifs surtout, factures, commandes, et des clients lorsqu'ils arrivent. Le garage fait aussi magasin : on y vend des articles pour l'entretien des voitures, des pneus. Je m'occupe de la caisse.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Sam n'est pas encore à l'appartement. Je prends une douche pour me rafraîchir. Quand j'en sors, Sam me saute dessus.

« Doucement, doucement, pourquoi tu es excité comme ça ? »

« Blainey ! C'est géant, génial, super ! »

« Je te crois mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui est génial, je ne peux pas être heureux avec toi ! »

« Après que tu m'aies laissé tout à l'heure, je suis allé faire un nouveau tour des galeries »

« Oh ne me dis pas que… »

« Si ! J'ai rencontré le directeur de la SoHo Loft Gallery, je lui ai parlé de mes compositions, je lui ai montré des photos et il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé et qu'il acceptait d'exposer mes tableaux ! »

« C'est génial ! Félicitations ! »

Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Je suis fier de toi Sammy. On va fêter ça ! »

« J'ai déjà le champagne »

Je m'assois dans le canapé pendant que Sam débouche la bouteille et nous serre deux verres. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je vais publier un article dans le journal de la fac sur ton expo pour qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible »

« Merci. En parlant du journal, comment l'as-tu trouvé Kurt Hummel ? »

Oh non, je pensais avoir échappé à ses questions…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est… »

« Non, non, physiquement je veux dire. D'après certaines photos de lui dans les journaux, il est plutôt beau garçon »

Ça pour être beau garçon…

Je me lève vers la cuisine pour que Sam ne remarque pas le rouge s'étalait sur mes joues.

« Oui il est séduisant mais tellement arrogant et froid »

Avant que Sam ne réponde quoi que ce soit, je lui propose un sandwich.

« Oui avec plaisir, merci »

Après avoir mangé, je me mets à l'écriture de l'article. En réécoutant l'enregistrement de l'interview, je rougis en entendant ma question sur son homosexualité.

_Cette question est totalement inutile pour le journal tu le sais, Anderson ? Pourquoi l'avoir quand même poser ? _

Je repense à ma conversation avec Sam… Oh non, je n'ai pas de photos pour illustrer mon article et je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter… Tant pis !

Lorsque je décide d'aller me coucher, il est plus de minuit et Sam est au lit depuis longtemps.

Je m'endors en pensant à des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus.

Je me consacre corps et âme à mes études et au travail tout le reste de la semaine.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail ce samedi.

Bob, mon patron, m'a demandé de faire l'inventaire. N'ayant aucun client, j'en profite pour manger un sandwich. Ce travail n'est pas compliqué : il suffit que je vérifie sur le registre les pièces manquantes et de les commander grâce à l'ordinateur. Alors que ma tête fait des aller-retours entre le cahier et l'écran, j'ai tout à coup le besoin de relever les yeux.

Et là, mes yeux s'accrochent à deux perles azurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« Oh Monsieur Anderson » me dit-il tout sourire

Et voilà que je me retrouve encore la bouche grande ouverte face à lui.

« Mon-Monsieur Hummel »

_Et en plus il bafouille…_

J'essaye de me reprendre. Dieu qu'il est sexy. Il est habillé de façon plus décontracté. Il porte un polo violet et un pantalon fin mais serré.

« Blaine. Mon prénom, c'est Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut Monsieur Hummel ? »

Oh voilà qu'il recommence à se frotter la lèvre avec son foutu doigt en me fixant.

« Ah oui, euh, j'ai besoin de produits d'entretien pour le cuir intérieur »

« Suivez-moi, c'est vers le fond du magasin, il en existe pour différentes couleurs, laquelle il vous faut ? »

Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux de peur de perdre à nouveau mes moyens.

« Pour couleurs claires, merci »

« Autre chose ? »

« J'ai besoin de lubrifiant »

Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Mon Dieu ne pense pas à ça…

_Haha Anderson!_

Je sens le rouge me monter au visage tandis que lui a les yeux pétillants et se retient de sourire.

« Tr-Très bien, suivez-moi »

Il faut que je me calme.

« Vous aimez les voitures ? » me demande-t-il

« Euh… pas vraiment. J'aime plutôt les livres. Et vous, vous aimez ça ? »

« Oh oui, j'adore ça ! »

Il sourit comme s'il pensait à une blague personnelle. On arrive dans le bon rayon.

« Voilà, autre chose Monsieur ? »

« Que me conseillez-vous Monsieur Anderson ? »

Je le regarde abasourdi.

_Ne regarde pas ses lèvres et ferme-moi cette bouche !_

Je regarde ses vêtements et sors spontanément :

« Une combinaison ! »

Il hausse un sourcil encore une fois amusé.

« Pour ne pas salir vos vêtements » ajoutais-je

« Je pourrais les enlever » ricane-t-il

« Euh… »

Mes joues s'empourprent suite aux images que mon esprit m'envoie.

« Je prendrais la combinaison alors » me dit-il amusé.

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui Monsieur Anderson »

Nous retournons donc aux caisses.

« Et votre article ? »

« Ça avance. Mais je me disais qu'il est dommage que je n'ai aucune image de vous pour l'illustrer… »

« On pourrait organiser une séance photo, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Euh oui, je pourrais trouver un photographe »

« Très bien »

Il me tend sa carte, où SON NUMÉRO est dessus !

« Appelez-moi pour me donner l'endroit et l'heure »

« D'accord, merci Monsieur Hummel »

Je range ses articles dans un sac, sans que mes mains tremblent.

_Hourra Anderson se contrôle !_

« Cela vous fera 49 dollars s'il vous plaît »

Tandis que je lui tends son sac, nos doigts s'effleurent et le courant électrique est là. Il se penche vers moi. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Merci Blaine, à bientôt j'espère » me murmure-t-il sensuellement avant de s'éloigner.

Je suis toujours pantelant quand il se retourne et dit :

« Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu Blaine et que ce soit vous qui m'ait interviewé »

Puis il s'en va.

Son odeur est toujours dans mes narines et un sourire idiot s'affiche sur mon visage. Cette fois je sais que je vais le revoir.

**Laissez une petite review pour que je connaisse votre avis**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Voilà le troisième chapitre! J'écris quand l'inspiration est là mais surtout quand j'ai le temps. Donc je préfère ne pas donner de date publication..**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite. Ça me touche vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ce que j'écrirais pourrait plaire à quelqu'un donc merci beaucoup à Mangetsu 1023, Oiselu, ChrisCriss, Brioche, Sarah333, The Monkey's Head et mon petit Sushi cinglé ;) 3**

**Oiselu : **Quelle formulation de phrases te dérange, je pourrais peut être améliorer l'histoire si je sais ce qui te gêne...

**Sarah333 :** je sais pas franchement. J'hésite à mettre du POV Kurt.. Dis moi ce que tu en penses :)

**Et un grand merci pour tous ceux qui suivent et qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris!**

**Voilà maintenant l'histoire!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis heureux. Il faut que je partage ça. Je profite de ma pause pour appeler Zoé, ma meilleure amie. Elle habite à Chicago mais je suis toujours resté proche d'elle. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule au courant de mon béguin pour Kurt Hummel. Je la connais depuis le lycée. Au début, c'était plutôt électrique entre nous. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître et il s'est avéré qu'elle est géniale. Zoé est superbe et adorable : elle est petite et a un visage rond parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle a des boucles rousses et de grands yeux bruns. Ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est sa joie de vivre.

« Coucou Zoé ! »

« Hey Blaine, comment tu vas ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles en ce moment… »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail… J'ai fait l'interview pour le journal ! »

« Ah oui ! Alors ? »

Je lui raconte tout en ajoutant ma rencontre avec lui aujourd'hui.

« C'est génial, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'y a pas qu'un garage à New York ! »

J'essaye de répondre avec détachement.

« Il était dans le coin surement »

« C'est plutôt gros comme coïncidence, tu trouves pas ? Monsieur Hummel n'a-t-il pas des larbins pour s'occuper de sa voiture ? En plus, il vient dans le garage où TU travailles… »

_Tiens c'est vrai ça. Intéressant_

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il était ici pour te voir ? »

Mon cœur fait une embardée. Mais ma joie est de courte durée.

« Comment il aurait su où je travaille ? »

« Mmh c'est vrai… Mais un homme comme lui doit avoir des moyens pour savoir ce genre de choses »

« Je ne sais pas Zoé. Je vais devoir te laisser ma pause est bientôt terminée »

« D'accord, je suis contente pour toi, je sais à quel point tu appréhendais cette interview et surtout ton tête à tête avec Hummel »

Je sais qu'elle sourit.

« Tu me manques Blainey »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tu me manques aussi, à bientôt Zo' ! »

Cette fille est un rayon de soleil.

Quand je rentre, il est 18h. Je contacte Paul car je sais qu'il fait des photos. Je m'entends bien avec lui. Il est gay et il a toujours voulu plus avec moi. Mais je le considère comme un ami seulement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir pour aucun garçon.

_Jusqu'à récemment…_

Paul accepte de faire ces photos. Il me dit qu'il est disponible demain matin.

_En même temps il irait te décrocher la Lune si tu lui demandais !_

J'appelle Kurt immédiatement. Je m'assois et compose son numéro les doigts tremblants.

« Hummel »

Sa voix est tranchante, calme et froide.

« Monsieur Hummel ? C'est Blaine Anderson »

« Monsieur Anderson. Ravi de vous entendre »

Sa voix est devenue chaleureuse, voire séductrice mais il semble aussi étonné. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine, mes mains tremblent, j'ai chaud.

_Calme-toi Anderson !_

Bien sûr, Sam est ici, il me regarde bizarrement.

« Euh… j'ai trouvé un photographe et nous aimerions… »

_Respire Blaine, respire !_

« … faire une séance demain, si vous êtes d'accord Monsieur ? »

« Je suis au Phœnix mon hôtel personnel, il se trouve dans la 5ème avenue. Disons 9h30 demain matin ? »

« Très bien, nous y serons »

Je suis excité comme un gamin.

« J'ai hâte d'y être Monsieur Anderson »

Comment quelques mots peuvent être aussi alléchants ?

Je raccroche. J'envoie tout de suite l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous à Paul.

J'essaye d'aller dans la cuisine mais Sam me coupe dans mon élan.

« Blaine Devon Anderson ! Ce type te plaît ! Regarde dans l'état que tu es ! Tu es tout rouge »

« Sam, arrête tes conneries, tu sais que je rougis pour un rien ! »

Il me regarde, étonné par mon excès de colère.

« Excuse-moi, je le trouve juste vraiment intimidant. Je vais préparer le dîner »

Après avoir mangé, je décide de réviser pour mes examens qui approchent à grands pas.

Je dors très mal cette nuit.

Le Phœnix est le plus grand hôtel de la 5ème Avenue. Il est fait de grès brun et semble dater des années 20. Paul, Sam et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés devant. Sam nous a accompagnés pour aider avec l'éclairage.

A l'accueil se trouve une autre blonde.

_Décidément !_

Je lui dis que nous avons rendez-vous et elle nous conduit dans la suite mise à notre disposition. Nous avons une demi-heure d'avance ce qui nous laisse le temps d'installer le matériel.

A 9h30 précise, Hummel fait son entrée.

Je vais mourir ! Il porte une chemise grise claire, une cravate grise foncée et un pantalon en flanelle noir qui lui descend sur les hanches. Ses cheveux sont comme toujours parfaitement coiffés. Ma bouche s'assèche rien qu'à le regarder tant il est beau.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Anderson »

Il me tend la main. Lorsque je la lui prends, un délicieux courant allume tout mon être.

« Monsieur Hummel. Voici Paul James, notre photographe. Et Sam Evans est venu pour nous aider »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Paul. Il est bouche bée mais réagit quand je prononce son nom.

_Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que Monsieur Parfait fait effet…_

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel » salue Paul, les yeux écarquillés

« Bonjour » fait-il pour saluer mes deux amis

Son expression change aussitôt qu'il s'adresse à Paul.

« Où voulez-vous que je me mette ? » ajoute-t-il.

Paul reprend contenance et lui indique un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il commence à le mitrailler tandis que je le scrute. Il est vraiment sexy… La voix de Paul me sort de ma rêverie.

« Pouvez-vous vous mettre debout, s'il vous plaît ? »

Hummel me lance un regard tandis que Paul reprend ses clichés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Paul annonce qu'il a assez de photos.

« Monsieur Anderson, j'ai hâte de lire votre article »

Il serre les mains de Paul et de Sam.

« Puis-je vous raccompagner ? » me demande-t-il

« Euh, oui, bien sûr »

« Voulez-vous venir prendre un café avec moi ? »

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hummel me veut en tête à tête ?

« Euh, je dois aider les garçons à emballer le matériel »

« Joey ! »

Et un homme, visiblement un ancien militaire d'après son maintien et sa coupe de cheveux, sort d'on-ne-sait-où.

« Pourriez-vous aider ces messieurs et les raccompagner ? »

« Très bien Monsieur »

« Voilà, le problème est réglé, m'accompagneriez-vous maintenant ? » me dit-il en m'adressant son regard bleu brûlant.

« D'accord »

Je vais remercier et dire au revoir à Paul. Je dis à Sam que je vais boire un café avec Kurt. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote :

« Tu lui plais Blaine, il n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer »

Avant que je réponde, Sam m'a déjà lâché.

« A tout à l'heure » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire pervers

Je sors dans le couloir et Hummel m'indique la direction de l'ascenseur.

_Comme si on pouvait se perdre dans un couloir !_

Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, j'entends sa voix.

« Vous connaissez Sam depuis longtemps ? »

Sa voix est chaleureuse.

« On s'est rencontré lors de ma deuxième année de fac »

Avant que j'ajoute quelque chose, l'ascenseur arrive. Il y a déjà un couple à l'intérieur. Je me dirige vers le fond de la cabine et relève la tête. Le couple est en train de se câliner. Je sens que je rougis. Je baisse la tête. J'ose un regard vers Kurt. Je le surprends en train de me regarder mais il détourne le regard presque aussitôt et je devine un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Kurt me prend la main. Je sursaute à ce contact, qui comme toujours me donne des frissons, mais je ne retire pas ma main.

« Les ascenseurs me font toujours de l'effet » me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux amusés.

Nous traversons le hall et marchons dans la rue jusqu'à un café. Durant le trajet, nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées.

_Tu tiens la main de Kurt Hummel. Tu tiens SA main !_

Arrivés au café, Kurt la lâche à mon plus grand regret. Nous nous installons à une table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? »

« Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît »

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci »

Il s'éloigne et je le regarde. Quelle beauté et quelle élégance ! Il a vraiment un corps parfait. Et ses cheveux ! Oh comme j'aimerais passer mes doigts dedans, il semble si doux.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Je sursaute, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché.

« Je pensais que c'est mon café préféré »

OUF !

« Sam est votre petit ami ? »

C'est quoi cette question ?!

« Euh non, seulement mon meilleur ami, pourquoi ? »

« La façon dont il vous a serré dans ses bras. Et Paul ? »

« Non plus, pourquoi ? » Je rougis.

« Les regards qu'il vous jette »

« Non, on est amis »

« Vous semblez nerveux »

« Vous m'intimidez énormément »

Hey mais d'où ça sort ça ? Je baisse les yeux.

« Vous êtes très franc. Vous avez raison d'être intimidé. Ne baissez pas les yeux, je les trouve superbes »

Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur va sortir.

« Quand je peux les voir, j'ai l'impression de percer un peu votre mystère »

_Anderson, mystérieux ?!_

« Je n'ai rien de mystérieux… »

« Vous êtes très secret Monsieur Anderson, sauf quand vous rougissez »

Il sourit. Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

« Vous êtes toujours aussi familier avec les gens ? »

« Non, désolé. Vous aurais-je offensé ? »

« Non »

« Tant mieux. Parlez-moi de vous »

Euh, quoi ?

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaire… »

« Sachez Monsieur Anderson que j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Dans tous les domaines »

« Mmh… Euh mes parents vivent en Californie. Mon frère aussi »

« Vous vous entendez bien avec eux ? »

« Non pas avec mes parents. Avec Cooper oui »

« Vous n'aimez pas vous livrer apparemment »

« Non pas vraiment »

« Je peux comprendre »

Son humeur change, son regard redevient froid.

« Et vous, votre famille ? »

« Ma mère est infirmière, mon père avocat. Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs »

_En effet, il ne se livre pas non plus._

« Vous avez terminé ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Je peux vous raccompagner ? Vous habitez sur le campus ? »

« Oui, merci pour le café »

On sort dans la rue et il me reprend la main. Je suis perplexe.

« Vous avez un copain ? »

_Mais réfléchis avant de parler Anderson !_

« Non Blaine, les petits-amis ce n'est pas pour moi »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, un homme me bouscule violemment et je perds l'équilibre. Avant que je tombe sur la route, je sens un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je me retrouve plaquer contre le torse de Kurt.

« Ça va Blaine ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Sa deuxième main trouve ma joue.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade à cause de la peur mais aussi de la situation dans laquelle je suis.

Il dessine les traits de mon visage comme pour s'assurer qu'ils sont intacts. Quand son pouce effleure ma lèvre inférieure, il s'arrête de respirer. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est soucieux, brûlant. Je le fixe pendant un instant, une éternité mais sa magnifique bouche m'attire.

Pour la première fois en 23 ans, je veux qu'on m'embrasse. Je veux sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

**Gros merci à Claire pour ses conseils**

**Laissez moi votre avis!**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic existe donc merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire et de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris.**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fic et ceux qui l'ajoute à leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Brioche, Klaainer, Sarah333, Oiselu, Anitadraz, The Monkey's Head, Mangetsu 1023 et Zoé :)**

**Sarah333 :** je pense comme toi et je trouve que Kurt est bien avec autant de mystère, non? :)

**Anitadraz : **oui je pense intégrer du BDSM. Même si j'ai peur que certaines personnes arrêtent de me lire pour ça. Mais bon, je pense que c'est ce qui fait l'âme des livres et c'est ce que j'ai préféré dans l'histoire. Donc oui :)

**Oiselu : **je prends en compte toutes les remarques donc si tu en as, c'est avec plaisir que je les lirais. Si elles peuvent en plus améliorer mon histoire c'est encore mieux ;) (Quand est ce qu'on aura la suite de **Shiver**?)

**Merci à tous les autres qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite et qui me complimentent sur ma façon d'écrire. Vous êtes géniaux mes lapins :)**

**Et maintenant la suite!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4**

Mais vas-y, embrasse-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

Je suis dans ses bras et je suis obnubilé par sa bouche. Ses yeux se sont assombris et sont fixés aux miens. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, la mienne s'est carrément arrêtée.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et secoue la tête. Quand il les rouvre, il semble avoir pris une décision.

« Vous devriez vous éloigner de moi Blaine, je ne suis pas une personne pour vous »

Quoi ? Mais depuis quand il peut savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ? Je fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

« Respirez, essayez de vous calmer Blaine » dit-il en me repoussant légèrement.

Toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversé me laissent à la fois euphorique et flageolant. Mes jambes tremblent encore.

_NON! NON! NON!_

Kurt s'éloigne de moi mais il me tient par les épaules à bout de bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je tombe à nouveau. Il me regarde attentivement. J'étais dans ses bras et je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je pense que je lui ai montré assez fortement, mais rien.

_Il ne veut pas de toi._

Cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

« C'est bon, merci. J'ai compris »

Ma voix est mal assurée mais elle est revenue, c'est déjà ça. Je dois m'en aller, partir, vite.

« Pourquoi merci ? » me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils mais en gardant toutefois les mains sur mes épaules.

« De m'avoir retenu. Je serais tombé sur la route si vous ne m'aviez pas soutenu »

« Oh… Cet abruti marchait vraiment vite. Il ne s'est même pas arrêté pour s'excuser. Heureusement que j'étais là. Je m'angoisse en pensant au cas contraire. Voulez-vous venir à l'hôtel afin de reprendre vos esprits ? »

Il me lâche et je me retrouve comme un idiot, planté devant lui. J'essaye de m'éclaircir les idées. Je veux simplement rentrer. Tous les vagues espoirs que je m'étais fait se sont envolés. Il ne veut pas de moi.

_Pourquoi voudrait-il de toi ? C'est Kurt Hummel ! Il peut avoir qui il veut._

Je me dirige vers la plus proche station de métro pour pouvoir rejoindre le campus. J'entends des pas proches derrière moi, je me retourne brièvement vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci pour le café et la séance photo »

« Blaine, je… »

L'angoisse dans sa voix m'oblige à relever les yeux. Les siens sont tristes. Il a l'air complètement déchiré mais aussi frustré. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Où est passée son incroyable assurance ?

« Quoi Kurt ? »

J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre avec mon orgueil blessé. Il met un temps avant de répondre.

« J'espère que vous réussirez vos examens » me murmure-t-il.

_Quoi ?_

Pourquoi son visage semble si contrarié ?

« Merci, adieu Monsieur Hummel » dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je descends les escaliers qui mènent au quai de métro, sans me retourner. Arrivé dans les souterrains sinistres éclairés aux néons, je m'appuie contre un mur et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Pourquoi je pleure ? Furieux contre moi-même, je me mets en boule sur le sol pour me faire le plus petit possible, comme si cela pouvait diminuer la douleur. Je laisse couler les larmes sur mon visage. Je pleure pour une chose que j'ai perdue alors que je ne la possédais pas.

_Pathétique._

Je n'ai jamais été rejeté par un homme.

Bien sûr, à l'école j'étais toujours le dernier que l'on choisissait pour former les équipes parce que j'étais un danger dans les sports collectifs.

Même mes parents m'ont rejeté.

Mais en amour, je ne me suis jamais exposé. J'ai toujours trop douté de moi : trop petit, trop bouclé, trop mal fringué, trop enthousiaste, trop gay… J'ai toujours repoussé mes prétendants potentiels. Jamais quelqu'un comme Paul ne me ferait pleurer comme ça, comme Kurt Hummel. Quel salaud celui-là. Je devrais être plus gentil avec les autres garçons…

Le métro arrive. J'inspire profondément, sèche mes larmes et me fait la promesse de ne plus penser à lui et de me concentrer sur mes examens.

Je trouve Sam plongé dans ses bouquins lorsque je rentre. Son expression devient inquiète lorsqu'il me voit.

Oh non, pas ça ! Je lui adresse un regard pour lui dire « lâche-moi » mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner.

« Tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet enfoiré ? »

_Blaine Anderson : le livre ouvert._

« Rien, rien du tout »

_C'est bien ça le problème !_

« Mais tu ne pleures jamais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose…

« Un mec m'a foncé dedans et j'ai failli tomber sur la route »

Sam se lève d'un coup.

« Mais ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non c'est bon, Kurt m'a retenu avant que quelque chose arrive. Ça m'a beaucoup secoué c'est tout »

« Tant mieux. Enfin tant mieux que tu n'aies rien » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Et ce rendez-vous, comment c'était ? » ajoute-t-il en me lâchant.

Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter avec ses questions ?!

« Ça a été. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a invité… »

« Mais parce que tu lui plais, idiot ! »

Ça pour être idiot… J'essaye d'ignorer le pincement que je ressens au cœur.

« Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, pourquoi je lui plairais ? »

« Mais enfin Blainey, pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es un mec génial ! »

« Ouais mais enfin c'est de Kurt Hummel que l'on parle. Il est tellement… pas pour moi. »

« Oh Blaine » me dit Sam en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il me regarde et semble comprendre qu'il ne doit pas insister. Il me lâche et retourne à ses bouquins.

Je vais dans ma chambre et allume mon ordinateur. Je vois que Paul m'a envoyé les photos de ce matin. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Je me mets à l'écriture de l'article pour pouvoir tourner la page au plus vite. Deux heures plus tard, il est terminé. Sam entre dans la chambre pour me dire que le dîner est prêt. Je lui montre mon travail.

« Il est super Blaine ! Tu as fait un boulot extraordinaire »

Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'entendre un compliment de mon meilleur ami.

Après le repas, je vais réviser. Je me force à ne pas penser à Kurt. Je me plonge dans mes notes.

Seulement, au moment de m'endormir, mon esprit m'envoie des images d'yeux bleus et d'un visage triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je pose mon stylo. On est vendredi et je viens de terminer ma dissertation sur la tétralogie de Shakespeare. Je suis plutôt content de moi.

Mes études sont terminées et ce soir, on sort fêter ça. Je regarde Paul à l'autre bout de la salle. Il est le genre de personne à réfléchir puis écrire sans relever la tête. Il pose enfin son stylo. Il me regarde et me sourit.

Je rentre à l'appartement. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Sam me saute dessus.

« Alors, alors ? »

« Ça va, je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. Maintenant on va sortir et s'amuser ! »

« Ça me va ! Oh, au fait, un colis est arrivé pour toi ! »

Bizarre, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé quelque chose dernièrement. Il n'y a ni adresse, ni nom d'expéditeur dessus.

« Ouvre-le ! » dit Sam, totalement excité tandis qu'il part à la cuisine chercher une bouteille de champagne.

J'ouvre le colis et trouve à l'intérieur des feuilles qui paraissent anciennes. Elles sont jaunies par le temps. Elles ressemblent aux pages d'un journal. Elles sont accompagnées d'une carte portant une citation :

« _Toujours ! Quel mot affreux. Je frémis chaque fois que je l'entends. Les femmes adorent tellement l'employer. Elles gâchent toutes les histoires d'amour en tentant de les faire durer éternellement. C'est d'ailleurs un mot dépourvu de sens. La seule différence entre un caprice et une passion de toute une vie, c'est que le caprice dure un peu plus longtemps_ »

Je reconnais cette citation. Elle est d'Oscar Wilde.

Je regarde plus précisément ces pages qui semblent si fragiles. Dessus est écrit: **The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, July 1890, Lippincott, Philadelphia**.

Putain, c'est la première parution du Portrait de Dorian Gray ! Elle doit valoir une fortune et je ne connais qu'une personne capable de la payer…

Sam examine le contenu du colis par-dessus mon épaule.

« C'est la première parution » dis-je dans un soupir.

Sam est bouche bée.

« C'est Hummel ? »

« Ça ne peut être que lui »

Il me prend la carte portant la citation.

« Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Il m'avertit surement que les relations de longue durée, ce n'est pas pour lui. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas en train de ramper derrière lui… »

« Ecoute Blaine, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de lui mais je pense qu'il craque vraiment pour toi, malgré cette note »

Je ne me suis pas autorisé à penser à Kurt Hummel cette dernière semaine. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes rêves qui sont hantés par ses yeux bleus. Je ne peux pas non plus oublier son odeur enivrante et la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Mais pourquoi ce cadeau ? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a affirmé que je devais m'éloigner de lui.

« Ça doit coûter un max ! » me dit Sam en regardant l'écran de son portable.

« Je sais, je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau, je lui renverrais »

Sam me jauge mais n'ajoute rien. A la place, il me tend une coupe de champagne.

« A la fin de tes études, Blainey ! »

« A mes excellents résultats ! »

Nous trinquons.

Le bar est rempli d'étudiants de ma promo. Avec Sam, on se faufile tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table où l'on a aperçu Paul. Tout un tas de personnes sont présentes. Je ne connais pas la plupart. Alors que Sam semble en très grande conversation avec une jolie brune, je sens quelqu'un m'étreindre par derrière. Je me raidis tout de suite mais cette personne me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Devine qui c'est, chéri »

Je me retourne le plus vite possible pour me retrouver face à la propriétaire de cette douce voix.

« Zoé ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais rater la fête de fin d'études de mon adorable meilleur ami ?! C'est Sam qui m'a prévenue »

« Oh je suis tellement content de te voir ma belle ! »

Je la serre encore plus fort si c'est possible. Nous restons comme ça un bon moment.

Je la relâche. Après m'avoir fait un énorme bisou sur la joue, elle se tourne vers Sam. Depuis leur première rencontre, quelque chose se passe entre eux. Mais aucun des deux n'ose se l'avouer. Sam sourit timidement et Zoé rougit. On dirait deux adolescents. Ils sont tellement mignons.

Paul commande un pichet de Margarita. L'ambiance est détendue.

Au bout de mon cinquième verre, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de boire autant, surtout après le champagne de Sam.

Paul me dit quelque chose qui me fait rire et il m'enlace.

« Je suis content que tu sois là Blaine » me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui souris.

« Tu veux un autre verre ? » me propose-t-il.

« Essayerais-tu de me saouler ? »

Je fais semblant d'être choqué.

« Exactement » me répond-il en souriant.

« Très bien mais je pense que je vais passer à la bière ! »

Je me lève pour aller commander un pichet.

Tant que je suis debout, j'en profite pour passer aux toilettes. Bien sûr, il y a la queue. Je consulte mon portable. C'est quoi ce numéro ? Ah oui, Hummel. Je souris. Je pourrais en profiter pour lui demander pourquoi il m'a envoyé ce cadeau. J'appuie sur _Appel. _Il décroche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

«Blaine? »

Il semble étonné. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais, tiens, il sait que c'est moi ?

« Pourquoi ce cadeau ? » dis-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

« Blaine, vous allez bien ? Votre voix est bizarre »

Il est inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas bizarre mais vous, oui ! »

_Quel courage !_

« Blaine, vous êtes saoul ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

« Je suis… curieux. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Dans un bar »

« Quel bar ? » demande-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

«Un bar à New York»

« Vous avez un moyen pour rentrer chez vous ? »

« Oui »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ce cadeau ? »

« Où êtes-vous ? Dites le moi tout de suite ! »

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaire, un vrai maniaque du contrôle ! »

Je ris fort.

« Bordel, Blaine, vous êtes où ? »

Kurt qui dit des gros mots… Je glousse à nouveau.

«A New York, bonne nuit Kurt»

«Blaine! »

Je raccroche. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je fais demi-tour et vais commander mon pichet de bière. Je regarde vers la piste de danse. Zoé et Sam sont enlacés et bougent en rythme avec la musique.

_Enfin !_

Je retourne à la table et dis à Paul que je vais prendre l'air. Il m'accompagne. L'air frais fait du bien à ma tête qui tourne.

« Blaine, ça va ? »

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu »

Je lui souris faiblement.

« Moi aussi »

Il m'attrape et me colle contre lui.

« Tu me plais tellement, Blaine, laisse-toi faire ! »

« Non, Paul, arrête ! »

Son haleine est sucrée. Il dépose des baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'ai peur, je suis bourré, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il va m'embrasser. J'essaye de le repousser. J'ai envie de vomir.

« Non, arrête ! »

« Je crois qu'il a dit non ! »

Cette voix… Kurt est là.

« Hummel » dit Paul, tendu.

Kurt lance un regard noir glacial à Paul. Je regarde Kurt angoissé. Il est si beau.

Je ne vois rien de plus, je vomis de tout mon corps dans le parterre de fleurs.

Paul rentre en vitesse, dégoûté et Kurt se précipite vers moi. Il me tend un mouchoir. Je me redresse et pleure.

« Ça va aller, chut, ça va aller je suis là ! » dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis désolé Kurt »

« Désolé de quoi ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

« De vous avoir appelé, d'avoir vomi »

Il dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je lutte contre l'ivresse, les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Il y a trop de couleurs, trop de bruit, trop de lumières. Ma tête tourne. Le sol se précipite vers mon visage.

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'évanouir dans les bras de Kurt Hummel, c'est ce mot :

« Merde ! »

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins**

**Cindy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes lapins! Me voilà pour le 5ème chapitre! Merci pour toutes les personnes qui commentent et qui m'encouragent à continuer. Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise, elle me tient vraiment à cœur.**

**Merci à CheesyKitten, Sarah333, Oiselu, The Monkey's Head, Fen, Brave Woodpecker, Sushi chérie!**

**CheesyKitten : **merci c'est super gentil, ça me fait plaisir :) oui le rating M c'est pour des passages très citronnés #perversesetonaimeça ;)

**Oiselu :** Merci pour ton conseil, c'est bien mieux avec des séparation! J'attends la suite de Shiver avec impatience en tout cas!

**The Monkey's Head :** moi aussi j'adore que Kurt jure, je trouve que ça sort du commun :) oui Kurt a un lourd passé mais un lourd présent aussi, tu verras ça plus tard ;)

**Brave Woodpecker :** merci c'est gentil de parler de ma fiction :)

**Sarah333 : **désolé pour ces fins cruelles mais j'aime vous tenir en haleine, pas vous? ;)

**Merci pour ceux que ajoutent à leurs favoris et qui suivent cette fiction!**

**J'essaye de publier les mardi/mercredi et vendredi/samedi. Si j'ai du retard, je peux vous prévenir sur Twitter si vous voulais (CindyN04) ou envoyez moi un message ici.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je vous aime mes lapins!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 5**

Le silence m'entoure. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis au chaud dans un lit confortable. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment je me suis retrouvé là.

Je tourne la tête et je vois que je suis dans une chambre colorée de brun, de beige et de doré. Cet endroit est luxueux et me semble familier. J'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Une séance photo… Une suite au Phœnix… L'hôtel de Kurt Hummel. Je suis chez Kurt Hummel. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Des fragments de la soirée me reviennent doucement. L'alcool – merde, j'étais ivre -, l'appel – merde, je lui ai téléphoné -, des parterres de fleurs – merde j'ai vomi, Paul, Kurt…

Non ! Je me mets en boule. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis venu ici. Je regarde sous la couette. Je porte mon tee shirt et mon boxer. Par contre, je n'ai plus mon jean ni mes chaussettes. Putain !

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi : je remarque un verre de jus d'orange et deux comprimés sur la table de nuit que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure.

_Maniaque du contrôle, hein ?_

Je me redresse pour pouvoir les avaler. Le jus a un goût merveilleux. Je ne me sens pas trop mal au vu de la soirée que j'ai passée.

On frappe à la porte. Ma voix ne veut pas fonctionner et mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de mon corps. Kurt entre. Il vient visiblement de la salle de sport. Il porte un short bleu foncé qui lui descend sur les hanches et un tee shirt sans manches blanc, trempé de sueur. Pour une fois, ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, ils sont plutôt dans tous les sens, ce qui est encore plus sexy. Oh, il est vraiment magnifique.

_Ferme la bouche, Blaine, tu baves presque !_

Je me rends compte que je l'ai fixé comme un psychopathe tout ce temps. Je respire difficilement et ferme les yeux.

_Bien sûr, tu vas disparaître en fermant les yeux !_

« Bonjour Blaine, vous allez mieux ? »

« Mieux que je ne l'aurai cru »

Il dépose un sac sur le fauteuil et s'essuie le front avec la serviette qu'il porte autour du cou.

« Comment vous avez trouvé le bar où j'étais ? »

Son visage n'exprime rien.

« J'ai fait tracer votre appel »

Mais bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Non mais sérieusement, qui fait ça ? Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

Je décide de ne rien dire, comme si je trouvais ça normal.

« Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanoui donc je vous ai ramené ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup »

« Vous m'avez couché ? »

« Oui »

« Vous m'avez déshabillez ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce qu'on a… »

Je rougis furieusement. Je n'ose même pas le regarder et terminer ma question.

« Blaine, vous vous êtes évanoui. Je préfère les hommes éveillés, consentants et qui participent »

Si je pouvais m'enflammer, ce serait le cas maintenant.

_Ne pense pas à ce qu'il vient de dire !_

« Je suis désolé »

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

« Outre le fait que vous étiez ivre, presque mort, j'ai passé une soirée plutôt agréable. Je ne pense pas l'oublier »

Non mais il se fout de moi ce con ! Quelle honte !

« Je ne vous ai pas obligé à me repérer avec vos gadgets à la James Bond ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et a l'air un peu blessé.

« L'appel que vous m'avez passé m'a légèrement alarmé. Désolé si je me suis inquiété pour vous. Les appareils de traçage que j'ai utilisé se trouvent très facilement sur Internet donc James Bond n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et si je ne m'abuse, heureusement que je vous ai retrouvé, ce serait dans le lit du photographe que vous seriez maintenant. Et croyez-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il vous aurait laissé votre boxer »

Il me regarde sévèrement. Je glousse.

« Vous me faîtes passer pour une princesse en détresse »

Son regard devient plus chaleureux et son expression s'adoucit.

« Cela ferait de moi un chevalier alors… »

Il s'arrête un instant. Il ajoute presque pour lui-même :

« Quel triste spécimen de chevalier… Vous avez mangé hier ? »

Son regard est dur. Ce mec change d'humeur toutes les 5 secondes.

Je secoue la tête. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

« Vous devez manger, vous auriez été moins malade si vous aviez mangé quelque chose »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

« Vous allez me gronder encore longtemps ? »

« Vous avez de la chance que je ne fasse que vous gronder »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Si vous m'apparteniez, vous ne pourriez plus marcher ni vous asseoir pendant au moins une semaine. Vous avez beaucoup trop bu, vous vous êtes mis en danger et en plus vous n'avez rien mangé ! »

Il ferme les yeux, il frémit. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

« J'ai peur quand je pense à comment aurez pu terminer cette soirée »

Il est tellement bizarre. Je ne lui appartiens pas, comme il dit. Alors pourquoi il est inquiet pour moi ? Même si j'adorerais être à lui. Je rougis face à cette pensée.

« J'étais avec Sam, tout ce serait bien passé »

« Et le photographe ? »

Paul, merde je l'avais presque oublié…

« Il a été trop loin, c'est vrai »

« S'il recommence, quelqu'un devra lui montrer ce qu'est la discipline »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime la discipline »

« Vous n'avez même pas idée »

Il me sourit malicieusement, ses yeux pétillent.

Un instant, j'ai envie de l'insulter ou de passer mes nerfs sur lui et l'instant d'après, il est juste tellement adorable avec son sourire et ses beaux yeux que j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi.

« Je vais me doucher. A moins que vous préférez passer avant moi ? »

J'oublie comment respirer, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il penche la tête sur son épaule et son sourire s'agrandit. Il tend la main pour caresser mon visage. Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres.

« Respirez, calmez-vous Blaine. Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt arriver »

Il me laisse là alors qu'il se dirige dans la salle de bain. Ma respiration revient seulement quand il ferme la porte.

Ma peau me picote là où il a posé sa main. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres comme pour retrouver sa saveur. Putain, pourquoi il est si sexy ? J'entends l'eau de la douche couler et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller le rejoindre. Mon corps est presque douloureux, un besoin se fait ressentir quand je suis face à lui. Foutues hormones ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Je pense que c'est du désir Anderson !_

Je me rallonge. Cet homme est tellement difficile à comprendre. Il est compliqué, frustrant, énervant. Mais Dieu qu'il est attirant ! Il me dit de m'éloigner mais il m'envoie des cadeaux de plusieurs milliers de dollars et fait tracer mon portable pour me retrouver. Il tient assez à moi pour venir me chercher dans un bar en pleine nuit, même s'il se conduit en vrai harceleur pour y arriver.

Pourtant je me sens en sécurité, protégé.

« Quel triste spécimen de chevalier » pourquoi il pense ça de lui-même ? Je le trouve plutôt bien comme chevalier moi…

Je sors du lit. Je cherche mon jean du regard mais je ne le trouve pas. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et par réflexe je regarde.

Oh ! Kurt se trouve devant moi, presque nu. Il porte seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Son torse est finement musclé et sa peau est pâle, belle et semble si douce. Il n'a aucun poil et qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

« J'avais oublié de vous dire, votre jean est au pressing donc j'ai demandé à Joey d'aller vous acheter de nouveaux habits. Ils sont dans le sac »

Il m'indique le sac qu'il a déposé sur le fauteuil en arrivant.

« Mmh… M-Merci. Je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant »

Je prends le sac et fonce dans la salle de bain pour fuir ce corps parfait. Il n'a vraiment rien à envier aux statues grecques.

Je me déshabille à toute vitesse et me précipite sous l'eau brûlante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie qu'un homme, que CET homme, me fasse l'amour. Je veux sentir ses mains et sa bouche parcourir mon corps.

Il ne m'a fait aucune avance. Je ne sais même pas s'il veut de moi. En même temps, il m'a ramené ici…

_Oui mais il ne t'a pas embrassé la dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui il ne t'a pas touché alors que tu étais dans son lit, alors ne t'emballe pas trop !_

J'ignore cette pensée.

L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Je prends son gel douche et m'en passe sur le torse, sur les bras, sur l'entrejambe en imaginant que ce sont ses grandes mains blanches qui le font. Mon cœur s'emballe, mon sexe réagit à cette pensée. Mmh c'est tellement… excitant. Je pourrais rester sous cette douche pour toujours.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »

En sortant de la douche, j'attrape une serviette pour sécher ma peau hypersensible, puis je l'enroule autour de ma taille. Je regarde les habits que Joey a ramené pour moi. Il m'a acheté un jean mais aussi un polo violet, des chaussures, un boxer et même un nœud papillon. Le plus étrange c'est que tout me va parfaitement.

Je me sèche les cheveux et essaye tant bien que mal de les dompter. Comme toujours, il n'y a aucun moyen de les coiffer. J'inspire profondément et sors affronter Monsieur Parfait.

Il n'est pas dans la chambre. Je sors et vais au bout du couloir. Je tombe sur le salon. Il est immense. Il y a un grand canapé de cuir blanc entouré de plusieurs fauteuils de la même couleur. Il y a une table basse avec un ordinateur dernier cri dessus ainsi qu'un écran plat immense au mur. Kurt est assis à table, en train de regarder son portable. Quand je vais raconter ça à Sam…

« Merde, Sam ! »

Kurt lève les yeux vers moi.

« Il sait que vous êtes ici. J'ai demandé à Joey de les raccompagner chez vous hier soir, une fois que nous sommes rentrés. Il était avec une de vos amis je crois »

Zoé… Je repense à la façon dont ils dansaient ensemble hier. Sam ne ramène presque jamais de filles à l'appartement. Au moins il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir découché.

Kurt me regarde fixement. Il porte une chemise blanche. Les premiers boutons du col sont défaits, ainsi que ceux des poignets.

« Asseyez-vous, m'ordonne-t-il en désignant la chaise à côté de la sienne. Je ne savez pas ce que vous preniez donc j'ai à peu près tout pris »

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il était gêné.

« C'est gentil, merci »

Je prends des pancakes et du bacon. Kurt ne m'a pas lâché des yeux. Il sourit puis retourne à ses œufs.

« Vous voulez du café ? »

« Oui, merci »

Il me tend une tasse de cappuccino. Il se rappelle de mon café préféré.

« Vos cheveux sont mouillés »

« Oui, désolé. Je ne peux rien en faire c'est catastrophique »

« Non, je les trouve superbe »

Je lui souris timidement en rougissant.

« Merci pour les vêtements »

« De rien, le violet vous va très bien Blaine »

Je rougis encore en baissant les yeux.

« Eh, ce ne sont que des compliments, vous devriez vous y habituer »

« Je vous rembourserai pour les vêtements »

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais insulté. Mais j'ajoute :

« Je ne peux pas accepter. Vous m'avez déjà offert ce roman. Je ne peux juste pas les prendre et ne rien dire »

« Croyez-moi Blaine, je peux me le permettre »

Ses yeux sont malicieux.

« Pouvoir ne veut pas dire devoir »

Son regard est pétillant. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous ne parlons plus de la même chose ?

« Pourquoi m'avoir offert ce livre Kurt ? »

Il inspire et me regarde intensément.

_Oh putain !_

Mon ventre se tord délicieusement.

« Quand vous avez failli tomber la dernière fois, je vous tenais dans mes bras et vos yeux disaient « embrassez-moi ! »… »

Il s'arrête puis reprend.

« … j'ai pensé que je devais m'excuser et vous avertir »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Blaine, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à offrir des fleurs. Les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas pour moi_. _J'ai des habitudes particulières. Vous devriez vous éloigner de moi »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Pourtant, quelque chose en vous m'attire irrésistiblement. Je pense que vous le saviez déjà »

Je l'attire irrésistiblement ! Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi résister alors ? »

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarqueriez ! »

« Expliquez-moi ! Vous avez fait vœu de chasteté, c'est ça ? »

Il rit. Je souris en entendant ce son magique

« Non Blaine, je ne suis pas chaste »

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à ça. Je rougis en fixant mon assiette. Je l'entends soupirer.

« Mmh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais mordre cette lèvre » murmure-t-il, les yeux soudainement plus sombres.

Pourquoi cette phrase est si sexy ? Je tremble et mon cœur s'affole. Je soutiens son regard ténébreux.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous toucher sans votre accord écrit Blaine… »

Il sourit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous expliquerais Blaine. Vous finissez à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« 18 heures »

« Vous voudriez venir à Philadelphie avec moi ? Nous pourrions manger là-bas et revenir ici après, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Mmh, d'accord »

« Nous irons en hélico »

« En hélico ? »

« Oui, j'ai un hélicoptère privé »

Oh, bien sûr…

« Pourquoi on va à Philadelphie ? »

« Parce que je le peux ! Terminer votre petit-déjeuner Blaine. Ensuite je vous déposerai chez vous et je vous prendrais ce soir à 18h au garage »

_Maniaque du contrôle !_

« Vous avez dormi où ? »

« Dans mon lit. C'est d'ailleurs une première pour moi »

« De ne pas coucher ? »

Il rit de nouveau.

_Mais tais-toi Anderson !_

« Non, de dormir avec quelqu'un ! »

Après avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je récupère toutes mes affaires et retrouve Kurt dans le couloir.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

J'acquiesce.

On se retrouve à attendre l'ascenseur. Je m'autorise à le regarder. J'ai dormi dans le même lit que cet homme magnifique. Il me regarde aussi. Ses lèvres frémissent, je lui souris.

L'ascenseur arrive, les portes s'ouvrent.

« Après vous, Monsieur Anderson » me chuchote-t-il.

Nous sommes seuls dedans. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Mon cœur est fou. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont noirs, je me mords la lèvre.

« Oh et puis merde ! »

Il me plaque contre la paroi de la cabine, m'attrape les poignets et les collent au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'empêche de bouger avec ses hanches. De son autre main, il m'attrape par les cheveux en tirant doucement dessus pour que je penche la tête en arrière.

Il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C'est presque douloureux. Mes lèvres brûlent contre les siennes. Je gémis. Il en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Tous mes sens sont concentrés au niveau de mes lèvres. Nos langues bougent timidement ensemble puis entament une danse érotique endiablée, chargée de sensations. Sa main attrape mon menton. Je suis sans défense. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Kurt Hummel a envie de moi ! Il a envie de moi ! Moi aussi, là, maintenant, dans cet ascenseur ! J'essaye de bouger mes hanches pour créer une friction mais les siennes m'en empêchent.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi en gardant sa main sous mon menton et son front est collé au mien.

« Vous êtes adorable Blaine » me murmure-t-il sensuellement.

Il s'éloigne de moi. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Je regarde vers lui. Il est aussi impeccable que d'ordinaire. Je ne lui ai donc fais aucun effet… Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et il soupire. Mmh si quand même un peu.

Il fait un demi-sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous Blaine ? »

Les portes s'ouvrent.

« Les ascenseurs me font toujours de l'effet » marmonne-t-il en sortant à toute vitesse.

Le peu d'esprit sain qui me restait s'est fracassé dans cet ascenseur !

**Voilà voilà mes lapins!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez votre avis dans une review!**

**Je vous aime.**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes lapins!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Je sais que je devais publier mardi ou mercredi mais mon Internet ne marchait plus donc je n'ai pas pu publié!**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à CheesyKitten, Fen, Brioche, à une Guest (je ne connais pas son prénom), Anitadraz, The Monkey's Head, Brave Woodpecker et à mon petit Sushi!**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont suivis cette fic et qui l'ont ajoutés à leur favoris.**

**CheesyKitten : **merci, j'espère que leur premier baiser t'a plu. J'ai essayé d'écrire de la meilleure façon possible pour faire passer les émotions au mieux. Donc voilà. Merci, c'est super gentil en tout cas. J'essaye de donner le meilleur pour que ce soit agréable à lire!

**Brioche : **merci, j'espère qu'il t'a plu même si tu n'as pas pu laisser de reviews :)

**Guest : **merci pour ta review pour Perfect Not Broken :) et merci petite Klaineuse ;) c'est vraiment agréable de voir que des personnes prennent autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en ai d'écrire. C'est encourageant!

**Anitadraz : **le contrat me donne du fil à retordre pour l'écrire... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**The Monkey's Head :** Et oui, Kurt est vraiment spécial ;)

**Brave Woodpecker : **j'aime faire languir les gens xD. J'espère que ce premier baiser t'aura plu!

**Voilà ce chapitre 6!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture dans le parking. Il m'ouvre la portière de sa magnifique Audi TT rouge.

Il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur son excès de passion. Est-ce que je dois lui en parler ou faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

C'était mon premier baiser : il était tellement bon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se passerait comme cela mais sa façon bestiale de me plaquer contre la paroi et la sauvagerie avec laquelle il a saisi mes lèvres… je ne changerais ce baiser pour rien au monde. C'était tellement… Kurt. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas tout inventé. Je passe mon index sur ma lèvre inférieure encore gonflée. Non, c'est bien arrivé ! Kurt avait envie de moi !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui. Il est redevenu froid et inaccessible. Il va me faire perdre la tête !

Il démarre et une musique se met à jouer. Je ne connais pas ce morceau mais la mélodie est douce et mélancolique.

« C'est quoi cette musique ? »

« Here comes a regular des Replacements. Vous appréciez ? »

« Oui, c'est magnifique »

« C'est vrai »

Il me regarde et sourit. Il est tellement beau. Des fois, j'oublie qu'il a seulement 24 ans. Mais là, dans cette voiture, il est juste un jeune homme qui aime la musique. Serait-ce le moyen de percer le mystère Hummel ?

« Est-ce que vous pouvez la remettre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

Il relance le morceau et la mélodie me caresse.

« Vous aimez quel genre de musique ? »

« Je n'ai pas de style de musique spécifique. J'aime beaucoup la musique classique, ça me détend mais j'aime aussi le rock. C'est très varié. Et vous ? »

« J'aime un peu tout. Mais la musique classique m'a toujours attirée. Les musiciens sont doués et je les ai toujours admirés. J'aimerais beaucoup joué »

« Je pourrais vous apprendre. Je joue du piano. Je pourrais vous faire écouter de nouveaux morceaux si vous le souhaitez. C'est rare de nos jours, les personnes qui aiment encore le classique.

Le morceau se termine et Do Ya Think I'm Sexy de Rod Stewart se met à jouer. Cette musique colle tellement bien au personnage Hummel. En même temps, c'est assez déroutant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupe la musique. Kurt appuie sur un bouton sur le volant.

« Hummel ? »

Le retour de Kurt Hummel, le chef d'entreprise froid !

« Monsieur, les investisseurs coréens ont appelé et ont fixé une réunion pour cette après-midi » dit une voix féminine.

« D'accord Elena. Je serais au bureau dans un petit moment »

« Très bien Monsieur. Bonne journée »

Il raccroche et la musique revient. Aucun merci, ni au revoir. Je suis content de ne pas faire partie de ses employés. La musique est à nouveau coupée par un appel. Qu'est-ce que c'est dérangeant ces coups de fil à tout bout de champ !

« Hummel ? »

« Salut Kurt ! Alors tu t'es trouvé une conquête cette nuit ? »

« Salut Santana ! Le portable est sur haut-parleur et je ne suis pas seul »

« Oh ne fais pas ta prude ! Tu es avec qui ? »

« Blaine Anderson »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ce prénom m'est familier ?

« Salut Anderson ! Attends, attends… LE Blaine Anderson ?! »

« Euh oui je suppose » dis-je timidement

« Je suis une amie de Zoé ! Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Kurt aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est fou ce que le monde est petit ! »

« Bon Santana, je vais ramener Blaine chez lui, tu veux que je te récupère ? Tu es où ? »

« Ouais je suis chez lui, c'est parfait ! A tout de suite »

Kurt raccroche.

« Santana est en ville pour le week-end, elle est mon amie la plus proche. Elle habite à Chicago »

« Très bien… »

Mais oui ! Zoé m'avait parlé de cette Santana. Elles partagent un appartement à Chicago.

« Qui est Zoé ? »

« Ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis toujours »

On est arrivé sur le campus. Kurt se gare devant mon bâtiment. Je me demande comment il connaît mon adresse puisque je ne lui ai jamais donnée. Après tout, il est capable de faire tracer un appel alors trouver une adresse doit être un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Il ne dit rien mais il me regarde intensément.

« Ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur ne se reproduira pas Blaine »

Il prononce mon prénom avec une lenteur exagérée, comme s'il voulait savourer chaque syllabe, chaque lettre.

« A moins que ce soit prémédité » ajoute-t-il songeur.

Il sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la portière, en parfait gentleman.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'embrasser à nouveau ? Il est vraiment bizarre. Je rougis en repensant à la sensation de nos lèvres unies. Je n'ai même pas pu le toucher. J'aurais tellement aimé passer mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux mais il me bloquait les mains. C'est tellement frustrant.

« J'ai adoré ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur… »

Kurt ne dit rien mais semble troublé. Je ne fais pas plus attention à lui et j'entre dans mon appartement.

Zoé est dans les bras de Sam dans le canapé. Ils affichent des sourires béats. La jolie brune avec qui Sam parlait la veille dans le bar est assise au bout du divan. Je suppose que c'est Santana.

_Quel esprit de déduction Blaine !_

Kurt est juste derrière moi. Sam lui lance un regard soupçonneux. Il se lève et me serre dans ses bras.

« Salut Blaine ! »

Il me tient par les épaules comme pour m'examiner.

« Bonjour, Kurt » lâche-t-il froidement.

« Monsieur Evans » répond Kurt sur le même ton.

Zoé me prend aussi dans ses bras et me chuchote :

« Il est vraiment canon ton Monsieur Parfait ! »

Elle se dégage en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Kurt je vous présente Zoé Moore. Zoé je te présente Kurt Hummel »

« Enchantée Monsieur Hummel »

« De même Mademoiselle Moore » dit-il avec un sourire poli.

« Oh mais Hummel, appelle-la Zoé ! »

Santana s'est levée à son tour et se tient devant nous.

« Salut Anderson »

Elle me sourit et malgré son air assez froid et distant, elle m'est tout de suite sympathique. Elle a de longs cheveux ébène, un visage de poupée avec des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux presque noirs. Elle est très belle.

« Salut Santana »

Je lui rends son sourire en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« On y va Santana ? » demande Kurt.

« Oui, on peut ramener Zoé en même temps ? »

« D'accord »

Sam prend Zoé dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sur le front.

« A plus tard bébé »

Kurt me regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il me caresse la joue puis passe son pouce sur ma lèvre. Je colle mon visage contre sa paume pour ressentir le plus possible ce délicieux contact. Trop rapidement, il retire sa main. Mais il s'approche de moi et me murmure :

« A plus tard bébé »

Je ris parce que c'est tellement décalé pour lui de dire ça. Son expression s'adoucit et il me sourit.

« Je vous prends à 20 heures »

Il sort de l'appartement, suivi de Santana et de Zoé, qui me fait un bisou sur la joue en passant à côté de moi.

Sam se tourne vers moi.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non Sam. Mais Zo' et toi… »

« Oui, je la revois ce soir ! »

Son sourire idiot revient.

« Vous avez mis le temps tous les deux. Je suis content pour vous ! »

Je m'arrête un moment.

« Je vais à Philadelphie avec Kurt ce soir »

« Philadelphie ? »

« Oui »

« Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? »

« Je l'espère… »

« Il te plaît ? »

« Oui » dis-je en rougissant.

Sam se tait.

« Blaine Devon Anderson est **enfin** attiré par un mec ! Tu craques pour le millionnaire le plus convoité du monde. Rien que ça… »

Nous rigolons.

« Il t'a embrassé ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je rougis de plus belle.

« Une fois »

« Une seule fois ? »

« Oui. Il est assez réservé »

« D'accord. Il a été correct avec toi ? »

« Oui Sam ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, ok. Je suis content pour toi Blainey. Sincèrement. Fais juste attention à toi, ok ? »

« D'accord. Merci Sam »

Je lui fais un câlin.

« Je dois aller au boulot. Passe une bonne soirée avec Zo' »

« Toi aussi ! »

oOoOo

La journée n'en finit pas au garage. Le temps passe à une lenteur exaspérante. Cela me permet de réfléchir un peu.

Paul m'a appelé au moins 5 fois et m'a laissé 3 messages. Je sais que je dois affronter la situation mais pour le moment, je suis encore trop en colère contre lui. Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Ensuite mon esprit dérive vers cette matinée que j'ai passé avec Kurt. Il a parlé d'un accord écrit pour pouvoir me toucher. Était-il sérieux ou vais-je vraiment devoir signer des papiers ? Je me creuse les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire. Mais ce n'est pas facile avec le stress qui est en moi. Ce soir c'est LE soir. Je ne sais même pas si je suis prêt.

_Bien sûr que tu es prêt ! Tu es prêt à tout avec Hummel !_

Mmh… Je me demande pourquoi moi ? Je suis tellement… moi. Je suis seulement un mec avec les cheveux trop bouclés et une obsession pour les nœuds papillon. Ça n'a aucun sens.

A 20 heures, je sors du garage et, fidèle à lui-même, il est là. Il sort de son Audi et me sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson »

« Monsieur Hummel » le saluai-je alors qu'il m'ouvre la portière.

Je rentre dans la voiture et Joey est au volant.

« Bonsoir Joey »

« Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson »

Il est courtois et professionnel. Kurt s'assied à côté de moi. Il me prend la main et me la serre légèrement. Tout mon être est chamboulé par ce simple contact.

« Comment était votre journée ? » me demande-t-il.

« Interminable »

« La mienne aussi »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Je suis passé au bureau pour gérer quelques affaires et j'ai fait du shopping avec Santana et Zoé »

Son pouce caresse le dos de ma main mais ceci arrive à me remuer de la tête aux pieds. Mon cœur rate un battement et ma respiration s'accélère. Comment peut-il arriver à me faire ça ?!

Nous arrivons devant le Phœnix et Kurt m'ouvre ma portière. Il adresse un signe de tête à Joey et nous rentrons dans l'hôtel. Je me demande où est l'hélicoptère.

« Il y a un héliport sur le toit »

Est-il télépathe ?

Oh ! L'ascenseur de notre premier baiser ! Kurt me sourit et ses yeux sont brûlants. Il ne dit rien. Il pense à la même chose que moi. Ce baiser m'a hanté toute la journée.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur et l'étrange courant électrique crépite de nouveau entre nous. J'essaye de l'ignorer, en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrent et nous sommes sur le toit. Un hélicoptère blanc nous attend. Je suis Kurt jusqu'à l'objet. Il m'ouvre la porte et m'indique un siège à l'avant.

« Asseyez-vous et ne touchez à rien. Je reviens »

Je m'assieds et ne touche à rien. Il revient et s'installe sur le siège à côté du mien, derrière les commandes.

« Vous allez piloter ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant. Il est comme un enfant avec son jouet préféré.

Il se penche vers moi pour installer mon harnais de sécurité. Il serre deux sangles qui me maintiennent et me plaquent contre mon siège. Kurt est si près de moi. Son odeur est tout autour de moi : il sent le caramel et le gel douche. Il sent Kurt.

Il est tellement concentré dans ce qu'il fait. Il me sourit chaleureusement et ses yeux pétillent.

C'est une telle torture. Je ne peux pas bouger. Mon souffle se coupe de l'avoir près de moi.

« Vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper Blaine. Respirez » ajoute-t-il doucement.

Il caresse ma joue et attrape mon menton. Il s'approche de moi, je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Il dépose un léger baiser contre mes lèvres. Je ne sais plus respirer, mon cœur a quitté mon corps. Mon ventre se crispe par ce baiser doux et inattendu.

« J'aime vous attacher » chuchote-t-il.

_Quoi ?!_

Il attache son propre harnais et manipule les commandes. Il m'ordonne de mettre mon casque et l'hélicoptère s'élève. Nous quittons New York. Les lumières de la ville vues du ciel sont magnifiques.

Kurt parle dans un micro mais je ne comprends pas tous les termes techniques qu'il emploie. Pendant qu'il pilote, j'en profite pour l'observer. Il a un superbe profil. Il a les traits du visage tellement fins. Sa barbe est légèrement en train de repousser. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! J'aimerais faire courir ma langue le long de sa mâchoire et de pouvoir ressentir la rudesse de sa barbe sur ma langue, mes doigts, mon corps. Sa voix me sort de mes pensées érotiques.

« Ça va Blaine ? »

_Tu ne pensais pas DU TOUT au sexe…_

Heureusement qu'il fait noir dans la cabine car mon pantalon est devenu momentanément beaucoup trop étroit

« Oui, oui. Vous êtes tellement compétent »

« Merci Blaine »

Il semble heureux. Le reste du vol est silencieux. Nous atterrissons à l'héliport de Pennsylvanie.

« Vous adorez ça, piloter »

« Oui, j'ai le contrôle des choses en pilotant »

Nous allons manger dans un restaurant italien et rentrons à New York. La soirée est parfaite. Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit du Phœnix. Je suis tendu et Kurt doit le ressentir. Il défait son harnais puis le mien. Il est tout proche.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ce que vous ne voulez pas faire, d'accord ? »

Il est sérieux et désespéré. Il me regarde passionnément.

« Je ne ferais rien que je ne veuille pas faire »

Je sais que je me mens. Je pense que je serais capable de tout pour lui maintenant !

Il sort de l'hélico avec sa grâce caractéristique et me prend la main pour m'aider à sortir. Le vent est violent. J'ai peur d'être aussi haut avec un vent aussi fort. Kurt m'enlace par la taille et me serre contre lui. Nous nous dirigeons ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il ne me lâche pas une seconde.

On arrive dans un vestibule blanc qui s'ouvre sur une grande pièce. Cet hôtel est vraiment grand. Un superbe piano à queue est dans un coin de la pièce et les murs blancs sont recouverts d'œuvres d'art. Une immense baie vitrée s'ouvre sur New York. Un canapé identique à celui de l'autre pièce se trouve ici.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un verre de vin blanc avec moi ? »

« D'accord »

Ma voix est hésitante. J'ai envie de partir. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

_Tu le sais très bien Anderson !_

Oui : je veux coucher avec Kurt Hummel.

Kurt me tend un verre.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir ? »

J'acquiesce et il me prend la main. Il me dirige vers le canapé. Il est vraiment très riche. Il possède son propre hôtel, son hélico. Il m'offre des livres rares et donc chers… Je souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir offert **ce** roman ? »

Ma question le prend de court.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous appréciez la littérature classique. J'ai trouvé que l'histoire de Dorian Grey était appropriée. Dorian a le choix de résister ou de céder à la tentation qui s'expose à lui »

« Si j'étais dans la situation de Dorian, je céderais à la tentation »

Kurt me dévisage.

« Arrêtez de vous mordre la lèvre Blaine, ça me déconcentre. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez »

« Je suis ici pour ça ! »

« Attendez, je reviens »

Il disparaît puis réapparaît avec des documents à la main.

« Voilà un accord de confidentialité. Mon avocat y tient » dit-il, gêné.

_Avocat ?_

Il me le tend.

« Si vous choisissez de céder à la tentation, signez ça »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

« Alors rien ne se passera entre nous »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si vous signez, cet accord vous oblige à ne rien divulguer de ce qui se passera entre nous. A personne »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il était vraiment sérieux. Ma curiosité est piquée.

« Je signe »

« Vous devriez lire Blaine »

« Kurt, si vous tenez à ce que je ne dise rien alors je ne dirais rien. Accord ou non. Même pas à Zoé ou Sam »

« D'accord »

Je signe deux exemplaires. Je lui en donne un et en garde un.

Je fais le malin mais je suis mort de peur.

« Vous allez me faire l'amour Kurt ? »

Je rougis. Sa bouche est entrouverte.

« Non Blaine. Je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise… fortement. Vous ne savez pas tout. Vous risquez de partir en courant quand vous saurez. En plus, il reste des documents à signer. Venez, je vais vous montrer ma salle de jeux »

Baise fortement. C'est tellement sexy sortant de sa bouche.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? »

Il rit.

« Suivez-moi »

Tandis que l'on traverse le couloir, Kurt se tourne vers moi.

« Vous pouvez partir à tout moment. Joey est à disposition avec la voiture. Sinon vous pouvez dormir ici et partir demain matin »

On est devant une grande porte en chêne.

« Vous êtes sûr Blaine ? »

Son regard est presque douloureux. Je suis terrorisé mais je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte.

« Oui. Allez-y »

Il ouvre, se décale pour me laisser passer et là…

_Oh ! Bordel !_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Laissez une petite review pour que j'ai votre avis!**

**Allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon OS Perfect Not Broken!**

**Bisous bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà pour le chapitre 7 de Nuances! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère aussi que cette fiction vous plaît toujours et que vous ne vous lassez pas...**

**En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympas! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Tous vos mots gentils me vont droit au cœur.**

**Donc merci à The Monkey's Head, Klaainer, mon Sushi préféré, Guest, Brave Woodpecker et CheesyKitten.**

**The Monkey's Head : **les bébés dauphins ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais ils arrivent ;) j'espère que l'aperçu des jouets te plaira! Bisous!

**Klaainer : **j'espère que ma salle de jeu te plaira! Bisous!

**Tsuchito :** tes prières wifiques ont marchés, HALLELUJAH xD. Non ne touche pas à Kurt, il est énervant mais je l'aime comme ça! J'espère que tu t'amuseras avec ma salle de jeu! Bisous chérie 3

**Guest :** merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaye d'être la plus ponctuelle possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Bisous Klaineuse :)!

**Brave Woodpecker : **de rien, merci à toi pour ta fidélité :) j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par rapport aux livres.. Bisous!

**CheesyKitten : **ne t'inquiète pas le vouvoiement n'est plus là pour longtemps ;) ton esprit pervers est très perspicace haha! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! #perverseunjourperversetoujours ;) Bisous Chees'

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 7**

L'odeur citronnée est la première chose qui me surprend. La pièce est éclairée par une lumière douce et tamisée. Les murs sont bruns et le sol est recouvert d'un parquet brillant plus clair.

La salle est remplie d'objets plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Je remarque un grand lit recouvert d'une parure dorée. Il possède des montants en métal blanc. Je détourne le regard lorsque je vois qu'il y a des menottes accrochées aux barreaux.

Je regarde Kurt et ses yeux sont brillants et interrogateurs. Il semble légèrement nerveux.

J'entre un peu plus dans la pièce.

Sur le mur en face du lit se trouve une sorte de grande croix en forme de X. Sur les extrémités, je vois des menottes. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'objets avant.

Une grande commode en bois foncé à 4 tiroirs est placée dans un coin de la pièce. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut contenir. Des masques et des rouleaux de scotchs sont posés dessus.

Un support à cannes est placé contre un mur. Il y a des cannes plus ou moins longues mais aussi des martinets, des fouets, des cravaches.

Au plafond, il y a des crochets où sont accrochées de grosses chaînes.

Je fouille la pièce des yeux. Malgré ces objets effrayants, cet endroit me met à l'aise. Comment suis-je censé réagir en découvrant que l'homme qui me plaît est sadomasochiste ?

Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait un mensonge. Je ne pense pas que Kurt me ferait vraiment du mal mais des questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Comment peut-on devenir comme ça ? Pourquoi faire cela aux autres ? Combien de personnes se sont retrouvées ici avant moi ?

« S'il vous plaît Blaine, dîtes quelque chose ? »

La voix de Kurt me fait sursauter.

Je me déplace pour caresser les lanières en plume d'un martinet. Si on oublie à quoi il sert, c'est un très bel objet.

« Vous faîtes ça aux autres ou ce sont les autres qui vous le font ? »

Kurt me sourit, soulagé.

« Je le fais à des hommes consentants. Je ne force jamais personne »

« Si des gens acceptent de faire ça, pourquoi je suis là moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai très envie de le faire avec vous ! »

_Blaine, sors d'ici ! C'est un malade ce type !_

Il aime faire mal aux hommes. Cette idée me fait frissonner.

« Vous êtes quoi ? Un sadique ? »

« Je domine »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Mes soumis acceptent, selon leur propre volonté, de faire des choses pour moi »

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de comprendre.

« Donc vous voulez que je devienne votre soumis ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule.

« Parce que ça me fait plaisir » chuchote-t-il.

Il sourit.

Ma bouche s'assèche. Il veut que je lui fasse plaisir. Il veut que je me soumette à lui. Bizarrement, cette idée me plaît et je me rends compte que je pourrais tout accepter pour simplement lui plaire.

« Je veux que vous **ayez** envie de me faire plaisir »

Sa voix et son regard sont hypnotisant.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je pense avoir compris l'idée du plaisir mais ces objets ? J'ai du mal à les associer à quelque chose d'agréable »

« Un autre contrat vous montrera les règles que j'ai. Vous devez obéir à ces règles pour que ce soit agréable pour vous, comme pour moi. Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous punirai afin que vous les respectiez»

J'avale difficilement ma salive et détourne le regard vers les cannes.

« Et donc ces objets ? »

« Ils sont là pour vous motiver, comme une récompense. Mais ils peuvent aussi servir comme punition »

« Votre truc c'est de contrôler les gens, de les faire plier à votre volonté en gros ? »

« Je veux avant tout que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous me respectiez. Quand cela sera fait, je veux que **vous** me donniez la permission de vous contrôler. Votre soumission me plaira et me rendra heureux. Plus vous êtes soumis, plus je suis heureux. C'est aussi simple »

« Et moi là-dedans, j'y gagne quoi ? »

Il s'excuse du regard et hausse les épaules.

« Seulement moi »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux mais ses yeux sont doux.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous ressentez. Sortons d'ici. C'est assez perturbant de vous voir debout au milieu de tous ces objets. Mon esprit est troublé »

Il me tend la main.

J'hésite avant de la prendre. Après tout, Sam m'a dit de faire attention. Il s'est toujours méfié de Kurt. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau me dit de fuir le danger en partant en courant le plus vite possible. Mais la partie folle et perverse me dit de suivre Kurt et d'accepter sa proposition.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Blaine » murmure-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Je prends sa main.

« Si vous acceptez, vous devez voir votre chambre »

Il ouvre la dernière porte du couloir.

« Vous dormirez ici. Cette chambre sera à vous. Vous pourrez l'aménager et la décorer comme bon vous semble »

Tout est blanc : le lit, les murs, le sol. La fenêtre offre une superbe vue sur New York.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je vienne vivre ici ? »

« Pas tout le temps. Seulement les weekends. Nous pourrons discuter de cela quand nous négocierons les termes du contrat »

« Donc je dormirai ici ? »

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Pourquoi pas avec vous ? »

« Je ne dors jamais avec personne. Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez été le premier à dormir dans mon lit »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré deux Kurt. Un qui vient me chercher en plein milieu de la nuit et qui s'occupe tendrement de moi alors que je lui ai presque vomi dessus. Un autre qui me propose de me fouetter et de m'attacher avec des menottes.

« Vous dormez où ? »

« Dans ma chambre, à l'étage supérieur. Vous venez ? »

Il reprend ma main et m'entraîne dans la grande pièce où nous sommes arrivés. Je me sens tellement perdu. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si j'accepte.

« Blaine, je sais que c'est une situation tout à fait inhabituelle. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous réfléchissiez correctement avant de prendre une décision. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez »

_Par où peux-tu commencer Blainey ?_

Kurt m'entraîne vers un comptoir.

« Vous avez faim ? Asseyez-vous ! » ordonne-t-il en désignant un tabouret.

J'obéis mais je n'ai absolument pas faim. Mon estomac est noué.

_On se demande pourquoi…_

« Vous parlez d'un contrat, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« En plus de l'accord de confidentialité, j'ai besoin de connaître vos limites et vous les miennes. Le contrat permettra d'établir les règles entre nous. Il faut que l'on soit d'accord, tous les deux, avec tous les termes de ce contrat »

« Et si je ne signe pas ? »

« Ce sera votre choix »

« Nous n'aurons aucun autre type de rapports ? »

« Non, aucun »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est la seule chose que je recherche »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça »

« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? »

« C'est comme demander pourquoi le ciel est bleu, pourquoi l'eau est mouillée… C'est ma personnalité. Les gens normaux aiment les histoires d'amour, moi j'aime seulement la baise brutale ! »

Il sort une assiette de fruits du frigo.

« C'est quoi ces règles que je dois respecter ? »

« Nous les verrons après avoir mangé »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim » dis-je doucement.

« Mangez ! »

_Kurt l'autoritaire : le retour !_

Il me sert un verre de vin. Je prends immédiatement une grande gorgée. Kurt s'assoie à côté de moi. Il désigne les fruits et me dit plus gentiment :

« Servez-vous Blaine »

J'attrape une pomme. C'est la seule chose susceptible d'être avalée. Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes comme ça ? »

« Oui »

« Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui acceptent ce genre de propositions ? »

Il sourit ironiquement.

« Vous seriez surpris ! »

« Je ne comprends simplement pas : pourquoi moi ? »

« Blaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par vous. Comme Icare fut attiré par le Soleil »

Son regard est fiévreux.

« Je vous veux terriblement. Encore plus maintenant que vous recommencez à vous mordre la lèvre »

Il soupire bruyamment et déglutit.

Mon ventre se tord. Kurt me veut. Certes, il me veut d'une façon assez peu ordinaire mais cet homme splendide, mystérieux, pervers me veut pour lui.

« Vous êtes plutôt le Soleil dans l'histoire. Moi, Icare je vais me brûler les ailes ! »

« Mangez Blaine ! »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! Je n'ai encore pas signé votre contrat, je suis donc encore libre ! »

Il sourit et son regard s'adoucit.

« Très bien, comme vous voulez monsieur Anderson »

« Combien avez-vous eu de soumis ? »

Ma question semble le surprendre mais il me répond.

« Neuf »

_J'aurais dit plus…_

« Ça dure longtemps ? »

« Avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres »

« Vous avez fait mal à l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oui »

_Aïe, tu es mal barré !_

« Vraiment mal ? »

« Non »

« Vous allez me faire mal ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous allez me faire mal **physiquement** ? »

« Si vous désobéissez, je vous punirais et oui, ça fera mal »

Je prends une autre gorgée de vin : l'alcool me donne du courage.

« Vous a-t-on déjà infligé cela ? »

« Oui »

Tiens… C'est plutôt étonnant. Avant que je ne puisse le questionner plus, il se lève et dit :

« Suivez-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose »

Je suis vraiment déboussolé. Je pensais que j'allais vivre une nuit passionnée mais me voilà à négocier un contrat bizarre.

Son bureau est dans les tons crème. Seul son bureau est foncé. Les tableaux aux murs donnent un petit peu de couleurs à la pièce. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau et m'indique le fauteuil en face de lui. Je m'assois et il me tend des papiers.

« Ce sont les règles. Elles peuvent être modifiées et seront intégrées au contrat. Lisez-les et nous pourrons en discuter »

**RÈGLES**

- Le soumis doit obéir automatiquement et avec enthousiasme aux ordres du Dominant.

- Toutes les activités sexuelles seront acceptées si le Dominant les juge nécessaire en prenant en compte les limites à ne pas franchir.

- Le soumis doit se reposer lorsqu'il n'est pas avec le Dominant.

- Le soumis doit manger correctement et régulièrement.

- Le soumis doit demander au Dominant si les vêtements qu'il porte sont corrects. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Dominant procédera à l'achat de vêtements à son goût.

- Le soumis doit avoir une activité physique régulière afin d'avoir un corps agréable pour le Dominant. Pour cela un coach sera désigné pour le soumis.

- Le soumis ne doit pas boire avec excès.

- Le soumis ne doit pas fumer.

- Le soumis ne doit pas prendre de drogues.

- Le soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles.

- Le soumis ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuelles autres qu'avec le Dominant.

- Le soumis doit adopter un comportement correct tout le temps.

**Tout manquement à ces règles entraînera une punition, déterminée par le Dominant.**

_Putain, rien que ça !_

« Limites à ne pas franchir ? »

« Le contrat doit mentionner les choses que vous et moi ne voulons pas faire »

« L'idée que vous choisissiez mes habits ne me plaît pas »

« Je veux dépenser de l'argent pour vous. Laissez-moi vous acheter des habits ! »

« Nous sommes ici pour négocier non ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison monsieur Anderson »

Il me sourit malicieusement.

« J'accepte les achats de votre part seulement si c'est moi qui choisit ce que je veux »

« Je pourrais donner mon avis dessus quand même ? »

« Mmh… Oui »

« Très bien, ça me semble raisonnable. Vous devrez m'accompagner à des soirées et pour cela vous devez être élégant »

« Je pourrais porter ce que je veux quand je ne serais pas avec vous ? »

« Oui »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de coach. Je fais de la boxe dans un club »

« Si vous vous tenez à suivre régulièrement vos entraînements alors ça me va ! »

Il me sourit. Il semble soulagé.

« Maintenant, passons aux limites »

Il me tend une autre feuille.

**LIMITES A NE PAS FRANCHIR**

- Aucun acte impliquant le feu ou les brûlures.

- Aucun acte impliquant les fluides corporels autres que la salive et le sperme.

- Aucun acte impliquant des objets coupants, pointus, contondants.

- Aucun acte impliquant le sang.

- Aucun acte pédophile ou zoophile.

- Aucun acte qui laisserait des marques à long terme.

- Aucun acte impliquant une gêne respiratoire.

- Aucun acte impliquant le courant électrique.

_C'est vraiment nécessaire de préciser que tout ça est interdit ?!_

Qui accepterait ce genre de choses ? Ces détails me donnent la nausée.

« Vous avez des choses à ajouter ? » demande Kurt, gentiment.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il des choses que vous n'acceptez pas de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je me tortille en mordillant ma lèvre.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fais de ce genre »

« Dans les relations sexuelles que vous avez eues, il doit bien y avoir des choses que vous n'avez pas aimé »

Je rougis.

« Parlez-moi Blaine. Soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Tout ira bien. Dîtes-moi » ordonne-t-il.

Je regarde mes doigts noués.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles donc je ne peux pas vous répondre »

Je chuchote ma réponse. Je regarde Kurt. Il est bouche bée, il me fixe.

« Jamais ? » murmure-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

« Vous êtes vierge ? »

J'acquiesce alors que je sens la chaleur se répandre sur mon visage. Kurt ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, son regard est furieux.

« Putain, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! »

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review!**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message en privé ou sur Twitter (CindyN04)**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai passé mes partiels donc je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps d'écrire. Je suis désolée. Je pense que je vais poster seulement les vendredis car la pression est trop importante pour publier deux fois par semaine.**

**J'ai reçu des messages vraiment méchants de personnes qui critiquaient mon travail. Si vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais, personne ne vous oblige à lire ce que j'écris. Arrêtez de rabaisser les gens comme ça!**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et ceux qui l'ajoute dans leur favori.**

**Merci aux reviewers Klaainer, Tsuchito, Guest, Brave Woodpecker, Behh, NoodleGleek.**

**Un merci tout spécial au koala le plus gentil que je connaisse. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance :3**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mais qui n'osent pas forcément ou qui n'ont pas le temps de laisser de reviews.**

**Klaainer :** j'espère que la description de la salle était bien, c'est ce qui m'angoissé le plus. C'est vrai les termes sont assez flippants donc c'était assez risqué. Certaines personnes ont pu être choquées et donc arrêter de lire.

**Tsuchito :** non je ne touche pas à Blaine, on l'aime comme ça :) oui, les choses deviennent plus concrètes. Kurt va s'ouvrir un peu plus. C'est assez bizarre que tu dises que je suis plus à l'aise parce que c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal à écrire xD gros bisous puce :3

**Guest :** merci, tes commentaires me motivent toujours beaucoup. Kurt est flippant mais tu l'apprécies quand même?

**Brave Woodpecker : **d'accord, tu n'es pas déçu? Parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer l'essence même du moment...

**Behh ****:** non, Blaine n'a jamais considéré aucun homme comme petit-ami avant Kurt. Il a déjà eu des prétendants mais il n'a jamais eu de relations avant. Peut-être que ça te paraît bizarre, je ne sais pas... Mais c'était important pour moi que Kurt soit le premier vrai béguin de Blaine, donc voilà :)

**NoodleGleek : **haha, tu n'es pas la première personne à me faire des remarques sur mes fins #ouijesuisfrustrante :) Kurt ne fera pas de mal à Blaine. Pas trop du moins. C'est vrai Kurt fait un peu peur mais il a ses raisons. Je suis plutôt comme toi mais je me suis dis "et si je choquais une peu les esprits?". Je sais, c'est un gros risque d'écrire du BDSM mais je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fictions comme ça donc... La tension sexuelle entre eux est quasiment la ligne directrice de l'histoire. Je ne vois pas Blaine autrement qu'adorable. C'est mon chouchou :') Je suis contente que le baiser t'ai plu. Je voulais que l'instant soit fort parce que pour moi, c'est un moment clé. Je ne vois pas non plus Blaine avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) #fièrededébaucherlestimides :3 gros bisous et merci pour cette **longue **review ;)

**J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 8**

Kurt arpente son bureau en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il semble si contrarié. Il a perdu le contrôle de la situation et apparemment, il déteste ça.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire aux gens que je connais à peine « Hey, au fait je suis vierge ! » »

Je me sens coupable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est fâché. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas que l'on soit en colère contre moi.

« La soirée vous aura appris certaines choses sur moi. Je savais que vous étiez innocent mais vierge… »

Il passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à le croire. Le simple fait de prononcer le mot « vierge » semble le perturber voire le dégoûter.

« Putain Blaine, vous avez vu tous ces… »

Il s'arrête et soupire.

« Putain ! Rassurez-moi, un homme vous avez déjà embrassé avant moi ? »

« Oui, quand même »

_Hmm hmm !_

Bon ok, je n'avais jamais eu de baisers comme celui de l'ascenseur. Seulement deux ou trois effleurements de bouches. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de ça !

« Je ne comprends pas, vous avez 23 ans et aucun homme ne vous a jamais fait tourner la tête ? Vous êtes pourtant vraiment très attirant Blaine »

Il soupire à nouveau.

Attirant… Il me trouve attirant. Je baisse les yeux et essaye de cacher le mieux possible le sourire satisfait qui s'étend sur mon visage. Je rougis fortement. Après tout, il a peut-être des problèmes de vue…

« Vous n'avez aucune expérience et moi, je vous propose de faire toutes ces choses ! »

Il est exaspéré.

« Enfin Blaine, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu échapper au sexe tout ce temps ?! »

Comment lui expliquer qu'aucun homme ne m'a assez plu avant lui… ?

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne susceptible d'être à la hauteur. Avant vous » ajoutais-je doucement.

_Manque de chance, c'est un putain de taré !_

« Vous êtes en colère ? » demandais-je avec une voix peu assurée

« Pas contre vous. Contre moi plutôt, j'avais pensé que… »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? » demande-t-il, plus gentiment.

Il me regarde intensément, avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« Non. Enfin si vous voulez que je parte, je peux partir »

« Non, j'aime vous avoir près de moi »

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre puis ses yeux reviennent sur moi.

« Il se fait tard. Blaine… »

Il me scrute songeur. Sa voix est devenue plus grave et chaude en prononçant mon prénom. Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge du regard.

« Votre lèvre… Vous mordez votre lèvre »

« Oh ! Désolé »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le faisais.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'ai envie de le faire moi aussi. Vous mordre fort »

Ma salive passe de travers. Il ne peut pas dire des trucs pareils. Comment suis-je censé rester stoïque après ça ?

Il me tend la main.

« Venez avec moi » dit-il tout doucement.

« Venir où ? »

« Nous allons modifier votre situation »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Votre statut sexuel. Je vais vous faire l'amour, maintenant Blaine ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Oh putain ! J'oublie comment respirer ou faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

« Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. Je ne veux en rien vous forcer »

_Dis quelque chose Blaine !_

« Depuis quand vous faîtes l'amour ? Où est passé la baise brutale ? »

_Brillant !_

Je suis le premier étonné par les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Il me regarde avec des yeux tellement chauds et un sourire si sexy que les effets se font ressentir jusque sous ma ceinture.

« Je peux faire une exception pour vous. Mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous faire une démonstration. Vraiment, je veux que notre accord fonctionne. Pour cela, il faut que vous soyez un minimum préparé. J'ai vraiment envie de vous Blaine. Surtout ne croyez pas que je me transforme en romantique. C'est seulement pour vous exposer un peu plus à la situation. J'espère que vous en avez aussi envie… »

Je rougis fortement. En fin de compte, la soirée n'est peut-être pas si pourrie que ça.

« Mais et vos règles ? Je n'ai pas vu les principales choses que vous souhaitez que je fasse »

Ma voix est tellement faible qu'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas compris.

« Ne pensez pas aux règles. Oubliez tout ça pour cette nuit. Je veux vous faire l'amour. Je vous veux depuis que vous êtes entré dans mon bureau pour cette interview. Je sais que vous en avez autant envie que moi. Je le sais car nous sommes en train de discuter des punitions que je pourrais ou non vous infliger. Si vous ne me vouliez pas, vous seriez déjà parti. S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi cette nuit Blaine »

Il veut que je prenne sa main. Ses yeux sont devenus bleu foncé et ses pupilles sont un peu plus dilatées. Je prends sa main. Il me tire à lui afin que je sois plaqué contre son torse. Il glisse sa main libre dans mon dos et remonte à la base de mes cheveux. Il fait passer ses doigts à travers mes boucles. Il tire doucement dessus pour que mes yeux se retrouvent alignés aux siens.

« Vous êtes incroyable Blaine. Vous êtes un homme surprenant » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ses paroles m'embrasent. Mon cœur bat la chamade et si Kurt ne me tenait pas, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas debout.

Il se penche pour plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure et la suçote doucement.

« Mmh le nombre de fois que j'ai eu envie de faire ça » susurre-t-il en se décollant à peine de moi.

Il prend ma lèvre entre ses dents. Je ne peux retenir mon gémissement parce que putain ce que c'est sexy !

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Blaine… »

« Oui. Oui. **Oui** »

Je n'en peux déjà plus ! Il me sourit fièrement et m'entraîne derrière lui en traversant l'appartement.

Sa chambre est, comme toutes les autres pièces, ouverte sur New York grâce à une grande fenêtre. Les murs sont bleu azur et le mobilier est en bois blanc. Le lit est surmonté de 4 colonnes en bois gris et est recouvert d'une parure bleu nuit et gris argenté. Il n'y a aucune décoration. La chambre est nette, minimaliste, totalement à l'image de Kurt.

_Je pense qu'il manque un chouya de chaîne pour qu'elle soit parfaitement à son image…_

Je stresse comme un fou. Ce soir, je vais passer à la casserole. Ce soir, je vais perdre ma virginité avec Kurt Hummel. Le fantasme de plus d'une personne, je pense.

Kurt se met à l'aise. Il retire sa veste, dénoue sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il quitte son costume « PDG de grande entreprise » pour enfiler celui de « roi de la baise ». Et Dieu sait que celui-là lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux sont en bataille ce qui lui donne un côté sauvage plus que sexy. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte laisse apparaître les lignes bien dessinées de son torse. Il a un corps parfait.

Il se penche vers la commode pour attraper quelque chose dedans. Il pose une boîte de préservatifs dessus. Je rougis furieusement. Putain, ce ne sont que des préservatifs. Il faut que je me calme.

Son regard est d'un bleu profond et incroyablement tendre.

« Ne sois pas gêné Blaine. Je préfère prendre des précautions. Ne dit-on pas « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » ? »

Il me sourit doucement. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains avec une douceur infinie.

« Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière pour que tu sois plus à l'aise ? »

« Non, tu peux en laisser une allumer, ça ne me dérange pas »

Il me sourit.

« Dis, je croyais que tu ne partageais pas ton lit… Pour dormir, du moins »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas dormir Blaine ! »

Il est tellement sûr de lui ! Ses yeux se sont assombris à tel point que je n'arrive presque plus à distinguer leur bleu caractéristique.

Je sens l'envie, le désir allumer chaque cellule de mon corps. Mon cœur palpite. Je respire difficilement. Il est vraiment beau et c'est moi qu'il désire !

« Je vais te déshabiller, d'accord ? »

Sa voix est presque un murmure, il s'adresse à moi comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. J'acquiesce et m'offre totalement à lui.

Il descend ses mains jusqu'à mon torse. Il attrape les pans de mon blazer et le fait glisser lentement sur mes épaules. Ses doigts reviennent sur mes joues. Il les caresse avec ses pouces.

« Si tu savais à quel point et depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de toi Blaine… Je te veux tellement fort que ça frôle l'obsession »

Mon ventre se tord délicieusement. Ses paroles se dirigent directement vers mon entre-jambe. Le désir en moi est si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'un tsunami y fait rage. Je n'arrive pas à quitter ses yeux. Ils sont vraiment beaux.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et colle sa bouche contre la mienne.

Nos lèvres s'emboîtent parfaitement, comme si elles étaient les deux morceaux d'une même pièce. Ses baisers sont doux mais exigeants. C'est exquis. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, je sens que ses mains s'attèlent à dénouer mon nœud papillon. Il le laisse pendre autour de mon cou. Il les descend ensuite pour déboutonner ma chemise. Celle-ci tombe par terre, entraînant mon nœud avec elle.

Kurt se détache de moi et me regarde alors que je suis torse nu. Je me sens exposer et enroule mes bras autour de moi pour me cacher.

« Non, ne te cache pas. Tu es tellement beau Blaine. Tu as un corps splendide »

Il se rapproche de moi. Il fait glisser une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre caresse mon torse. Sa bouche parcourt mon visage en partant de ma tempe puis le long de ma mâchoire, le menton, l'extrémité de ma bouche et enfin mes lèvres.

Son baiser est plus fort cette fois. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour demander plus d'accès. Sa langue effleure à peine la mienne au départ puis plus franchement ensuite. Notre baiser devient vite enfiévré. Kurt frotte son érection contre la mienne et il vient plaquer sa main sur mes fesses alors que la deuxième est toujours sur mon abdomen.

Je ressens beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Je pousse un profond gémissement. Mon érection est douloureuse à force d'être retenue dans mon jean, mon cœur va se faire la malle, j'ai trop chaud…

Je me risque à toucher ses bras. Ils sont incroyablement musclés. Cela m'excite plus si c'est physiquement possible. Je vois qu'il ne me repousse pas alors je mets ma main dans ses beaux cheveux. Ils sont d'une douceur incroyable. Je les entortille entre mes doigts. Kurt gémit. Il me pousse jusqu'au lit et m'allonge dessus. Je pensais qu'il se coucherait à côté de moi mais non, il me chevauche.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Sa bouche dérive sur mon cou. Il suce un point que j'ignorais sensible, juste en dessous de mon oreille droite. Je n'en peux plus. Je gémis, je cherche une friction pour ma queue douloureuse. Kurt me bloque le bassin avec ses genoux.

« Calme toi, on a tout le temps bébé »

Il m'embrasse rapidement et fait courir sa langue tout le long de mon torse. Je la sens entre mes pectoraux, sur mon abdomen qui se contracte de plaisir au contact. Elle laisse un filet de salive. Kurt souffle dessus ce qui me donne des frissons. Il fait ensuite rouler sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Il le baise pratiquement. Ce geste m'enflamme au plus haut point et je bouge à nouveau mon bassin.

« Blaine… Ne bouge pas ! » dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Ma main, toujours dans ses cheveux, tire dessus. J'ai tellement eu envie de le faire… Kurt me mordille la peau du ventre et me regarde avec des yeux brûlants. Il ne me quitte pas du regard tandis que je sens sa main descendre jusqu'au bouton de mon jean. Il mordille mon téton gauche puis le lèche pour apaiser la douce torture. Il baisse mon pantalon et me l'enlève complètement. Je lâche un soupir d'extase et de soulagement. Mon sexe est enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu. Kurt passe au deuxième téton, l'autre étant complètement dressé d'excitation. Je gémis de plus en plus quand il s'arrête tout à coup. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Tu peux toujours m'arrêter et je te laisserais dormir dans ta chambre »

« Kurt, continue, s'il te plaît ! »

Il m'embrasse doucement avec tendresse. Il me caresse le visage.

« D'accord, je vais y aller doucement. Dis-moi si quoi que ce soit est trop pour toi bébé »

Je ne dis rien et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il semble comprendre ma réponse car il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Trop concentré par ses lèvres chaudes et délicieuses, sa main se retrouve sur mon sexe à travers mon boxer sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai pour réflexe de lever mon bassin. Kurt ne m'arrête pas. Il glisse sa main sous le vêtement et là, je ressens la plus merveilleuse des sensations. Sa main effleure mon sexe pour commencer. Mon corps se cambre pour rencontrer sa main. Il retire totalement mon dernier habit et met en place un rythme calme sur ma queue. C'est tellement meilleur quand c'est lui qui branle ! Sa main est bien mieux que la mienne. Il accélère ses va-et-vient et je sens la tension monter en moi.

« K-Kurt… J-Je vais venir »

Il arrête tout mouvement. Il m'embrasse, parcourt mon corps de baisers. Il arrive à la base de mon sexe et passe sa langue dessus. Il suit les lignes que forment les veines. Je suis à bout. Je suis hypersensible de partout, mon corps est en feu.

« Kurt ! S'il te plaît ! »

« S'il te plaît quoi bébé ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux.

« Dis-le-moi Blaine ! »

Son ton est autoritaire. Des frissons parcourent mon corps.

« Putain, **suce-moi** Kurt ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il me sourit fièrement.

« Un jour, je baiserai cette magnifique bouche » chuchote-t-il.

Avant que j'ajoute quelque chose, il m'a pris dans sa bouche. C'est vraiment bon ! Je me retiens de ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je ferme les yeux face à l'intensité de la situation. Cet endroit est humide et chaud, c'est délicieux. Kurt me prend plus profondément à chaque va-et-vient. Je touche le fond de sa gorge et je crois atteindre le paradis. Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux, je me contrôle le plus possible.

« Blaine, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi bébé »

Je les ouvre difficilement.

« Suce mes doigts ! »

J'ouvre la bouche et il les insère dedans. Je tété son index, son majeur et son annulaire. Je sais où il veut en venir mais c'est tellement érotique. Il les retire.

« Dis-moi quand c'est trop, ok ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Il retourne s'occuper de mon sexe. Ses va-et-vient deviennent plus frénétiques lorsque je sens son index titiller mon entrée. Il le glisse lentement en moi.

« Ça va bébé ? »

« Oui, bouge Kurt. Bouge »

La douleur est moins importante que ce que je m'attendais. La légère brûlure est largement supportable. Elle est même agréable. Kurt introduit un autre doigt quand il voit que je gémis plus fort, puis un autre. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. Il me suce doucement et, quand il frôle ma prostate, je ne peux me retenir. Je jouis dans sa bouche dans un profond cri. Je redescends doucement de mon orgasme. Kurt vient m'embrasser. Je me goûte sur ses lèvres. Cela me paraît dégoûtant mais je ne le repousse pas.

« Tu es délicieux Blaine »

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas prévenu ou… »

« Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Il sort du lit et je le vois retirer sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer. Son imposante érection pointe fièrement dans ma direction. Il enfile un préservatif et revient dans le lit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir recevoir tout ça ?! Mon regard doit être insistant cat j'entends Kurt glousser doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Stoppe-moi si ce n'est pas le cas »

J'acquiesce.

Il vient se placer sur moi après m'avoir redressé les jambes.

« Ne me quitte pas des yeux bébé »

Il aligne son sexe à mon entrée et me pénètre totalement. La douleur est horrible. Je me sens brisé, vulnérable. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Kurt l'embrasse.

« Blaine ? Bébé ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps. Ne bouge pas »

Je m'agrippe à lui vraiment fort mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Son visage est tendre et inquiet. Lorsque l'intrusion me paraît moins grande, j'amorce un mouvement. Kurt se retire en laissant seulement son gland en moi. Puis il revient lentement. La douleur est moins forte.

« Je continue ? »

« O-Oui »

Il recommence le même mouvement.

« Je continue ? »

« Oui »

Il recommence en allant plus vite.

« Encore ? »

« Oui, oui »

Il continue ses mouvements de va-et-vient. La douleur a laissé place au plaisir et au bien-être. Je serre Kurt fort contre moi et il accélère ses mouvements. Il touche ma prostate et je lâche un cri de jouissance. Il change d'angle afin de l'atteindre presque à chaque fois. Je gémis, crie de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus fréquemment. Une nouvelle langue de chaleur se développe en moi. Kurt transpire, gémis, grogne, tremble.

« K-Kurt… »

« Laisse-toi aller bébé. Jouis pour moi ! »

Je n'en peux plus. Je me libère entre nos deux torses. Je viens de vivre mon orgasme le plus violent de ma vie. Kurt se libère en moi en sentant mes chairs se serrer autour de son érection. Il crie en répétant mon prénom. Il m'embrasse avec une telle passion que je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Il se retire immédiatement de moi. Je lâche un râle de douleur à cause de la sensation de vide.

« Pardon. Bébé, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je pleure encore plus fort. Kurt nous recouvre des draps et me serre dans ses bras.

Les larmes finissent par se tarir et je m'endors contre lui.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveille en pleine nuit. La première chose que je remarque c'est que Kurt n'est plus contre moi. Je me lève trop brusquement et ressens une vive douleur en bas du dos.

_La nuit ne peut pas rester sans conséquences !_

Je sors du lit plus doucement et cherche mes habits. Je ne les vois pas, alors j'en choisis dans la commode.

Je sors de la chambre et j'entends le son du piano et d'une voix. Je m'avance et vois Kurt, plus beau que jamais, chanter doucement, accompagné du majestueux instrument. Il joue superbement bien et sa voix est magique.

**Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door**

**Kn-kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**

**Mama put my guns in the ground**  
**I can't shoot them anymore**  
**That cold black cloud is comin' down**  
**Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door**

**Kn-kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**

Je m'avance silencieusement vers lui. Cette musique est douce et enivrante. Lorsqu'il me voit, il délaisse les touches et se tait.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre »

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé »

Il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ma chemise te va très bien »

Je rougis.

« Je ne retrouvais pas mes habits. Tu joues vraiment bien. Tu pratiques depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis mes 9 ans. Va dormir Blaine, tu dois te reposer »

« Viens avec moi »

« Blaine… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je me suis levé »

« S'il te plaît »

« Très bien, viens ! »

Nous retournons dans la chambre. Il m'attrape et me retourne afin que je lui fasse face. Son regard est doux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu as peur de m'avoir fait mal ? Ironique Monsieur Hummel ! »

Il sourit timidement.

« Je sais. Allez, au lit ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je vais me coucher avec toi »

Je m'installe sous les draps et je sens Kurt se coller à moi, son torse nu contre mon dos. Il a heurté mes fesses et un sifflement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Pardon »

Il embrasse ma nuque.

« Bonne nuit mon beau bébé »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et noue sa main à la mienne. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**La chanson est** Knockin' on heaven's door **de **Bob Dylan.

**C'est le premier lemon que j'écris donc je ne sais pas trop si il est réussi.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis dans une petite review! (Pour ceux qui n'osent pas ici, envoyez mon un PM ou sur Twitter (CindyN04))**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec ce chapitre 9!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien par rapport aux messages désagréables de la semaine dernière. Vous êtes géniaux. Cette fiction existe grâce à vous!**

**Merci à ce qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ajoute dans leur favoris.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire mais qui ne commentent pas forcément..**

**Merci à Fen, Klaainer, LoveKaineEL, CheesyKitten, Brave Woodpecker, Guest, Sushi et justmoi59.**

**Un gros merci à ma Claire. Merci pour m'avoir relue et pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Je t'aime!**

**Et un merci tout spécial à ma version de Blaine qui m'encourage tous les jours :) c'est grâce à toi que je trouve le courage d'écrire. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin! Je t'aime mon Koala en peluche!**

**Merci aussi à Emily qui m'a contactée sur Twitter. Gros bisous puce 3**

**Guest : **non ne t'inquiète pas. Même si ses pratiques sont assez violents, Blainou n'aura pas de mal. Merci c'est gentil :) non je ne sais pas. J'écrirai tant que l'inspiration sera là et tant que cette fic vous plaira! Gros bisous!

**Brave Woodpecker : **j'ai trouvé assez décalé de raconter les détails de la chambre avant l'acte. C'est un peu le moyen de Blaine pour déstresser :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu. Merci à toi! Bisous!

**HOP3SO : **il faudra me présenter ce Happy dont tu me parles souvent ;) merci, merci pour tout! Tu es ma version de Blaine! Your name is Blaine and you're the king unicorn's shark :D :3 Gros bisous!

**CheesyKitten : **haha désolée pour ton coca. Merci j'avais surtout peur d'avoir mal écrit et donc de ne pas faire passer les sentiments correctement. Mais contente que tu ais aimé! Oui leur relation va devenir SM avec le temps #perversebis ;) J'aime Kurt comme ça. Il est autoritaire et je trouve ça franchement chaud! Merci beaucoup Chees'! Bisous!

**LoveKaineEL : **Merci beaucoup. Ce sont surtout les commentaires comme les tiens qui me touchent! Bisous!

**Klaainer : **cool alors :D oui merci, je pense les avoir plutôt bien réussi! Contente que le chapitre t'ais plu :) Et oui, premier lemon... J'avais peur qu'il soit raté mais au vu des comm, il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça :) Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je les emmerde :D merci et gros bisous :3

**Fen : **crois moi, je serais partie aussi. Mais ça aurait été con que j'écrive :"Blaine se tire et Kurt se retrouve tout seul comme un abruti" xD, tu trouves pas? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous!

**justmoi59 : **merci pour tes comm. J'ai pensé que ma fic pourrait t'intéresser donc voilà. Kurt et Blaine sont toujours adorables. Ce sont mes bébés. Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fais plaisir :) merci beaucoup. Bisous!

**Tsuchito : **merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de laisser une review, même si ta copine te parlait en même temps ;) gros bisous :3

**Et voilà ce chapitre 9!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 9**

Je me réveille quand un rayon de soleil vient frapper mon visage. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière. La chaleur est agréable. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Je tourne la tête et là, je vois le plus beau spectacle au monde. Kurt dort comme un bébé juste à côté de moi. Sa bouche est entrouverte et les traits de son visage sont détendus. Leur froideur habituelle a disparu. Ses cheveux totalement décoiffés retombent sur son front. Il est tellement innocent comme ça. Il est magnifique. J'avance ma main pour dégager une de ses mèches de cheveux. Dès que mes doigts touchent sa peau, je regrette mon geste de peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il soit furieux. Mais non. Il pousse un soupir de contentement, sourit dans son sommeil mais il ne se réveille pas.

Je le regarde dormir un long moment quand un besoin naturel se fait ressentir. Je sors de ce lit si confortable. Je porte toujours la chemise de Kurt.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Je peux enfin me retrouver seul pour réfléchir un peu. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne semble pas différent. Pourtant, je le suis. Je me sens plus adulte, plus mature peut-être.

_C'est parce que tu t'es fait baiser par un mec que tu connais à peine mon petit ! Offrir sa virginité à un sadique sexuel n'est pas vraiment très mature !_

Mmh, c'est peut-être un sadique mais je l'ai trouvé très doux hier. Je rougis en repensant à la nuit que l'on a passée. J'ai mal à peu près partout, surtout à **cet** endroit… C'est vraiment désagréable cette impression de gonflement. J'espère que ça ne fera pas cet effet à chaque fois.

_Mais c'est que tu comptes recommencer en plus ?!_

Je soupire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je serais dingue de m'attacher à un homme comme lui. Je ne pourrais construire aucune relation stable avec lui… C'est déprimant.

Je continue l'inspection. Mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens. Le brushing « après-baise » ne me va pas du tout. J'essaye de les remettre en place mais rien à faire. Je n'arriverais à rien sans mes produits et accessoires habituels.

Je sors de la salle de bain et je profite du fait que Kurt dorme pour visiter la chambre.

J'ouvre une porte et tombe sur le dressing. Le plus grand dressing que j'ai jamais vu. Bien sûr, tout le monde parle du sens aigu de la mode de Kurt Hummel. Mais là, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux ! Je pensais moi-même avoir une grande garde-robe, et bien, Kurt me bat. Il y a une multitude de costumes, de chemises, de chaussures. Les cravates sont toutes parfaitement rangées et je trouve même quelques nœuds papillons. Son dressing occupe la place d'une pièce entière. C'est démesuré !

Le fort grondement que fait mon ventre m'indique qu'il est temps d'aller manger.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Sur le comptoir, je vois mon portable. Il y a plusieurs messages de Sam et Zoé. J'essaye de les rappeler mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je referai une tentative plus tard.

Je lance une musique de mon portable et commence à chercher dans le frigo et les placards. Il me semble que Kurt mangeait des œufs l'autre matin. En y pensant, ce n'était qu'hier. Il s'est passé tellement de choses pourtant. J'ai vécu le baiser le plus chaud possible dans un ascenseur, j'ai fait de l'hélicoptère, j'ai été à Philadelphie, j'ai fait la connaissance de « Kurt le sadomasochiste » et je me suis fait dépuceler par ce même homme.

_Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui de toutes les manières possibles !_

Cette pensée me fait sourire. J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé en une semaine. Mais non, tout ça en une journée. Je me demande si la vie aux côtés de Kurt est toujours aussi palpitante.

_Elle doit surtout être douloureuse…_

Je décide de laisser ces pensées et me plonge dans la concoction du petit déjeuner. Mon ventre gronde encore. Je trouve du bacon et des œufs dans le frigo et sort les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes.

Tandis que je mélange les ingrédients de la pâte, la voix de Pharell Williams s'échappe de mon portable. La musique est entraînante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de danser et de chanter.

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Here come bad news talking this and that**  
**Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back**  
**Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine**  
**Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time**  
**Here's why**

**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

Totalement plongé dans la musique, je n'ai pas entendu Kurt se lever. Je le vois seulement lorsque je me retourne pour faire cuire le bacon et les œufs. Je me fige et me tait instantanément, mort de honte.

Il est accoudé au comptoir, la tête reposée dans sa main et il me regarde avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

« Ne t'arrête pas pour moi, tu es si distrayant ! »

Vexé par sa moquerie, je me retourne pour surveiller la cuisson du petit déjeuner. Je veux aussi cacher mon visage qui a viré au rouge tomate.

Je sursaute quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Kurt niche sa tête dans mon cou et dépose un baiser à la base de ma nuque.

« Bonjour beau bébé »

Je me détends immédiatement.

« Bonjour Kurt, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir. Du moins, après que je sois revenu près de toi » dit-il en me serrant plus fort, « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça tu sais. Mademoiselle Jones est là pour ça »

« Mademoiselle Jones ? »

« C'est la cuisinière »

« Oh… J'avais envie de te faire le petit déjeuner. Et puis, je meurs de faim »

« Pas étonnant, vu tes activités nocturnes » dit-il doucement à mon oreille.

Cela m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Il se détache de moi.

« Je peux au moins faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mets la table si tu veux »

Kurt me retourne brusquement, me prend le visage et dit en essayant d'être le plus autoritaire possible :

« Attention Monsieur Anderson, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! »

Ses mots auraient pu m'intimider, beaucoup plus, si son regard ne s'était pas embrasé à mes paroles.

Il effleure mes lèvres des siennes et s'éloigne pour mettre la table.

_Quel allumeur !_

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'il m'a lâché. Si je bouge, j'ai peur que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Cet homme est vraiment extraordinaire : il me fait perdre tous mes moyens avec un baiser et quelques mots bien placés. Je reprends mes esprits car le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je me dirige vers Kurt pour le servir. Il est assis derrière le comptoir et me regarde intensément. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je rougis encore.

« J'ai préparé des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes. Ça te convient ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. Merci Blaine, je suis affamé ! Viens t'assoir, je vais nous servir » dit-il en me désignant un tabouret.

Il remplit mon assiette de nourriture, puis fait de même avec la sienne.

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui, si tu en as »

Kurt se dirige vers le placard et sort de quoi nous faire des capuccinos. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu avais tout prévu apparemment »

Mon ton est légèrement accusateur.

« J'ai préféré acheter ton café favori au cas où… » dit-il en m'adressant un regard désolé.

Il me tend ma tasse en revenant s'assoir. Je me relève un peu pour pouvoir l'attraper et repose mes fesses douloureuses trop brutalement. Je ne peux retenir le petit cri qui sort de ma bouche.

« Tu as mal bébé ? » demande Kurt en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

« Comme si ça t'importait. Tu t'amuses à faire mal aux hommes »

Je ne voulais pas que mes mots soient si froids. Un éclair de dégoût passe sur le visage de Kurt, pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable.

« Ça m'importe. Je veux juste savoir si on peut continuer ton entraînement »

Je rougis. Putain, comment peut-il dire des trucs pareils sans être gêné ? Ses paroles réveillent quelque chose de puissant en moi.

« Mange Blaine. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces »

Je n'ai plus faim. Enfin, plus de nourriture…

« En plus, c'est vraiment bon. Merci » ajoute-t-il en mettant un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche.

Mmh cette bouche qui était partout sur mon corps hier. S'il savait ce que j'aimerai faire avec.

_Je pense qu'il sait. Il veut en faire autant avec la tienne !_

**Un jour je baiserai cette magnifique bouche**. OH MON DIEU !

J'essaye d'avaler quelque chose mais mon esprit est… ailleurs.

« Blaine, arrête avec cette lèvre. C'est vraiment déconcentrant de te voir faire ça. En plus, tu es incroyablement sexy dans **ma** chemise donc ne me tentes pas trop »

Oh ! Les muscles de mon ventre se tordent. Je prends une gorgée de mon café pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu as parlé de mon entraînement ? »

Ma voix est plus faible que prévu. J'essaye de calmer le problème qui apparaît dans mon boxer.

« Oui, je pensais recommencer comme hier. Non, je pensais te baiser aujourd'hui. Mais tu as mal et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je vais simplement me servir de ta bouche »

OK ! Mon problème est maintenant vraiment imposant. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui !

J'avale une autre gorgée de café.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles partir » dit-il doucement.

« Non j'aimerais rester encore aujourd'hui, si tu es d'accord. Mais je dois être rentré demain, je travaille »

« A quelle heure ? »

« 10 heures »

« Je ferai en sorte que tu sois à l'heure »

« J'aimerais partir ce soir pour pouvoir me changer et tout ça »

« Je peux t'acheter des vêtements, tu sais… »

« Oui, oui je sais. Mais j'aimerais vraiment rentrer ce soir »

« Très bien. Mais mange s'il te plaît. Et arrête de mordre cette lèvre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir » dit-il en tirant sur mon menton.

« Kurt, je n'ai pas faim »

« Mange ! »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait ce ton si dur. J'essaye néanmoins de paraître indifférent.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi obsédé par ce que je mange ? Tu me demandes toujours si j'ai mangé ou ce genre de choses »

Kurt semble un instant bouleversé. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

« Je veux seulement que tu sois en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Sa voix est froide. Merde, je me tairai la prochaine fois.

Je hoche la tête et mange le contenu de mon assiette. Je ne veux pas que Kurt s'énerve contre moi. J'essayerai de savoir d'où vient son obsession pour la nourriture une autre fois. Lui a déjà terminé son petit déjeuner et maintenant il me regarde manger. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne dis rien.

Quand j'ai fini, Kurt se lève pour débarrasser. J'aurais voulu l'aider mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'est Zoé. Je m'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir parler avec ma meilleure amie.

« Coucou Zo' »

« Hey joli cœur, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va »

« On s'est beaucoup inquiété avec Sam, tu es sûr que tout est ok ? »

« Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai passé la nu-soirée avec Kurt. Je n'avais pas mon portable près de moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à vos SMS »

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu mon petit cafouillage…

« Ok… Attends, attends ! Tu as passé la nuit avec **ton** Monsieur Parfait ?! »

Et merde, elle l'a remarqué ! Je ne réponds rien.

« BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON ! Haaaa je suis hyper contente pour toi ! Mon bébé est un homme ! »

Je rigole. Elle est vraiment adorable.

« Blainey ? Il a été tendre avec toi ? »

« Zoé, arrête ! C'est embarrassant ! »

« Ne me cache pas ça Blaine ! Je t'arracherai les détails par la force s'il le faut ! »

« Oui je t'aime aussi Zo' ! A bientôt »

Je raccroche. Je ne vais pas tout lui raconter en sachant que Kurt peut tout entendre. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit avec cet accord de confidentialité. Je retourne vers la cuisine. Kurt a déjà tout rangé. Il me sourit.

« Kurt ? »

Son expression se durcit.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que je peux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier à Zoé ? Je voudrais pouvoir lui en parler pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions »

« Blaine… Pose-moi ces questions. Je suis aussi là pour ça »

« Sans te vexer, ce serait gênant pour moi. C'est vraiment personnel »

« Ecoute. Je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Après tout, Zoé est la colocataire de Santana et elle est bien la dernière personne sur cette Terre à avoir à être au courant de ma vie sexuelle »

« Très bien… »

Je baisse les yeux et soupire. Kurt encadre mes joues de ses mains.

« Parle-moi si quoi que ce soit te dérange ou t'intrigue, ok ? »

« Oui »

Il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser plein de tendresse. Il semble vouloir me rassurer. Ça fonctionne car je me détends instantanément. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi mais laisse nos fronts collés.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette nuit ? » chuchote-t-il.

Je rougis. Il me fait un petit sourire.

« C'était agréable… C'était **bon** »

Mon visage brûle encore plus.

« Ne sois pas gêné bébé. Je l'ai trouvée bonne aussi. C'est la première fois que je fais autant attention à mon partenaire »

« C'est la première que tu faisais l'amour ? »

Il hésite. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu douté, lui qui est si sûr de lui d'habitude.

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais que ta première fois soit douce et que tu en gardes un bon souvenir. Tu ne méritais pas une baise brutale en tant que première fois. Pas comme la mienne » ajoute-t-il rapidement.

Avant que je ne puisse le questionner sur ce commentaire, il reprend :

« Tu viens, on va prendre un bain ! »

Il m'embrasse un peu plus fort et mon désir se répand dans tout mon corps.

Kurt m'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Il s'approche de la baignoire et fait couler l'eau. Il ajoute de l'huile de bain qui dégage une douce odeur de rose. Il retire son tee-shirt. Je suis émerveillé devant le spectacle qu'offre son torse nu.

« Viens bébé »

Je m'approche de lui doucement. Il m'attire contre lui en plaçant une main dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il tire sur mes boucles pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques »

Ses yeux sont bleu foncé et j'adore la façon dont il me dévisage.

« Je sais que ta lèvre est délicieuse mais si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais te baiser fort. Et crois-moi, ton superbe cul ne veut pas ça ! »

Oh putain ! Mon boxer devient trop petit et Kurt n'arrange pas mon cas en envahissant ma bouche avec sa langue. Je gémis dans le baiser car la sensation de nos lèvres ensemble est vraiment extraordinaire. Kurt se retire par manque d'oxygène.

« Si tu savais ce que tu me fais Blaine »

Il glisse ses mains sur le bas de ma - de **sa** chemise et me l'enlève. Il passe ensuite les doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer le retire. Je me retrouve complétement nu devant lui. J'ai une érection d'enfer en plus. Je suis totalement mal à l'aise, je baisse les yeux. Je croise les bras pour essayer de cacher ma nudité. Kurt s'approche de moi et écarte mes bras.

« Non beau bébé, ne te cache pas. N'aie pas honte de ton corps. Tu es parfait. Je suis content d'être le seul à l'avoir vu d'ailleurs »

Je relève la tête et son regard est sincère. Je lui souris timidement. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez.

« Allez, entre dans l'eau »

L'eau du bain est chaude, presque brûlante. Tous les muscles de mon corps se détendent au contact.

« Tu viens ? » demandais-je timidement en lui tendant ma main.

Kurt me sourit. Il retire son pantalon de pyjama puis son boxer. Il s'approche de la baignoire. Absorbé par ce magnifique tableau, je suis bouche bée.

« Je veux bien venir te rejoindre mais pour ça, tu dois me faire un place » dit-il en souriant.

Je me décale et Kurt se place derrière moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon torse et me serre contre lui. Il place son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

« Mmh, j'adore ton odeur »

Il dépose une ligne de baisers en partant du haut de mon épaule jusqu'en dessous de mon oreille. Je me plaque encore plus contre lui pour avoir un maximum de contact avec sa peau nue. Malheureusement, il arrête ses baisers. Il attrape le flacon de gel douche et en dépose dans ses mains. Il les frotte et commence à m'en étaler sur le torse. Je sens son érection grandir dans mon dos.

C'est moi qui le fais bander comme ça !

J'aime le sentiment de fierté qui s'empare de moi.

Kurt descend ses mains sur le bas de mon ventre. Mon corps se voûte pour qu'il m'en donne plus. Il effleure ma verge tendue. Il trace des lignes imaginaires du bout des doigts. Le sang qui pulse en moi est du feu. Mon corps est parcouru d'énormes frissons. Chacun de ses touchers m'électrifient.

Mais encore une fois, il arrête tout trop vite. Je geins de mécontentement.

« Je sais bébé. Mais moi aussi, je dois me laver » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille, « retourne-toi »

Oh ! Il veut que **je** le lave !

« Tends-moi tes mains »

Je m'exécute. Il verse du gel douche dedans.

« Mon corps est à ta disposition » me dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Je rougis. Je passe mes mains sur ses bras. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Je les fais glisser jusqu'à son torse. Je prends tout mon temps sur cette partie. Je fais courir mes doigts sur les muscles fins de sa poitrine. Ses abdos se contractent à mon passage. Son corps est tonique et sa peau est blanche et nette.

Je remarque une cicatrice plutôt grande sous son téton gauche. Elle suit la ligne de ses côtes. J'approche un doigt pour la toucher mais Kurt s'écarte.

« Non, s'il te plaît »

« Excuse-moi »

Je retourne sur son torse. J'ose baisser les yeux vers son sexe tendu.

Wow ! Tout ça était en moi ?! Je n'ose pas vraiment le toucher. Bien sûr, je me suis déjà branlé mais je n'ai jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme.

Kurt semble remarquer mon hésitation.

« N'aie pas peur. Je le ferai avec toi pour te montrer, si tu veux »

Je hoche la tête et enroule ma main autour de sa queue. Kurt gémit tout de suite. Je m'essaye à faire bouger mon poignet dessus. Kurt place sa main sur la mienne. Il me regarde avec des yeux enflammés.

« Un peu plus fort. O-Oui comme ça ! »

Il laisse ma main bouger toute seule. J'adore la sensation que ça me procure. Kurt ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière.

**Baiser cette magnifique bouche… **J'ai envie de savoir l'effet que ça fait. Je penche ma tête et pose mes lèvres sur son gland découvert. Kurt ouvre les yeux en grand. Je fais passer ma langue dans la fente.

« B-Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu faiiis ? Oooh ! »

Il vient de lâcher un gémissement qui descend droit vers mon sexe quand j'ai pris le sien en bouche. Le poids qu'il a sur ma langue m'excite au plus haut point. A chaque va-et-vient, je le prends plus profondément. Au bout d'un moment, son sexe touche le fond de ma gorge et Kurt pousse un grand cri. J'accélère mes mouvements. Sa respiration s'accélère.

« B-Blaine, o-oh ouiii juste là ! Stoppe, stoppe je vais jouir »

Mais je ne me retire pas. Kurt vient dans un long gémissement qui ressemble à mon prénom. Il se libère en longs jets dans ma bouche. Son goût est salé et tellement Kurt. Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à ça.

« Putain Blaine ! C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as un putain de don. C'était excellent et inattendu. Je te dois un orgasme maintenant » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

On sort de la baignoire et il m'entraîne sur le lit. Il va dans le dressing et en sort avec deux nœuds papillon : un rouge et un gris argenté. Il m'attache avec aux barreaux du lit.

« Fais-moi confiance bébé »

Il sort un préservatif de la commode. Il le jette à côté de moi. Il écarte mes jambes et se place entre. Il lèche l'intérieur de mes cuisses et place ses mains sur mes fesses de façon à ce qu'elles soient écartées. Je sens sa langue taquiner mon entrée. Cette sensation est très bonne mais c'est un geste aussi très intime. Je m'abandonne au plaisir. Kurt me baise avec sa langue. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre quand je sens une vive douleur.

« Détends-toi bébé. Je vais y aller doucement »

Kurt vient d'enfoncer deux doigts dans mon intimité encore sensible. La douleur laisse vite place au plaisir alors que Kurt bouge ses doigts en moi et qu'en plus, il pompe mon érection douloureuse. Je me tortille mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je voudrais le toucher, l'enlacer mais les nœuds m'en empêchent.

« K-Kurt, s'il te plaît. Plus, plus ! »

Il retire alors ses doigts et lâche mon érection. Il prend le préservatif et le déroule sur sa verge. Il s'allonge sur moi et s'aligne à mon entrée.

« Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

« Oui, oui ! »

Il s'enfonce alors en moi. La douleur est moins grande que la veille. Kurt attend quand même mon feu vert pour bouger. Quand je le lui donne, il se retire et s'enfonce fort. C'est encore douloureux mais le plaisir prend vite le dessus. J'entends ses testicules claquer contre les miens. Kurt s'enfonce une nouvelle et il frappe en plein sur ma prostate.

« K-Kurt, je viens, je viens »

« M-Moi aussi, laisse-toi aller »

Kurt m'embrasse langoureusement et on jouit tous les deux en même temps. Nos cris sont étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Kurt s'écroule sur moi.

On se remet de nos orgasmes et Kurt se retire de moi et me détache. A peine sorti de moi, on entend Joey derrière la porte.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? »

Kurt a l'air énervé d'avoir été dérangé…

« Pardon Monsieur mais votre père est ici »

« Merde, j'avais complétement oublié ! Merci, j'arrive Joey ! »

Kurt se tourne vers moi, il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Je suis désolé bébé » dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Allez, habillons-nous. Tu vas rencontrer mon père ! »

**Voilà, voilà!**

**Laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review! (Ou sur twitter Klaiindy)**

**Je vous aime tous!**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Elles me motivent chaque semaine à écrire. Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec mon travail. Je vous aime fort *cœur***

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leur favoris et ceux qui la suivent.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews.**

**Merci à Emilie et TheMissSadique qui m'ont contacté sur Twitter**

**Merci à ma Zoé, à ma reine de requins licornes, à Fen, à Guest, à justmoi59, à Klaainer et à Kurtnie.**

**Merci à ma Claire pour la correction. ILYSM :3**

**HOP3SO :** ton Michael est adorable. J'espère qu'Eliott et lui deviendront amis ;) XO

**Tsuchito : **je sais que tues gentille bien sûr. Seulement, plus tête en l'air que toi, je ne connais pas ;) C'est assez bizarre étant donné qu'elle possède ton prénom non? Blaine manque cruellement à ma vie aussi :'( snifff Mais non, Papa Burt est gentil, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Kurt va le présenter parce que ce serait assez con de laisser Blaine dans la chambre, non? Il va le présenter en tant "qu'ami". Je pensais mettre le point de vue de Kurt tout à la fin donc je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses... Biiisous!

**Fen : **ça me fait trop rire, j'aurais du écrire ça en fait! J'espère que papa Hummel te plaire! Bisous :)

**Guest : **merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Gros bisous!

**Klaainer : **merci, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira! bisous :)

**justmoi59 : **oui je n'aurais pas aimé écrire que Kurt soit à nouveau froid et distant alors que Blaine vient de lui offrir sa virginité. Bisous!

**Kurtnie : **j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Blaine dans la peau de Christian. Mais je me suis dis que beaucoup de gens auraient fais ça, donc j'ai fais l'exact opposé xD En plus, je trouve que ce personnage va comme un gant à Kurt. Je trouve Blaine beaucoup trop gentil et naïf peut-être. Même si Blainey reste mon chouchou. Et puis, Kurt est celui qui se rapproche le plus de Christian physiquement. Je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) Bisous.

**Et maintenant, le chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 10**

Je le regarde d'un air choqué. Je connais cet homme depuis très peu de temps et il veut me présenter à son père ?! Il nous a quasiment pris en pleine action et j'ai l'impression que l'inscription « A goûter au sexe avec votre fils » clignote sur mon front.

« Kurt, je peux rester ici… »

« Non, tu viens avec moi ! Je tiens vraiment à te le présenter »

« Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre et… »

« Je peux te prêter des vêtements. Va voir dans mon dressing mais fais vite ! »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Tout va bien se passer bébé, ne t'inquiète pas »

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le dressing. Kurt me donne une tape sur les fesses quand il passe à côté de moi.

« Dépêche-toi, ok ? Je t'attends ici »

Je choisis un polo blanc et un jean simple. Je sors du dressing et Kurt s'est habillé lui aussi. Il me jauge du regard et dit :

« Mmh… Il manque juste un petit quelque chose »

Il se penche vers le lit et décroche le nœud papillon rouge. Il le noue autour de mon cou.

« Voilà, tu es parfait maintenant » dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Tu peux me laisser un instant ? J'aimerais utiliser la salle de bain »

« D'accord. Je vais accueillir mon père. N'en profite pas pour t'échapper, ok ? »

J'acquiesce et le regarde quitter la pièce. J'entre dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant. Il est vraiment sérieux, je vais rencontrer son père… Je ne suis pas du tout mais pas du tout près à le rencontrer. Je me demande quand même quel genre d'homme il est. Peut-être qu'en faisant sa connaissance, je pourrais découvrir un peu de l'histoire « Kurt Hummel »… Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne idée !

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes lèvres sont gonflées et rouges, mes yeux sont emplis d'étoiles, mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens et en plus de ça, j'ai du mal à marcher.

_Tout ton corps crie « je viens de me faire baiser » !_

Putain, c'est tellement vrai. Et pire que tout, j'ai **ce** nœud papillon autour du cou ! A croire que Kurt veut m'embarrasser au maximum.

J'essaye d'arranger ma coupe de cheveux et quand je lève mes mains, horreur ! J'ai d'énormes bandes rouges qui me strient les poignets.

_Un signe de plus de ta dépravation, mon cher Blaine !_

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus long. Je ne peux pas rester en manches courtes. Je file dans le dressing récupérer une veste blanche. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Kurt dans le salon.

Il est assis dans le canapé avec son père. Je ne les vois que de dos lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Kurt se tourne vers moi quand il m'entend.

« Papa, voici Blaine »

Kurt me regarde avec fierté et je peux déceler une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il se lève et vient vers moi. Son père se lève à son tour et je me sens redevenir un gamin de cinq ans. Devant moi se trouve un homme chauve et élégant. Il a une carrure impressionnante et il dégage quelque chose qui impose le respect.

« Donc papa, je te présente Blaine Anderson. Blaine, voici mon père Burt Hummel »

Monsieur Hummel me tend la main et je la lui serre. Ouch, même sa poignée de main est impressionnante.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Blaine »

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Je peux voir dans son regard de la joie, du soulagement mais aussi de la méfiance. Je lui souris timidement en retour.

« Moi de même Monsieur »

« Appelez-moi Burt, s'il vous plaît. Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Kurt répond rapidement.

« Blaine est rédacteur en chef du journal de sa fac. Il est venu m'interviewer pour un article »

« Oh ! Vous êtes dans quelle université ? » m'interroge Burt.

« A la New York University Mons-Burt. J'étudie la littérature. Je suis en dernière année »

« Kurt, tu ne remets pas les diplômes dans cette université la semaine prochaine ? »

« Si papa »

Je regarde Kurt, abasourdi. Depuis quand c'est prévu ça ?

Avant que je ne lui pose la question, mon téléphone sonne. C'est surement Sam. Je m'excuse auprès des Hummel et prends l'appel sans vérifier l'identifiant.

« Sam ? »

« Putain Blaine ? Ça fait une éternité que j'essaye de te joindre ! »

Paul ! Super ! Il ne manquait plus que lui…

« Ecoute, Paul, c'est vraiment pas le moment, là »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Kurt. Il parle avec son père mais me regarde avec une expression dure sur le visage.

« Blaine, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Je suis passé à ton appartement mais tu n'étais pas là et Sam n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu es avec ce gars, c'est pour ça hein ? » finit-il avec une pointe amère dans la voix.

« Paul, tu tombes vraiment mal. Je dois te laisser, excuse-moi »

Je raccroche et retourne vers le canapé. Kurt et Burt ont l'air d'être engagés dans une discussion compliquée. Ils parlent d'économie je pense.

Kurt m'interroge du regard mais je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

« Je voulais déjeuner avec toi fiston mais je ne veux pas te déranger »

« On pourra se voir plus tard si tu veux papa »

« D'accord fils »

Ils s'étreignent affectueusement. Burt donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule de son fils puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Blaine. J'espère que l'on se reverra »

Il me serre la main.

« Joey ! » appelle Kurt.

Comme à son habitude, Joey sort de nulle part. Oh mon Dieu, il a surement tout entendu de nos ébats de tout à l'heure !

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Raccompagne mon père »

« Très bien Monsieur »

« A plus tard fils »

Burt quitte la pièce. Kurt le regarde partir. Il est en adoration devant son père. C'est adorable.

Son expression change du tout au tout quand il se tourne pour me regarder.

« C'était le photographe ? » demande-t-il froidement.

« Oui » répondis-je doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Il m'a appelé pour s'excuser pour la soirée de vendredi »

« Mmh… » grogne Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Joey est de retour.

« Monsieur, les fournisseurs arriveront à Philadelphie cet après-midi »

« Très bien. Assure-toi que l'hélicoptère soit prêt »

« Oui Monsieur. Monsieur Anderson »ajoute-t-il en m'adressant un signe de tête.

Je lui souris et il disparaît.

« Il a ses quartiers dans l'hôtel ? »

« Oui » répond Kurt très sèchement.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Il attrape son portable et compose un numéro.

« Elena, à quelle heure arriveront les fournisseurs ? »

Il me regarde de haut en bas. Je sursaute quand il parle à nouveau.

« Ça aurait été trop dur pour toi de me prévenir plus tôt ? C'est pas vrai ! »

Il est si autoritaire et froid avec ses employés. Il raccroche et va dans son bureau. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse en plan ici mais il finit par revenir.

« Tiens. C'est le contrat dans sa totalité. Lis-le et documente-toi sur Internet s'il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas ou si tu veux te renseigner. On pourra en discuter le weekend prochain. Enfin si tu acceptes ma proposition bien sûr »

Sa voix s'est radoucie et est légèrement anxieuse.

Me documenter… Je ne pense pas que je pourrai utiliser l'ordinateur du garage pour ce genre de recherches. Cela me semble inapproprié. Et utiliser celui de Sam, c'est assez risqué.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur personnel. J'utilise celui de Sam d'habitude… »

« Oh, je t'en prêterai un. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. On ira manger avant. Je vais me changer, ne bouge pas »

« Je vais juste passer un coup de fil »

« Tu veux appeler ton photographe ? Sache que je déteste partager Blaine ! »

Ses yeux me foudroient. Il me regarde sévèrement avant de partir dans la chambre.

Merde, je voulais simplement appeler Sam. Il change d'humeur tellement vite. Le Kurt tendre et doux qui me faisait l'amour i peine trente minutes semble avoir disparu.

« Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il se trouve dans le couloir qui mène à la cabine d'ascenseur.

J'acquiesce. Je le regarde alors que l'on traverse le couloir. Il a enfilé une veste en cuir noir et un slim ultra serré noir aussi. Il fait très mauvais garçon habillé comme ça. Il est vraiment sexy. Il se déplace avec une telle élégance… Il a la souplesse d'un chat dans ses mouvements. Moi par contre, j'ai autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame. Kurt semble doué dans tout ce qu'il fait : il dirige une multinationale, il pilote un hélico, il joue du piano et…

_Et il baise comme un Dieu !_

Et il baise comme un Dieu, oui ! Le pouvoir érotique que possède cet homme est énorme. Peut-être qu'il est moyennement bon mais vu que je n'ai aucun point de comparaison… Je ne peux même pas en parler à Zoé ! Je soupire fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? »

Alors que l'on entre dans l'ascenseur, Kurt m'attire plus près de lui et tire sur mon menton.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de mordre ta lèvre. Si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais te baiser contre la paroi de cet ascenseur et rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera »

Je rougis violemment. Il me sourit doucement. Encore un de ses changements d'humeur !

« Kurt, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, dis-moi »

« Euh… »

Je baisse les yeux et noue mes doigts ensemble.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Zoé. J'ai des questions sur le sexe et j'aimerai avoir des réponses, si tu veux que je fasse euh… ces choses avec toi. Parce que, eh bien, je n'ai aucune expérience pour pouvoir comparer et… »

« Hé Blaine, respire, calme-toi »

J'inspire profondément. C'est très gênant de parler de ça aussi ouvertement. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai été clair.

« Si ça peut t'aider, parle-lui. Mais assure-toi qu'elle ne répète rien à Santana »

« Zoé n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à répéter les confidences des autres ! »

« Santana n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails de ma vie sexuelle »

« Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand je te parle Blaine ! Bon je suis d'accord pour que tu lui racontes ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant mais pas plus. Si ton ami Sam vient à apprendre ce que je veux te faire, il va me couper les couilles »

« Mmh, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il te les coupe »

_OH MON DIEU !_

Kurt me regarde avec les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Oh non ! Je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix, hein ?

_Haha et siiiii !_

Oh non ! Faîtes que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds !

« Il faut que tu acceptes notre contrat ! Plus vite tu seras mon soumis et plus vite je pourrai donner une suite à ce genre de paroles » dit-il avec un énorme sourire pervers.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement et me prend par la main quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Bizarrement, ses mots m'ont excité plus qu'autre chose…

Nous sommes dans le parking souterrain et Kurt se dirige vers une superbe voiture.

« Wow, elle est très belle »

« Oui, je sais »

Ses yeux pétillent comme ceux d'un enfant devant son jouet préféré. Il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dedans. Cette voiture est incroyablement basse. Kurt la contourne et passe derrière le volant.

« C'est quoi comme voiture ? »

Il me regarde comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Vraiment Blaine ?! Tu travailles dans un garage et tu ne sais pas reconnaître une Porsche 981 quand tu en vois une ?! »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'excuses. Il me sourit franchement. Il paraît si jeune là, maintenant. Il est beau comme un ange. Kurt met le contact et la voix de Mick Jagger s'élève. Kurt sourit à nouveau et se met en route. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu as faim bébé ? » demande-t-il en posant la main sur ma cuisse.

_De toi oui !_

Je secoue la tête en rougissant.

« Tu dois manger Blaine ! Je connais un petit restaurant français vraiment agréable »

**OoOoOoOoO**

La Grenouille est un petit restaurant français non loin de l'hôtel de Kurt. C'est un endroit très chic et discret. La lumière tamisée crée une ambiance intime. Des bouquets de fleurs luxuriantes sont déposés un peu partout. C'est vraiment parfait pour un repas en tête à tête.

Kurt donne son nom à l'accueil et une jeune femme brune nous emmène à notre table. Une serveuse arrive pour prendre notre commande. Je m'apprête à parler mais Kurt m'en empêche.

« Nous prendrons deux gâteaux de crabe, des ravioles de homard et deux soufflets au chocolat. Et aussi votre meilleur vin rouge »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu décides de tout, tout le temps ! »

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Si tu acceptes, tu devras t'y habituer Blaine »

Je ris en retour car c'est très rare de le voir si détendu et, je dois me l'avouer, son sourire me coupe le souffle.

« Mon père t'apprécie »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmh-mmh. Je ne lui ai jamais présenté personne »

« Aucun des neuf ? »

Il rit doucement.

« Tu te rappelles du nombre. Non, aucun »

« Oh… »

« Tu sais, tu as vécu des premières fois ce weekend mais moi aussi »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je n'avais jamais dormi avec personne. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à un homme dans mon lit en plus. Tu es le premier à être monté à bord de mon hélicoptère. Et tu es le premier qui rencontre mon père. Tu es spécial, tu me fais un effet fou »

Ses yeux brûlent. Il me regarde intensément, j'ai l'impression de fondre sur place.

« J-J'ai vraiment aimé ce weekend Kurt » murmurais-je en rougissant.

« Blaine, ta lèvre… Moi aussi » dit-il en soupirant.

Je lui souris timidement. La serveuse nous apporte nos gâteaux de crabe. Elle fixe Kurt avec admiration mais lui ne la regarde pas un instant.

_Il ne joue pas dans la même équipe que toi ma jolie !_

J'inspecte mon entrée. Je n'en ai jamais mangé avant. Kurt examine son assiette d'un air dubitatif. Nous goûtons tous les deux et, à mon plus grand étonnement, c'est délicieux. Kurt a l'air d'être autant soulagé que moi. Je glousse en voyant son expression.

« J'adore t'entendre rire » chuchote-t-il.

« Ton père travaille dans quoi ? » demandais-je pour faire passer ma gêne.

« Il est directeur de plusieurs marques de voitures »

« D'accord… Kurt ? »

« Oui, Blaine ? »

« Pourquoi n'avais tu jamais fais l'amour avant ? »

« Euh… J'ai rencontré un garçon au lycée quand j'avais 17 ans. Il m'a initié à ces pratiques. J'ai été son soumis pendant quatre ans »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais copains ? »

Il secoue la tête. La serveuse nous donne notre plat et débarrasse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les relations banales ne m'ont jamais attiré. Je ne voulais que lui, il était mon seul désir. Il m'aurait flanqué une énorme punition en plus »

Son visage affiche un sourire nostalgique. Mon estomac se retourne. Comment peut-il être nostalgique de **ça** ? Je veux quand même en savoir plus.

« Tes parents étaient au courant ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air « tu en as beaucoup des questions débiles ?! ».

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Vous vous voyez souvent ? »

« Au début oui, on était dans le même lycée. Puis nos chemins se sont séparés quand nous sommes partis à la fac. On se voyait toujours de temps en temps malgré tout. Mange Blaine ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim »

_Tu m'étonnes, vu ce qu'il te balance !_

« Mange » dit-il calmement.

Ça me glace le sang, pire que s'il m'avait crié dessus.

Je prends une bouchée de ravioles. Ils sont délicieux. Si j'accepte l'accord, il me donnera toujours des ordres comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter.

« Notre… relation sera toujours comme ça ? Toi qui me donne des ordres ? »

« Oui. Ecoute, Blaine, je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi fort. Renseigne-toi, lis le contrat et contacte-moi si tu as des questions. On pourrait se voir dans la semaine, mercredi si tu veux ? Les neuf autres avant toi n'étaient pas compatibles avec moi. Mais je sens que toi, tu l'es »

Ses yeux sont enflammés par le désir et la sincérité. Mon cœur rate un battement et mon estomac danse la salsa.

« Tu les vois toujours tes anciens… soumis ? »

Ce mot me dérange vraiment.

« Non. Je ne **me** partage pas » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je regarde Kurt manger son dessert. Il a terminé tous ses plats. Il mange beaucoup mais il a un corps parfait. Je repense à lui ce matin, nu devant moi dans la salle de bain. Je sens la chaleur se propager dans mes joues et le sang migrer vers le Sud.

« A quoi tu penses bébé ? » susurre-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et gigote sur ma chaise à cause de l'effet qu'a sa voix sur moi.

« Oh, je crois deviner. Ton magnifique corps parle pour toi » dit-il encore plus sensuellement.

Je respire profondément et essaye de me calmer. Kurt appelle la serveuse pour payer. Il m'attrape par la main au moment de sortir. Il me raccompagne chez moi. Il se gare devant mon immeuble.

« Merci pour ce weekend merveilleux, Blaine. On se revoit mercredi alors ? »

« Oui, à mercredi »

Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture mais au moment où j'ouvre la portière, Kurt me retient par le poignet. Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que mon cœur se serre.

« A mercredi » dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse doucement et rapidement et me laisse partir.

« Hé Kurt. Merci pour le nœud papillon »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et entre dans mon bâtiment sans me retourner. J'ouvre la porte et Sam me saute immédiatement dessus comme un petit chien.

« Enfin ! Tu vas bien Blainey ? »

Il me palpe le visage comme pour y trouver des anomalies. Oh non, Zoé lui a tout raconté.

« Zoé t'a tout dis ? »

Il fait un sourire adorable à l'évocation de son prénom.

« Oui, ne lui en veut pas. Alors, tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait mal ? Dis-moi et j'irai lui casser la tête »

Je souris parce que j'aime vraiment le côté protecteur de Sam.

« Oui, ça va. Il a été très doux »

« C'était… Je veux dire, c'était bon ? »

Je rougis fortement.

« Oui, je crois »

« Je suis content pour toi. Je suis soulagé que tu sois rentré. Il me fait un peu peur ton Kurt »

« Il est juste compliqué. Il ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres »

Je le serre dans mes bras et lui frotte le dos pour le rassurer.

« Assez parlé de moi ! Toi et Zoé alors ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours été attiré par elle. Elle est géniale, vraiment. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'avais dit de foncer avec elle »

« Oh ! Je suis heureux pour vous. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble ! »

On continue de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Je prépare des lasagnes. Une fois le repas terminé, je file à la douche et me mets à l'aise dans mon lit. J'appelle Zoé.

« Blainey ! J'allais t'appeler ! »

« Coucou Zo' ! Tu as du temps ? J'aimerai te parler de choses… personnelles »

« Oui, bien sûr » dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Donc comme tu le sais, Kurt et moi on a… »

« Oui, oui. Il a été gentil avec toi ? Tu as pris du plaisir ? »

« Oui, il a été parfait. C'était bon, enfin je pense »

« Comment ça « tu penses » ? Tu as joui pendant la pénétration ou pas ? »

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est directe !

« O-Oui »

« Crois-moi, d'après ce que je sais, c'est très rare de jouir lors d'une première fois. Il doit être vachement doué ton Monsieur Parfait »

Je ris à l'entente de ce surnom.

« Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ? »

« Oui, mercredi »

On parle un peu plus. Je vois l'heure tardive sur mon réveil.

« Merci pour tout Zo'. Tu es la seule à qui je peux parler sans être jugé. Avec Sam, c'est délicat »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi mon cœur. Toujours ! »

« Je t'aime Zo' ! Bonne nuit »

« Je t'aime aussi, Blainey »

Je raccroche. J'appellerai Paul demain. Il est trop tard pour le faire maintenant.

Je suis épuisé. Je suis quand même intrigué donc je tire l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouve le contrat. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à découvrir la perversion de Kurt dans sa totalité. Je respire profondément, j'essaye de calmer les tremblements de mes mains.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review.**

**La chanson mentionnée dans ce chapitre est **Satisfaction des Rolling Stones.

**A la semaine prochaine. Je vous aime!**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cindy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11!**

**Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi pour le coup.**

**Je suis assez triste de voir que j'ai perdue des lecteurs depuis quelques chapitres... Mais bon, c'est peut-être à cause de la période de bac...**

**Bonne chance à ma merveilleuse Anne-So pour son oral et à mon sushi pour son brevet! Love mes chéries *coeur***

**En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfiction.**

**Merci à mon Koala préféré, à ma pitite Zoé, à Fen, à Klaainer, à justmoi59 et à Guest.**

**Merci à Emily et à TheMissSadique sur Twitter.**

**Guest : **répète toi autant que tu veux :) surtout si c'est pour dire des choses aussi agréables! Rooh c'est mignon :') Je ne veux pas m'avancer en racontant la suite mais non Kurt va peu à peu changer... Bisous!

**justmoi59 : **c'est vrai que personnellement je n'en ai jamais lu de ce genre mais c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire celle-ci. J'espère que c'est bizarre dans le bon sens... :) merci beaucoup en tout cas. Bisous

**Klaainer : **j'avais un peu peur que la rencontre Burt/Blaine soit bizarre parce qu'elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment quand je l'ai écrite. Mais si tu l'as appréciée c'est bon :) je te laisse à la lecture de ce contrat en espèrant qu'il te plaise. Bisous

**Fen : **oui, j'ai préféré que papa Hummel soit un homme stable un peu comme celui de la série. J'adore la relation qu'ils ont lui et Kurt dans Glee donc j'ai voulu la garder en partie. C'est du vécu donc je peux te dire que c'est TRES gênant. Plus tard, c'est drôle mais sur le coup, tu as envie de disparaître :D Crois-moi, tu veux connaître le degré de perversion de mon Kurt ;) Bisous!

**Tsuchito : **Haan honte à toi ! oui je ne vois pas Burt agir autrement que comme dans la série. Pour moi, il est le père parfait, celui que tout le monde aimerait avoir. En plus, c'est un homme que l'on respecte en un coup d'oeil et je trouve ça putain de cool! Hey, ne te moque pas! Je te fais savoir ma chère Zoé, que ce restaurant existe vraiment! Il est à New York et s'appelle VRAIMENT la Grenouille NAAA! ;) "Paul pue" voilà le mot de la fin. Tu m'as tuée, j'étais explosée de rire quand j'ai lu ça :D tu es déjantée, il fallait que je te le dise ;) gros bisous :3

**HOP3SO : **merci beaucoup! Merci à toi pour ton soutien, à peu près quotidien. C'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir t'aider, je ne le ferai pas sinon :) Eliott boude parce que tu l'as appelé "licorne". Il te fait savoir qu'il est un chat ailé et que la licorne s'appelle Judy. Il embrasse néanmoins Michael :)

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 11**

Je me cale correctement contre la tête de mon lit. Je sors le contrat de l'enveloppe. Il comprend un assez important feuillet de pages. Je commence à le lire, le cœur battant.

**CONTRAT**

Date de début : … /… / 2014

**ENTRE**

Monsieur Kurt Hummel : « le Dominant »

Hôtel particulier Le Phénix, 400 5th avenue New York, NY 10018 USA

**ET**

Monsieur Blaine Anderson : « le Soumis »

Campus New York University, App. 5, 70 Washington Square S New York, NY 10012 USA

**1 – B****ASES**

1. Le but premier de ce contrat est de satisfaire le Soumis en respectant ses limites, son plaisir et ses besoins sans le mettre en danger. Il aura aussi pour but d'aider le Soumis à découvrir son corps et sa sensualité.

2. Les actes qui auront lieu suite à la signature de ce contrat seront confidentiels et consentants. Ils devront néanmoins respecter les limites et règles définies par le Dominant et le Soumis. Les limites pourront être négociées entre les deux parties.

3. Le Dominant et le Soumis devront subir des tests afin de prévenir toutes maladies sexuellement transmissibles (VIH, herpès, hépatite). Si l'un ou l'autre est infecté pendant l a durée du contrat, il devra immédiatement avertir l'autre afin de ne pas transmettre l'infection.

4. Le respect des modalités 1,2 et 3 est la base du bon fonctionnement du contrat. Si une des deux parties manque à ces modalités, le contrat sera minime et les conséquences du manquement seront acceptées par les deux parties.

5. Le contrat doit être lu dans sa totalité afin qu'il soit compris et interprété le plus sérieusement possible. La signature ne sera pas valable sans la lecture complète.

**2 – R****ÔLES**

6. Le Dominant assurera le bien-être, la formation, le contrôle et la discipline de son Soumis. Il sera le seul à décider de la nature de ceux-ci. Il décidera aussi de l'endroit et de la durée de tous les rapports entre son Soumis et lui, en respectant les limites.

7. Si les termes cités dans le paragraphe 1 et les annexes 1, 2 et 3 ne sont pas respectés par le Dominant, le Soumis pourra abandonner le contrat et quitter le Dominant immédiatement.

8. Le Soumis devra obéir aux ordres du Dominant dans les limites des règles imposées. Il donnera du plaisir au Dominant sans poser de questions et sans aucune hésitation. Il acceptera avec plaisir la formation, le contrôle et la discipline que le Dominant lui imposera.

**3 – TERMES DU CONTRAT**

9. Le contrat sera valable dès la signature du Dominant et du Soumis, après qu'ils en aient pris totalement connaissance. La signature les engagera à respecter les règles et limites imposées.

10. La durée de validité de ce contrat sera de trois mois à partir de la date de signature. Au bout de cette durée, les deux parties verront si elles ont été satisfaites. Chacune des deux parties pourra demander une prolongation de la durée du contrat si cela leur semble nécessaire. Sans prolongation, le Dominant et le Soumis pourront se libérer et résilier le contrat.

**4 – ****DISPONIBILITÉ**

11. Le Soumis devra être disponible pour le Dominant du vendredi soir au dimanche après-midi chaque semaine durant les trois mois du contrat et il devra accompagner le Dominant à des événements lorsque celui-ci trouvera cela nécessaire. Des périodes supplémentaires pourront être ajoutées par le Dominant.

12. Le Soumis pourra être congédié à tout moment et pour n'importe quelle raison. Le Soumis pourra demander à partir à tout moment. Le Dominant devra néanmoins accepter cette demande pour que le Soumis soit autorisé à disposer.

**4 – LIEUX**

13. Le Soumis devra se rendre aux endroits choisis par le Dominant pour les événements extérieurs. Ce dernier couvrira tous les frais de déplacement pour le Soumis.

**5 – LES SIGNATAIRES**

Les termes suivants ont été négociés et acceptés par les deux parties. Elles s'engagent à les respecter pour la durée du contrat.

** LE DOMINANT**

5.1. La santé et la sécurité du Soumis seront sa priorité. A aucun moment, il ne fera subir au Soumis, les limites à ne pas franchir citées dans l'annexe 2. Il n'entreprendra aucun acte qui pourrait être dangereux pour lui ou le Soumis. Il n'entreprendra aucun acte qui pourrait blesser ou mettre la vie du Soumis en danger.

5.2. Le Soumis sera sa propriété. Il pourra le contrôler, le dominer et le punir pendant toute la durée de validité du contrat. Le corps du Soumis sera à sa disposition quand bon lui semblera, que ce soit sexuellement ou autrement.

5.3. Le Soumis pourra le questionner sur toutes informations concernant sa formation.

5.4. Il assurera sécurité et stabilité à son Soumis.

5.5. Il pourra punir son Soumis s'il juge cela nécessaire afin de lui rappeler son total asservissement envers lui et pour le discipliner. Il peut flageller, fesser, fouetter. Cela pourra être pour punir le Soumis, pour son propre plaisir ou pour des raisons qu'il n'aura pas à énoncer.

5.6. Durant les punitions, il ne devra faire aucune marque permanente sur le corps du Soumis, ni aucune blessure nécessitant des soins médicaux. Les instruments utilisés ne devront pas être dangereux et aucune blessure grave ne devra être infligée.

5.7. S'il y a blessure, il soignera son Soumis. Il assurera sa bonne santé et sa sécurité. Si nécessaire, il fera appel à une équipe médicale.

5.8. Il fera en sorte de ne pas mettre en danger son Soumis en cas de maladie sur sa propre personne.

5.9. Il sera le seul et l'unique dominant du Soumis.

5.10. S'il juge cela utile à son plaisir, il attachera, menottera, ligotera son Soumis. Il s'assurera à tout moment de la sécurité et du bien-être du Soumis.

5.11. Il s'assurera que les objets utilisés sont stériles et qu'ils peuvent être utilisés sans aucun risque.

** LE SOUMIS**

5.12. Il acceptera d'être à disposition du Dominant et il acceptera d'être sa propriété dès la signature du contrat.

5.13. Il obéira aux règles citées dans l'annexe 1.

5.14. Il devra satisfaire et obéir aux ordres et besoins du Dominant.

5.15. Il devra s'assurer de sa bonne santé et devra se procurer les soins nécessaires en cas de maladie. Le Dominant devra être au courant de tous problèmes médicaux.

5.16. Il acceptera toutes punitions du Dominant sans poser de questions. Il devra respecter et assurer son rôle de Soumis en toute circonstance face au Dominant.

5.17. Il ne se touchera pas ni ne se masturbera sans l'accord du Dominant.

5.18. Il acceptera toutes relations sexuelles avec le Dominant.

5.19. Il acceptera le fouet, la fessée, la canne en guise de punition et il ne se plaindra pas.

5.20. Il devra être respectueux envers le Dominant et adoptera un comportement parfait en sa présence.

**6 – SECURITE**

14. Aucune relation sexuelle dangereuse ne sera entreprise ni aucune relation incluant les limites de l'annexe 2.

15. Les termes de l'annexe 3 ont été négociés et acceptés par écrit par les deux parties.

**7 – MOT D'ALERTE**

16. Les deux parties reconnaissent que le Dominant pourra exiger des actes susceptibles d'entraîner des torts physiques, psychologiques ou affectueux sur le Soumis. Ce dernier utilisera un mot d'alerte.

17. Le mot d'alerte sera CLOWN. Il sera prononcé par le Soumis quand il arrivera aux limites de sa résistance. Le Dominant cessera toute activité dès l'entente de ce mot.

**CONCLUSION**

Les signataires assurent avoir lu et pleinement compris les termes du contrat.

« Le Dominant » : Kurt Hummel

Signature : …

« Le Soumis » : Blaine Anderson

Signature : …

**ANNEXE 1 : ****RÈGLES**

-Le Soumis doit obéir automatiquement et avec enthousiasme aux ordres du Dominant.

-Toutes les activités sexuelles seront acceptées si le Dominant les jugent nécessaire en prenant en compte les limites à ne pas franchir.

-Le Soumis doit se reposer lorsqu'il n'est pas avec le Dominant.

-Le Soumis doit manger correctement et régulièrement.

-Le Soumis doit demander au Dominant si les vêtements qu'il porte sont corrects. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Dominant procédera à l'achat de vêtements à son goût.

-Le Soumis doit avoir une activité physique régulière afin d'avoir un corps agréable pour le Dominant. Pour cela un coach sera désigné pour le Soumis.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas boire avec excès.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas fumer.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas prendre de drogues.

-Le Soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuelles autres qu'avec le Dominant.

-Le Soumis doit adopter un comportement correct tout le temps.

**Tout manquement à ces règles entraînera une punition, déterminée par le Dominant.**

**ANNEXE 2 : LIMITES A NE PAS FRANCHIR**

-Aucun acte impliquant le feu ou les brûlures.

-Aucun acte impliquant les fluides corporels autres que la salive et le sperme.

-Aucun acte impliquant des objets coupants, pointus, contondants.

-Aucun acte impliquant le sang.

-Aucun acte pédophile ou zoophile.

-Aucun acte qui laisserait des marques à long terme.

-Aucun acte impliquant une gêne respiratoire.

-Aucun acte impliquant le courant électrique.

**ANNEXE 3 : LIMITES A ****NÉGOCIER**

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les actes suivants :

-Masturbation

-Anulingus

-Fellation

-Avaler le sperme

-Pénétration

-Fisting

Le Soumis accepte-t-il l'utilisation des accessoires suivants :

-Vibromasseur

-Plug anal

-Godemichet

-Autres jouets anaux

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être attaché avec les accessoires suivants :

-Cordes

-Bracelets en cuir

-Menottes/Chaînes

-Scotch

-Autres accessoires

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être bâillonné ? D'avoir les yeux bandés ?

Quel niveau de douleur peut supporter le Soumis, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les formes suivantes de douleur/punition/discipline :

-Fessée

-Fouet

-Morsure

-Canne

-Cire chaude

-Glace

-Pinces à tétons

-Autres types de douleur

Il reste des feuilles que je n'ai pas lues mais je n'ai pas le courage de continuer. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais accepter tout ça. Si je crois Kurt, cela m'aidera à « découvrir mon corps et ma sensualité ».

_Quelle blague ! Je pense plutôt que tu découvriras toutes les nuances de douleur en signant ce __contrat !_

Je devrais aussi le servir et lui obéir ?! Je soupire. J'ai déjà entendu des personnes affirmer que j'étais naïf mais je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour ma docilité.

Je serais avec lui tous les weekends aussi… C'est beaucoup trop, j'ai besoin de temps pour voir Sam, Zoé et tous mes amis. Il me faudrait au moins un weekend à moi.

L'idée d'être fouetté ou flagellé me fait peur. Je m'angoisse moins pour la fessée. C'est extrêmement humiliant mais ça me semble quand même moins douloureux que les autres options. Ça pourrait passer.

Attaché ? Bon, il l'a déjà fait avec mes poignets. C'était assez excitant…

_Hmm, hmm !_

Bon, ok, c'était putain d'excitant ! Donc ça devrait aller aussi.

Seul et unique Dominant. Encore heure, il ne manquerait plus qu'il m'échange en plus !

Comment vais-je pouvoir accepter tout ça sérieusement ? Il est vrai que le sexe avec lui est plus qu'agréable.

Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents avant de me coucher pour de bon. Je suis crevé. Je n'ai plus aucune force physique ou mentale. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

J'ai peur que, si je refuse, je ne trouve personne d'autre qui puisse s'intéresser à moi. Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec seulement mes yeux pour pleurer.

_T'es pas sérieux, là ? Tu n'es pas en train de penser à accepter quand même ?!_

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que le premier homme qui me plaise soit un sadique qui se promène avec un contrat, des fouets et tout un tas d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas encore découverts ?

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Enfin, j'aurais quand même passé un weekend très… instructif. Mon visage s'enflamme quand je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau, de ses mains parcourant mon corps et de son sexe me comblant parfaitement. J'inspire profondément pour essayer de calmer l'excitation qui grandit dans mon boxer à ces souvenirs.

A quel moment a-t-il pu penser que j'ai le caractère d'un soumis ? Je suis timide c'est vrai. C'est peut-être cela qui l'a induit en erreur…

Je retourne dans mon lit. Je me sens vraiment mal. Je m'allonge et regarde le plafond. Je regrette de l'avoir rencontré !

_Blaine, ne mens pas comme ça !_

Non, franchement, qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre ? Ma vie est tellement plus intense depuis que Kurt y est entré. Je ferme les yeux en espérant qu'à mon réveil, il n'y ait plus de contrat, de menottes mais qu'il reste tout de même un certain chef d'entreprise aux beaux yeux bleus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Sam est en train de frapper comme un fou à ma porte. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil. Il affiche 8 heures. Je me lève difficilement pour voir ce qu'il veut.

« Sam ! Mais pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? » dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

« Il y a un mec qui a un colis pour toi. Tu dois aller signer »

_Décidément, tout le monde veut ta signature !_

« Un colis ? »

« Oui, c'est assez gros. Vas voir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, le mec n'a rien voulu me dire ! »

Je me dirige dans le salon où un homme assez petit et rondouillard se tient debout, près du canapé.

« Tu veux un café Blainey, »

J'acquiesce.

« Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai ce colis pour vous de la part de Monsieur Hummel. Vous devez signer ce bon de réception pour que je puisse vous le laisser »

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour une livraison ? »

« J'ai reçu des ordres, Monsieur. Je suis aussi ici si vous avez des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil »

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un MacBook Pro »

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je signe le bon de réception et indique au livreur de le déposer sur la table basse. Sam revient dans le salon avec mon café. Il me tend la tasse.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Un cadeau de Kurt. Un ordinateur »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as le mien si tu as besoin »

Sam fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard méfiant.

« Il m'a juste demandé de l'essayer pour que je lui donne mon avis »

Sam hoche la tête. Il ne semble pas vraiment convaincu mais ne pose pas de questions.

L'ordinateur est très beau. Il est gris argenté, ultra-fin et possède un grand écran.

« J'ai tout installé pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser dès maintenant » m'explique le livreur.

Il continue ses explications en me montrant des icônes sur l'écran. Sam le raccompagne dès qu'il a terminé puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé.

« Wow, classe ! C'est un petit bijou que tu as là, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi » s'exclame-t-il « la plupart des gens envoient des fleurs mais ce mec ne fait rien comme les autres apparemment » ajoute-t-il.

Je lui souris.

« Merci Sammy »

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

« Pour tout. Tu es génial avec moi »

Je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. Si ce Hummel te fait du mal, je lui casse les dents »

Il s'éloigne de moi et se lève.

« Je vais aller courir un peu »

« D'accord »

Il commence à partir quand il fait brusquement demi-tour.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. Les maisons d'édition où tu as postulé pour ton stage ont rappelées et tu as rendez-vous avec eux. J'ai noté l'heure et le lieu sur un post-it »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! »

« Oui ! Bon j'y vais. A plus tard Blainey ! »

Une fois que Sam est sorti de l'appartement, j'ouvre ma boîte mail. Kurt m'a envoyé un message. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ton nouvel ordinateur

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Comme tu vois, je t'ai fait parvenir l'ordinateur que je t'avais promis. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir mercredi. Je suis là si tu as des questions.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que tu m'as prêté

**A **: Kurt Hummel

J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, merci. C'est normal, vu l'intense effort physique que j'ai fourni hier ! Ce n'est pas mon ordinateur, c'est seulement un prêt de ta part.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que je t'ai prêté

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Oui, tu as raison. Mais c'est un prêt à durée indéterminée.

As-tu lu les documents que je t'ai donnés hier ? Si oui, as-tu des questions ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Lieu inapproprié

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Oui mais je préfère te les poser quand on se verra mercredi plutôt que par mail. Peut-être mais cela reste un prêt. Je dois te laisser, certaines personnes ont besoin de travailler pour gagner leur vie.

Bonne journée Kurt.

Blaine.

* * *

J'attends quand même sa réponse avant de partir. Elle arrive quasi instantanément, comme les précédentes.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que je t'ai prêté

**A** : Blaine Anderson

A plus tard bébé.

Hé ! Je travaille aussi pour gagner ma vie !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

Je souris comme une adolescente. J'éteins l'ordinateur. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer car sinon je vais être en retard au boulot. Je m'habille rapidement et pars travailler.

Vers 11 heures, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Il n'y a personne au garage donc je me permet de répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Hey Blaine ! Tu vas bien ? »

Merde, Paul. J'avais complètement oublié de le rappeler !

« Oh, salut Paul » dis-je d'une voix légèrement froide.

« Blainey, je suis vraiment désolé pour vendredi. J'avais trop bu, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou te faire peur. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ont juste été décuplés avec l'alcool. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment été con »

Il y a tellement de sincérité dans sa voix que je n'ai pas la force de rester fâché contre lui plus longtemps.

« Bien sûr, je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence pas. Tu es un très bon ami mais je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi »

« Je sais Blainey, je m'en veux vraiment. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi mais j'accepte ta vision des choses »

« Merci Paul. Sincèrement. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu es comme un frère pour moi »

« C'est gentil. Alors tu as avec Hummel maintenant ? »

Sa voix est beaucoup moins aimable d'un coup.

« Paul… Arrête s'il te plaît »

« Excuse-moi. Dis tu veux que l'on se voit pour le déjeuner ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Rejoins-moi au garage dans une heure environ »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure Blaine »

Une heure plus tard, Paul entre dans le garage. Il se dirige vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Blainey ! » s'exclame-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut Paul ! On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! »

On part vers le restaurant au coin de la rue du garage. En marchant, Paul se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« On est ok ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi ! »

Il sourit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me précipite pour rentrer une fois que j'ai fini le travail. Je suis impatient de voir si Kurt m'a à nouveau envoyé un mail. Je dois aussi rechercher des informations pour le contrat. Sam n'est pas là quand je pénètre dans l'appartement. Je vais directement dans la chambre et j'ouvre ma boîte mail. Je saute littéralement de joie quand je vois qu'un message de Kurt m'attend.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Gagner sa vie

**A** : Blaine Anderson

J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Gagner sa vie

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ma journée s'est très bien passée, merci.

Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Documentation

**A **: Blaine Anderson

J'en suis ravi. Mais au lieu de m'écrire des mails, tu devrais faire des recherches pour notre accord.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Fauteur de troubles

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Si un certain PDG arrêtait de m'envoyer des messages, je pourrai faire mes devoirs. Je veux à tout prix être apte à satisfaire vos besoins Monsieur Hummel !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Impatient

**A **: Blaine Anderson

C'est toi qui dois arrêter d'écrire à ce PDG. Maintenant fais tes devoirs ! Je ne doute pas de vos compétences Monsieur Anderson )

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Kurt Hummel vient vraiment de m'envoyer un smiley ? J'aurai vraiment tout vu !

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Devoirs

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Très bien, je vais les faire ! Des suggestions pour m'aider dans mes recherches ?

Blaine

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Devoirs

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Commence par Wikipédia. Plus de mails à moins que tu aies des questions, ok ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Contrôle

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ok, ok !

Qu'est-ce que tu es autoritaire !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Contrôle

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Et encore tu n'as rien vu… Oh, si peut-être que tu peux te faire une idée maintenant ! Au travail !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

J'ouvre Wikipédia et tape « soumission » dans le moteur de recherches.

Un petit moment après, je suis complétement choqué par les choses que j'ai découvert. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire la plupart des trucs que j'ai vus. Pourtant, une partie de moi est follement excitée par toutes les images affichées à l'écran. Entre trouver sexy ces pratiques et les faire il y a un grand fossé. Il faut que je sorte me défouler pour pouvoir m'éclaircir les idées.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**L****aissez votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Si vous appréciez ce que je fais, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon recueil d'OS Shining Love (il n'y a qu'un chapitre mais le deuxième est en cours d'écriture)**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Je vous aime tous**

**Cindy :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou!**

**Et oui, je publie drôlement tôt ce vendredi, je suis moi-même surprise d'avoir terminée avant.**

**J'avoue que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motivées. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Anne-So qui m'a laissé ma 100ème review! Merci pour tout, je suis contente que l'on soit amies et qu'on ait autant de points communs, merci énormément!**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivent cette fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leur favori. Et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire chaque semaine!**

**Merci à youyoulita pour toutes tes reviews, à Mia-zure, à Fen, à mon Koala adoré, à ma Claire, à Klaainer, à CheesyKitten, à justmoi59, à ma Zoé et à ma Guest-fan :)**

**Guest : **merci beaucoup :) tu verras par la suite si elle te plaît toujours mais normalement il n'y a pas de risques :) Oui Kurt est un peu spécial mais il est superbe! Bisous**  
**

**Tsuchito : **MDR toi tu es restée sur l'idée du scotch, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça t'a marqué plus que le reste. Il y a un contrat super bizarre et tu es choquée par le scotch :D tes reviews je les adore, elles sont hilarantes. Et au fait, mon copain ne m'a pas mise dehors ;) merci ma Zoé *coeur*

**justmoi59 : **ouf, tu me rassures :) leur drôle de relation est la base de tout le reste donc c'est génial si tu l'apprécies. Ben je te laisse imaginer sa réaction. Je peux juste te dire que Kurt est trèèès possessif... ;)

**CheesyKitten : **je croyais t'avoir perdue avec les chapitres précédents mais non :D je me doute bien qu'il t'ait plu ayant déjà eu un aperçu de tes goûts assez... pervers :) MDR ravie de savoir que Rousseau kiffait la fessée! Si j'avais su ça i ans, je l'aurai sorti dans mon bac de philo xD Mon copain m'a proposé tout ça quand on s'est rencontré donc... non je rigole ;) (j'aurai signé direct aussi #petitefillesage :D) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu sois de retour gros bisous *coeur*

**Klaainer : **Blaine va beaucoup réfléchir là-dessus. J'aurai quand même un peu peur aussi mais bon... J'espère que les OS t'auront plu :) merci en tout cas!

**HOP3SO : **alors il faut 72 heures pour arriver sur la Lune apparemment! Donc mes enfants - oui mon chat ailé et ma licorne sont mes enfants - et moi nous t'attendrons dans trois jours sur la Lune. J'ai le thé et les biscuits. J'ai emmené de quoi jouer au tennis parce que jouer au tennis en apesanteur doit être assez drôle :) hâte de goûter tes cupcakes et de pouvoir rencontrer Michael et Coquelicot Cub :) Bisous et câlin!

**Fen : **Même si Kurt est pervers, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choquée... Haha, je songe sérieusement à écrire une alternative juste por toi ;) Merci pour tes reviews à quasi chaque chapitre...

**Mia-zure : **Haha, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai du passé pour une psychopathe nymphomane avant toi pour avoir écrit ce que j'ai écrit xD je publie tous les vendredis si tout va bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis contente de voir que ma fic attire de nouveaux lecteurs qui l'apprécient donc merci!

**youyoulita : **merci tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit n'avoir jamais lu de fics comme celle-ci avant. J'espère que c'est une bonne chose.. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec la petite voix de Blaine. Merci et courage pour ta fiction :)

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 12!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 12**

Je décide de partir au club de boxe. J'avais l'habitude d'y aller au moins une fois par semaine mais depuis que Kurt est entré dans ma vie, je suis beaucoup moins régulier. Je sors mes baskets, mon haut sans manches blanc et mon short bleu foncé et les enfile. Je fourre mes affaires de rechange dans mon sac.

J'ai besoin d'aller me défouler. Je ne peux pas rester ici à ressasser les choses dérangeantes que j'ai découvertes. J'enfile ma veste de sport grise à capuche et met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Je manque de rentrer dans Sam en sortant de l'appartement. Il a les bras chargés de sacs. Je m'excuse et lui fais signe avant de commencer à courir. J'aime aller au club en courant, j'aime sentir mes muscles se réveiller sous l'effort. Cela me permet d'être échauffé et de pouvoir commencer à boxer tout de suite en arrivant. J'ai besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'il y a en moi.

_Je connais un bon moyen pour ça…_

L'hôtel de Kurt n'est pas loin. Je pourrais y être en peu de temps et je pourrais lui demander qu'il me **baise fortement**. Mais, en bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il est, il serait capable de refuser et ce serait très, très humiliant. J'abandonne cette idée et accélère ma course au son de Muse dans mes oreilles.

J'arrive au club. Plusieurs personnes me saluent lorsque je passe à côté d'elles. Je me faufile dans les vestiaires pour poser mon sac et pour prendre mes gants dans mon casier. Je les enfile et me dirige vers un des sacs de frappe. Je commence à taper dedans et réfléchit en même temps.

Je veux Kurt. C'est indéniable, mais je ne pense pas vouloir toutes ses règles. Non, j'en suis sûr, je ne pourrais pas accepter toutes ses conditions. Je ferai mieux de relire le fameux contrat en détail pour pouvoir lui proposer mes suggestions. Pendant mes « devoirs », j'ai cherché si son contrat avait une valeur juridique, mais apparemment, non. D'après moi, Kurt le propose pour que lui comme moi soyons au courant des paramètres de notre relation. Un peu comme un mode d'emploi. Il veut que je sache de quoi il est capable et il veut savoir ce que je peux lui donner. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je suis prêt à lui accorder.

Depuis la lecture du contrat ou même depuis l'apparition de l'accord de confidentialité, je me demande pourquoi Kurt est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a subi pour être tel qu'il est ? C'est peut-être sa rencontre avec cet homme quand il était au lycée qui l'a changée à jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs. J'essayerai de le demander à Kurt.

Je frappe le sac de toutes mes forces pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus l'énergie pour lever le poing.

Ça fait vraiment du bien de lâcher la pression comme ça. Grâce à l'effort, ma détermination est plus grande. Je lui ferai part des termes que j'accepte et de ceux que je refuse. Je lui enverrai un mail pour que l'on puisse négocier mercredi. J'inspire un grand coup et retourne dans les vestiaires. Je suis plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à prendre une décision.

Il y a déjà du monde en train de se changer quand j'entre dans les vestiaires. N'étant pas tout à fait à l'aise avec mon corps, j'attrape mon sac et rentre en prenant mon temps.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve Sam, torse nu, au milieu du salon, en train de faire des pompes. Je complexe encore plus en le voyant dans cette tenue. Sam a un corps parfait. Le mien n'est pas difforme ou ce genre de choses, il est juste d'une banalité effarante. Il me propose de le rejoindre dans ses exercices mais je prétexte être fatigué et avoir besoin d'une douche pour pouvoir m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je m'étale sur le lit en posant l'ordinateur sur mon ventre pour écrire un mail à Kurt.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet : **Sous le choc

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Ok, je me doutais que ce je découvrirais serait… spécial mais pas à ce point !

Ecoute, c'était cool d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais c'est trop, beaucoup trop ! Bonne continuation.

Blaine.

* * *

J'envoie le message. Je suis content de ma petite blague. J'espère qu'il va la prendre sous le ton de la rigolade.

_Mais t'es malade Anderson !_

Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai envoyé ça ?! Il va prendre ce mail au sérieux et ça va chauffer pour moi. Merde ! Il doit bien avoir un minimum d'humour quand même, non ?

_Oui l'humour de Kurt Hummel existe autant que les licornes arc-en-ciel, c'est sûr !_

Je déglutis. J'actualise ma boîte de réception toutes les minutes. J'attends sa réponse et j'attends, j'attends…

Au bout de 30 minutes, il n'y a toujours aucune nouveauté. Pour patienter et faire disparaitre le nœud qui enserre mon estomac, je mets mon IPod en marche. Je reprends le contrat pour noter les termes que j'aimerai négocier.

Au bout d'un moment, je ressens le besoin de lever les yeux. J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment. C'était au garage lors de la visite de…

_Kurt !_

Il se tient sur le pas de ma porte. Il est magnifique. Il porte une chemise bleue claire et un jean tellement, tellement serré noir. Je coupe la musique et baisse les yeux.

_Merde, il est venu te corriger…_

« Blaine »

_Oh oui, tu vas prendre cher Anderson !_

Sa voix est glaciale et son expression ne laisse rien passer de ses sentiments. Je déglutis difficilement. Mon cerveau est déconnecté et aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Putain, mais pourquoi Sam l'a autorisé à entrer chez nous aussi ?!

Je suis avachi sur mon lit, toujours dans ma tenue de boxe, même pas douché et lui, il est plus beau qu'un modèle photo avec son **putain** de jean serré.

« Ton mail méritait une petite visite »

Et encore merde. Mon petit jeu s'est retourné contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait le déplacement. Il se rapproche vers mon lit.

« Je peux ? » dit-il en désignant le bord du matelas.

Je hoche la tête, ma langue a perdu sa fonction.

« J'ai toujours pensé que la chambre était le reflet de la personnalité de la personne qui l'occupe. La tienne ne fait pas exception. Elle est petite », dit-il avec un coup d'œil amusé vers moi, « simple, mais dégage un calme et un bien-être immenses »

J'ai toujours aimé ma chambre. Les meubles en bois blanc et le lit en métal blanc aussi apportent la sérénité. Mais des petits détails, comme le patchwork que Zoé m'a offert qui recouvre le lit, apportent une touche d'originalité qui égayait la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Mon cerveau semble avoir momentanément retrouvé sa fonctionnalité.

« Je venais juste d'atterrir de Philadelphie quand j'ai eu ton mail. Je suis venu directement »

Il me sourit légèrement en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

« Oh… »

Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise. Si je lui dis que je rigolais, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

« Comme ça, tu penses que **c'était cool** d'avoir fait ma connaissance ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me répondre en personne » dis-je doucement en emmêlant mes doigts.

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement. Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu le fais exprès de te mordre la lèvre ? »

Sa voix est plus rauque et son regard est enflammé. Je la lâche et cligne rapidement des yeux.

« Non, je ne me rends pas compte que je le fais la plupart du temps »

La pièce est chargée d'électricité à cause de la tension qu'il y a entre nous. Un puissant courant semble s'établir entre nos deux corps dès que l'on est ensemble. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration devient plus difficile quand je vois Kurt se rapprocher de moi. Il tend la main vers une boucle qui s'est échappée sur mon front. Il enroule ma mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et joue avec un long bout de temps. Je ne sais plus comment respirer. Il tire légèrement dessus ce qui provoque un délicieux frisson le long de mon dos.

« Tu as été t'entraîner ? » souffle-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est la première fois que tu y retournes depuis que l'on s'est rencontré »

Il remet ma mèche en place et laisse glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de mon front puis atteint le lobe de mon oreille avec lequel il s'amuse.

« J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit »

Il me captive par ses gestes, par son regard, par sa personne entière. Il m'attire comme un prédateur avec sa proie, comme le papillon par la flamme. Et il sait tout à fait l'effet qu'il me fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit ? »

« Toi. Le contrat. L'homme mystérieux qui t'a initié… »

« Et c'est à cause de ça que tu as décidé qu'il était cool de faire ma connaissance ? »

Je rougis et baisse la tête. Il la relève du bout du doigt.

« Dis-moi ce qui te dérange bébé »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ton… initiateur ? » murmurais-je.

Il retire sa main et ferme les yeux. Il les rouvre quand il semble avoir pris une décision.

« Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe »

Bizarrement, ma curiosité n'est pas assouvie. Au contraire, j'ai envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Mais je me tais de peur de le brusquer. Il me regarde fiévreusement et tire sur mon menton. Il sourit. Qu'est-ce que sa bouche est sexy…

« Bon, je suis ici pour une bonne raison. Je vais te montrer à quel point ma **continuation** va être **bonne** »

_Aïe ! Heureux de t'avoir connu Blaine !_

Je le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte pendant qu'il caresse ma joue avec son pouce.

« Qu'en penses-tu Blaine ? »

Son regard brûlant allume toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Des puissantes vagues d'envie, de désir déferlent dans mes veines. Choisissant de le surprendre, je lui saute dessus. Mais malgré sa surprise initiale, il retourne la situation et me bloque sous lui contre le matelas. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et je pose les miennes sur ses avant-bras. Il me regarde avant de plonger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et s'entoure autour de la mienne avec force. Son poids pèse sur la totalité de mon corps. Je sens son excitation sur le bas de mon ventre et mon désir grimpe encore d'un étage. C'est de moi qu'il a envie, pas d'un homme au corps d'athlète, pas de l'un des neuf, pas de ce Smythe. De **moi**.

Ses lèvres quittent soudainement les miennes et je grogne de mécontentement en essayant de retrouver leur humide chaleur.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » chuchote-t-il alors que son visage est tout près du mien.

« O-Oui, oui »

Ma voix est tremblante et mal assurée. L'envie tourbillonne en moi avec une intensité surprenante.

Kurt lâche mon visage pour fouiller dans la poche arrière de son jean. Je me redresse en prenant appui sur mes coudes pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il tient un nœud papillon dans sa main. Oh putain ! C'est **le** nœud argenté avec lequel il m'a attaché et dont j'ai encore les marques sur mon poignet gauche. Il me grimpe dessus en disposant ses genoux de chaque côté de mon torse et ligote mes poignets ensemble. Ensuite, il noue l'extrémité du nœud après les montants de mon lit. Je suis totalement exposé et à sa merci et étrangement, ça m'excite comme un fou.

Il s'éloigne de moi et se met debout à côté du lit. Ses pupilles sont complétement dilatées et ses yeux assombris sont remplis de luxure lorsqu'il me regarde.

« Tu es tellement sexy comme ça bébé »

Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour défaire ce putain de nœud pour pouvoir le toucher.

« Attention Blaine ! Ne bouge pas sinon j'immobilise aussi tes chevilles. Ne fais pas de bruit sinon je te bâillonne. En plus, Sam est sûrement derrière la porte à écouter ce que l'on fait »

Je ferme la bouche à cause de la peur du bâillon et de l'embarras pour Sam.

Il enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et remonte lentement le long de mes jambes jusqu'à l'élastique de mon short. Il l'abaisse d'un coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger le bassin pour trouver une friction sur mon sexe tendu.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? En plus, tu te mords **encore** la lèvre et c'est un **putain** d'excitant pour moi alors fais attention » grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'en peux déjà plus alors que Kurt ne m'a quasiment pas touché. Il s'éloigne du lit et se déshabille lentement sous mon regard fasciné.

« Le spectacle te plaît j'espère ? Mais tu sais quoi, tu en as **trop, beaucoup trop** vu pour le moment » dit-il d'une voix amusée en reprenant les mots de mon mail.

Il revient sur moi et commence à enlever mon haut blanc. Mais au lieu de le retirer complétement, il fait en sorte qu'il reste bloqué sur mes yeux afin de m'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois vraiment plus rien.

« Mmh… tu es vraiment magnifique. Attends je reviens »

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et je le sens s'éloigner. Il quitte la chambre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça ! En plus, il se promène dans l'appartement en boxer. Et s'il tombait sur Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?!

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me sort de mes pensées. J'entends des glaçons cogner contre les parois d'un verre. Il le pose sur la table de nuit et me chevauche à nouveau.

« Tu veux boire bébé ? » murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude.

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse. Quand je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'ouvre instinctivement la bouche pour approfondir la baiser. Mais au lieu de sentir sa langue, il fait couler du vin dans ma bouche. J'essaye de me calmer pour ne pas m'étouffer. C'est tellement sexy. Ses lèvres sont encore plus délicieuses comme ça.

« C'est plutôt **cool**, non ? »

Il se déplace pour s'allonger contre moi. Je sens son imposante érection contre ma hanche. Il se relève un peu et j'entends à nouveau le bruit des glaçons. Il m'embrasse légèrement alors que ses lèvres sont froides. Puis en prenant tous son temps, il entreprend une ligne de baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma gorge puis sur mon torse et mon ventre. Il dépose un glaçon dans le creux de mon nombril. La morsure du froid sur ma peau est exquise et me fait frissonner. Je secoue mes hanches pour faire disparaître le dé de glace.

« Non ! Ne bouge pas. Si le glaçon quitte ton nombril, je te punirai Blaine »

Putain, cette sensation de froid électrifie tout mon corps et le rend encore plus sensible.

Il suce mon téton droit alors qu'il tire sur le deuxième avec ses doigts. Sa langue est très froide contre la peau brûlante qu'il taquine.

« Est-ce que c'est assez **cool** ça ? »

Il suçote mon deuxième téton. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas onduler les hanches. Cette sensation est atroce et délicieuse en même temps.

« Si l'eau déborde de ton nombril, je ne te ferai pas jouir »

Il fait courir ses doigts sur mon ventre. Ma peau est hypersensible. Tout est trop intense, trop fort. Par réflexe, mon corps se cambre sous son toucher pour avoir plus de contact. Le glaçon a fondu et je sens le liquide froid couler de mon nombril. Kurt le récupère en le léchant. Il suce et mord ensuite la peau de ma hanche.

« Oh bébé, l'eau s'est échappée. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire pour avoir désobéi ? »

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne suis que sensations et respiration bruyante. Il n'y a plus que sa voix et ses doigts qui comptent. Il glisse sa main dans mon boxer en effleurant ma queue douloureuse. Il finit par la prendre en main. Je pousse un long gémissement de soulagement.

« Mmh bébé. Tu es tellement bandant » dit-il en suçotant la peau sensible de mon cou.

Il entame de lents et longs va-et-vient. Je lève mon bassin pour aller à la rencontre de son poing. Il passe son pouce sur mon gland recouvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je gémis de plus en plus quand il décide de retirer le teeshirt qui m'empêche de le voir.

« Je veux te toucher moi aussi »

« Je sais bébé, je sais »

Il m'embrasse au même rythme que ses mouvements de poignet. Il décrit des petits cercles sur le bout de mon sexe. Il caresse mes cheveux de sa main libre et pénètre ma bouche de sa langue. Je sens mon scrotum se contracter et mon ventre se tordre. Je tremble et essaye de me frotter plus rapidement dans sa main. Mais au lieu de ça, Kurt ralentit et reprend ses va-et-vient, me ramenant au bord de l'explosion. Encore, encore et encore. J'ai envie de pleurer de frustration.

« Quelle douce punition, tu ne trouves pas ? Si près et pourtant si loin. Est-ce que c'est **cool** ça ? »

« Je t'en prie ! » gémis-je en tirant sur le nœud.

Il me sonde du regard et sourit lubriquement.

« De quelle façon pourrais-je te baiser Blaine ? »

Je frissonne.

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Tu me pries de quoi Blaine ? »

« Prends-moi, maintenant ! »

« De quelle façon pourrais-je te baiser ? » répète-t-il.

Il arrête ses mouvements autour de mon pénis et prend un préservatif posé sur la table de nuit. Il se positionne entre mes jambes et enlève mon boxer en me regardant les yeux bleus foncés et brillants. Il enfile le préservatif sur sa longue érection.

« Est-ce que c'est **cool** ça ? » dit-il en se masturbant.

« C'était une blague ! »

Il me jette un regard menaçant en se caressant toujours.

« Une blague ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît Kurt ! »

Il me retourne presque violemment alors que mes mains sont toujours liées. Il redresse mes fesses et je me tiens en appui sur mes coudes. Il me claque le cul fortement et s'enfonce d'un coup en moi. Je jouis instantanément malgré la brûlure due au manque de préparation. Le plaisir est intense. Je pousse un profond cri et m'effondre sur le lit. Kurt me pénètre violemment en s'enfonçant profondément en moi. Je sens le bout de son érection taper brutalement dans ma prostate à chaque mouvement. Je sens déjà la tension familière remonter en moi. Elle monte, elle monte.

« Encore bébé, allez » gémit Kurt contre ma nuque.

Et aussitôt, je jouis une deuxième fois en répétant son nom. Kurt se fige et je sens son sexe pulser en moi sous la libération.

« Mmh merci bébé c'était une excellente **continuation** ! » dit Kurt d'une voix essoufflée.

Il se retire de moi et je geins sous la sensation douloureuse quand mon intimité se referme sur du vide. Je suis épuisé et j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Kurt se rhabille et me détache.

« Alors ton mail était une blague ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Oui »

« J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu refuserais sans que l'on ait parlé »

« Je réfléchis encore à ta proposition. Certaines choses me… dérangent »

Il ne répond rien.

« Kurt ? »

« Mmh »

« Tu vois toujours Sebastian ? »

« Oui, on a une relation strictement amicale maintenant »

Un puissant sentiment de jalousie s'enroule autour de mon estomac.

« Tu lui as parlé de… nous ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Toi tu peux parler à qui tu veux de nous, mais moi, je dois me taire ! »

« Oh ! Je pourrais te présenter l'un de mes anciens soumis si tu veux »

Mon cœur se tord douloureusement.

« Non » dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« Blaine… Je ne voulais pas te vexer »

« Je ne suis pas vexé. Je suis blessé »

« Oh… Mmh »

Un silence gênant s'établit.

« Tu restes ? »

« Non je dois rentrer, j'ai du travail. En plus, je ne dors pas avec mes soumis »

« D'accord, tu peux partir alors »

« Tu me mets dehors ? »

Je ne réponds pas et boude dans mon coin.

« Une bonne correction ne te ferai pas de mal ! »

« Si je signe un jour, ça arrivera ! »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Non »

« Ok… On se voit mercredi ? »

« Oui. Je te raccompagne »

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant que je me rhabille. On se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Kurt se tourne vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il, le front plissé en caressant ma lèvre avec son pouce.

« Oui »

C'est faux. Je me sens vide. La colère est remplacée par le chagrin. Il me propose du sexe, seulement du sexe alors que je veux plus. Mon élan de jalousie m'a fait découvrir que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que prévu.

« A mercredi »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Il est tendre, doux, presque amoureux.

_Ne te fait pas des films, Blaine…_

Il caresse doucement mes joues avec ses pouces et approfondit le baiser. Il fait rouler lentement sa langue autour de la mienne, comme pour enregistrer chacune des sensations que ça lui procure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Blaine ? » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres en tenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et part. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'effondre parterre en pleurant.

« Blaine ? »

Sam me voit sur le sol et se précipite pour me serrer contre lui.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce con ? »

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps contre lui. Il reste à me serrer fort dans ses bras sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

« Blainey… »

« Je veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît »

« Ok… Dis-moi juste s'il t'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ou s'il t'a fait du mal physiquement ? »

« Non »

« D'accord… » dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, « au fait, Cooper a appelé pour dire qu'il viendrait à la remise de diplômes. Il te téléphonera demain » ajoute-t-il en quittant la chambre.

« Merci Sammy »

Il me sourit en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et il part, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Je me mets dans le lit après avoir changé les draps et avoir pris une bonne douche. Je prends l'ordinateur et ouvre ma boîte mail. Kurt m'a écrit.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ce soir

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine, j'attends tes remarques sur le contrat.

Passe une bonne nuit bébé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Voilà les détails qui me posent problèmes. Nous pourrons en discuter mercredi. Les numéros renvoient aux clauses :

1 – je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat pour découvrir mon corps. Je pense que c'est surtout pour **ton** plaisir.

3 – tu es le premier homme avec qui je couche donc je n'ai pas de maladies. Mais et toi alors ?

8 – t'obéir sans hésitation ? On devra en discuter.

10 – un mois pas trois !

11 – Trois weekends sur quatre pas tous les weekends.

5.2 – qu'est-ce que veux dire « autrement » pour toi ?

5.5 – je ne pense pas vouloir être fouetté ou flagellé.

5.9 – soulagé que tu ne veuilles pas me prêter…

5.13 – on reverra les règles

5.17 – quoi ?!

5.19 – voir remarque 5.9

Je préfère voir les limites à négocier avec toi mercredi.

D'ailleurs comment on fait ? Je termine à 17 heures ce jour.

Bonne nuit.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Wow, longue liste ! Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Désolé, un maniaque du contrôle s'est introduit chez moi et m'a interrompu dans la rédaction de cette liste.

Bonne nuit.

Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Au lit !

**A** : Blaine Anderson

VA DORMIR BLAINE !

Kurt Hummel, PDG & Maniaque du contrôle Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Il est ce genre de personnes à crier par écrit en utilisant des majuscules…

Je me couche, le moral à zéro. Je m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review!**

**Si vous aimez ce que je fais aller voir mes OS dans Shining Love...**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime tous *coeur***

**Cindy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez survécu à la frayeur qui a secoué tous les Gleeks avec le hacker du compte de Chris…**

**Me voilà avec ce chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu des problèmes personnels donc je ne suis pas du tout sûre de la qualité de ce chapitre… **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mon grand frère adoré. J'espère que tu vas aller mieux vite!**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent l'histoire à leur favoris et qui la suivent. Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas.**

**J'ai eu le plaisir de voir que j'ai atteint les 30 follows. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes fantastiques !**

**Merci à klaineforever08, ma Zoé, mon Koala d'amour, anitadraz, Klaine-Forever21Eternity, Claire, ma fan, justmoi59, youyoulita et Brave Woodpecker.**

**Brave Woodpecker : **c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu prennes le temps de lire même si tu ne laisses pas de reviews. J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé en tout cas. Tu es partie où ? J'espère que c'est un bizarre bon quand même… Merci c'est super gentil :')

**youyoulita : **oui je savais depuis le début que Sebastian serait là et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Sebastian est génial dans le rôle du mec que l'on déteste )

**justmoi59 : **c'est un petit rigolo ce Blaine, à ses risques et périls… en même temps, Kurt lui fais une proposition qu'il est obligé de négocier je pense Kurt le mystérieux… J'aime laisser le mystère planer sur lui comme ça.

**Guest : **ça ne me dérange pas, répète le autant que tu veux. Des compliments ça ne fait jamais de mal merci beaucoup, les OS sont beaucoup plus faciles à écrire qu'une fic, il y a beaucoup moins de pression. Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce que je fais. T'inquiète, le Klaine vaincra toujours de toutes façons !

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **je te laisse voir par toi-même. Je peux juste te dire que Seb ne sera pas un personnage spécialement appréciable. Oui Blaine tombe amoureux petit à petit et Kurt est… Kurt. Il a de bonnes raisons d'être tel qu'il est. Je tenais beaucoup à ce que Sam et Blaine soient très fusionnels. J'aime leur amitié.

**Anitadraz : **Sebastian est un personnage hyper important pour le reste de l'histoire.

**HOP3SO : **je suis désolée de te mettre mal à l'aise. Comme je t'ai dit je te préviendrais maintenant. Eliott a tricoté une écharpe pour Coquelicot car d'après lui, il fait froid sur la Lune. Les petits martiens George et Roger nous défient toi et moi au Lunis, la semaine prochaine, sois prête ! Gros bisous choumi préféré :3

**Tsuchito : **MDR en effet, tu as dû te demander « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? » :D Le suricate aux dents de cheval fait son entrée pour se faire tabasser par un sushi ! Inédit sur vos écrans :) quelle coïncidence ! Paul te suit même dans tes études ma vieille ! Gard à tes fesses !

**Klaineforever08 : **merci beaucoup. C'est génial de voir que ma fiction attire de nouveaux lecteurs. C'est très gratifiant.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 13**

En rentrant du travail le lendemain, je suis étonné de recevoir un appel de ma mère. La journée au garage a été calme et malheureusement, mon esprit a été rempli de pensées du maniaque du contrôle. Je stresse un peu pour le dîner de mercredi. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir aux commentaires que j'ai faits. Et s'il me laissait car je suis trop exigeant et qu'il va chercher un autre soumis ?

_Croisons les doigts pour qu'il fasse ça…_

Ma mère me sort des excuses qui sonnent horriblement fausses. Elle m'annonce qu'elle et mon père ne viendront pas à la remise de diplômes à cause « du travail de ton père ». Comme si je m'attendais à les voir…

« Oh Blaine, mon chéri je suis désolée » dit-elle forçant sur les tremblements de sa voix.

« C'est pas grave, Coop' fait le déplacement **lui** »

« C'est parfait mon cœur. Tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Oui »

Son ton faussement enjoué me donne la nausée. Elle joue son rôle de bonne mère avec ses surnoms affectueux. Elle ou mon père ne se sont jamais souciés de moi, pourquoi commenceraient-ils maintenant ?

« Quand est-ce que tu nous présente une petite amie chéri ? »

Voilà LEUR problème.

« Maman » soupirais-je fortement.

« Ok, ok. Je comprends que tu gardes ta vie privée pour toi. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je penserai fort à toi. Je t'aime mon cœur »

« C'est ça. Au revoir »

Je raccroche. Cette femme m'exaspère. Elle se contrefout de ma vie mais elle fait semblant de s'y intéresser. Elle ment à longueur de temps. Elle n'accepte même pas le fait que je sois gay. C'est Cooper qui s'est toujours occupé de moi. Ma seule famille c'est lui.

Je vais dans ma chambre totalement désespéré par ce coup de téléphone. J'allume l'ordinateur et ouvre ma boîte mail. Un message de Kurt m'attend. Les battements de mon cœur sont effrénés. Voilà, il va me dire d'aller me décoincer et qu'il ne veut plus me voir. J'ouvre le mail totalement dépité.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Choses qui te dérangent

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Toutes tes remarques s'opposent directement au sens premier du mot « soumis » :

« Un soumis est une personne apte à se soumettre volontairement, elle doit être obéissante et définie comme faisant acte de soumission.

La pratique de la soumission a été mentionnée dans des écrits du Moyen-Âge mais le mot apparaît au XIIème siècle. Soumission vient de l'ancien français _suzmetre _qui signifie mettre dans un état de dépendance par la force.

Synonymes : obéissant, docile, souple, passif, dompté, patient.

Antonymes : rebelle, désobéissant »

Prends en compte cette définition pour notre dîner de mercredi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je souffle un grand coup. Au moins, il ne m'a pas jeté et il prend en compte mes remarques. Et en plus, il maintient le rendez-vous de demain.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Et ton problème alors ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Je me permets de te faire remarquer l'époque de l'apparition du mot « soumission » : XIIème siècle ! Si tu as l'occasion de regarder un calendrier, tu verras que nous sommes en 2014. 2014, c'est-à-dire, 914 ans plus tard environ ! Les choses ont dû changer entre temps, tu ne penses pas ?

Je te soumets, si je puis dire, une définition que tu dois aussi prendre en compte :

« **Concession** : renoncement, abandon de certaines choses ou certains droits dans un conflit.

Synonymes : abandon, compromis, renoncement, transaction »

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Et mon problème alors ?

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Ok, tu marques un point bébé ! Je te prends à 19 heures chez toi demain.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Marcher dans New York

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Monsieur Hummel,

J'ai des jambes et un don incroyable : je sais marcher ! Je peux donc te rejoindre quelque part et venir par mes propres moyens. 19 heures à ton hôtel ?

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Les têtus

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Monsieur Anderson,

Mon mail contenant la définition et nommé « choses qui te dérangent » était fait pour te faire passer un message : fais ce qu'on te dit !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Les rigides

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Allez, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose inédite pour moi de marcher dans les rues de New York.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Les exaspérés

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Ok, tu as gagné. 19 heures chez moi. Je t'attendrai au bar.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

Il a un bar dans son hôtel ? En même temps, ce n'est pas si surprenant, il a un héliport sur le toit… Je n'aime pas vraiment que Kurt soit contrarié à cause de moi. Mais bon, je dois avoir un échappatoire au cas où.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Les pas si rigides que ça

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Merci :)

Blaine xo

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Les exaspérants

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je t'en prie

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Après cet échange… spécial, j'appelle Cooper. Je sais qu'il devait me rappeler mais il est ce genre de personnes qui oublie ce qu'il vient de manger au petit-déjeuner. Il répond à la troisième sonnerie.

« Hey petit frère ! »

« Salut Coop' ! Désolé pour hier j'étais euh… occupé »

« Oh, c'est pas grave. Sam m'a dit que tu t'entrainais tard »

Note à moi-même : remercier Sam d'être si génial.

« Oui, j'avais besoin de me défouler »

« Tout va bien Blainey ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste la pression des exams et tout qui est retombée »

« Mmh d'accord, tu me préviendrais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Sam m'a dit que tu semblais différent ces derniers temps »

Note à moi-même 2 : ne pas remercier Sam.

« Non ça va. Tu connais Sam, il s'inquiète toujours trop »

« Oui c'est vrai. Alors minus, tu vas être diplômé ? »

« Cooper, ne m'appelles pas minus ! »

Je l'entends rire. Je souris à mon tour.

« Coop' ? »

« Oui Blainey ? »

« Tu seras là hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Je suis tellement fier de toi petit frère »

« Merci »

« He c'est normal ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser seul ? »

« Nos chers parents ne viennent pas eux. Tu aurais pu faire pareil… »

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Blainey. On les emmerde ! Tu as réussi à devenir un homme génial sans eux, laisse-les. Tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne le dois qu'à toi et toi seul. Ne laisse personne te rabaisser Blainey ! »

« Tu es génial Cooper, merci. C'est pour toi que j'ai toujours tout fait pour réussir, pour que tu sois fier de moi »

« Et je le suis ! Oublie toutes les personnes qui t'ont laissé »

« Même si ce sont nos parents ? »

« Surtout si ce sont eux ! On est là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce qui a toujours compté »

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu arrives quand ? »

« Je serai là jeudi. On ira au restau pour fêter ton diplôme et pour nous retrouver, ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est super. J'ai hâte de te voir »

« Moi aussi minus ! »

« Je t'aime Cooper »

« Je t'aime aussi petit frère. A jeudi ! »

Je raccroche. Cooper et moi avons toujours été proches. Il a été le seul à ne pas me juger et à ne pas changer d'attitude envers moi depuis mon coming out. Il m'a aussi toujours encouragé pour réussir à atteindre mes objectifs. Il est tout pour moi avec Sam et Zoé. Et peut-être Kurt.

_Alors là, c'est n'importe quoi !_

Après avoir mangé avec Sam, nous regardons un film sur le canapé. Il me jette des regards toutes les cinq minutes pour voir si je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme l'autre soir. Depuis ce jour, il est encore plus protecteur envers moi et méfiant envers Kurt. Je lui fais des sourires rassurants pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète plus. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Je le recouvre d'un plaid et vais à mon tour me coucher.

Le lendemain, je pars au travail vers 10 heures. Je ne suis pas concentré du tout. Je suis à la fois excité et angoissé.

Excité parce que Cooper arrive demain et je suis super content de le revoir et de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Aussi excité parce que ce soir, je vois Kurt. Et Kurt devrait être la définition même du mot « excitation ».

Angoissé parce que le dîner est pour parler du contrat avant tout. Et j'ai assez peur que Kurt passe au-dessus de mes remarques et me dise d'aller me faire foutre si je n'accepte pas ses conditions.

Peut-être que je devrais lui demander une relation sans sexe. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de toutes ses règles bizarres.

_Stop les blagues Anderson ! La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ?!_

Je soupire et essaye de me concentrer pleinement sur mon travail. La fin de journée arrive trop lentement mais trop rapidement en même temps. C'est un sentiment étrange. Je rentre à l'appartement pour rejoindre Sam. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à choisir une tenue pour la remise de diplômes. Il n'est pas diplômé cette année mais il a décidé de venir pour moi. En même temps, j'en aurais fait autant si les situations étaient inversées.

« Sammy ? » appelais-je en entrant.

« Dans ta chambre ! »

Je me dirige dans ma chambre et là, je vois Sam sur mon lit avec tous mes nœuds papillon étalés devant lui.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« Attends, attends avant de m'arracher les yeux ! »

« Je déteste qu'on touche à eux ! Ils étaient rangés dans l'ordre où je les avais achetés ! »

« Allez Blainey ! Ce ne sont que des bouts de tissus »

« Des bouts de tissus ?! »

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je sais que tu les adores. Mais c'était plus simple de les voir exposés comme ça plutôt que dans la commode. Je t'aiderai à les ranger si tu veux »

« D'accord… »

Je m'installe à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Ça a été au garage ? »

« Oui comme d'habitude. J'étais pas très concentré en fait »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je suppose »

« C'est à cause de l'autre soir ? »

« Mmh… »

« Tu veux toujours pas en parler ? Ça me torture de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu étais dans cet état. Je déteste te voir comme ça »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as dit à Cooper ? » dis-je un peu trop sèchement, « excuse-moi Sammy, je ne devrais pas t'agresser comme ça »

« Non, c'est ok. Je vois que tu es à fleur de peau ces derniers jours. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi et j'ai préféré avertir ton frère »

« Je sais. Tout est chamboulé dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire »

« A cause de Kurt ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit qu'il ne t'avais pas forcé ou fait du mal mais pourquoi tu étais si triste alors ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un objet pour lui »

« Tu rigoles ? Il a l'air fou amoureux de toi ! »

Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant ces paroles.

« Arrête Sam… Ce n'est pas du tout son genre »

« Peut-être mais je vous ai vu vous dire au revoir l'autre soir et crois-moi, ce type est fou de toi »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi il est parti directement après m'avoir baisé ? Tu crois qu'un mec qui se soucierait vraiment de moi ferait ça ? »

« Euh… Je suis désolé Blainey. Il doit quand même beaucoup s'intéresser à toi pour venir seulement pour te faire l'amour »

« Pas me faire l'amour. Me **baiser **»

Ma voix déraille quand je prononce ces mots.

« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? »

« Oui mais je ne pourrai jamais rien construire avec lui »

« Viens là Blainey » dit Sam en ouvrant ses bras, « tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Tout le monde change tu sais et tu es une bonne raison pour qu'il change. S'il ne voit pas à quel point tu en vaux la peine, c'est que c'est un connard ! »

Je souris.

« Merci Sammy. Alors tu as décidé quel nœud tu voulais ? »

« Non, j'attendais tes conseils d'expert »

« Tu as totalement raison. Je sais celui qu'il te faut »

Je cherche du regard celui que j'ai en tête.

« Ah le voilà ! Il s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux »

« Merci, il est super. Tu devrais en porter un vert assez sombre pour ce soir. Il fera ressortir le vert de tes yeux et Kurt ne te résistera pas »

« Oui je verrai… Tu m'aides à tout ranger maintenant ! »

« Ok » dit-il avec un lourd soupir.

Nous rangeons tous les nœuds assez rapidement et je pars me changer car l'heure du rendez-vous approche. J'enfile un costume noir par-dessus une chemise blanche et mets un nœud kaki, décidant d'écouter les conseils de Sam.

Je le rejoins dans le salon pour lui demander son avis.

« Alors ? »

« Wow ! Si j'étais gay, je te sauterai dessus. Tu es super sexy ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir tu sais »

« He, tu es vraiment époustouflant Blaine, je te le promets »

Je baisse la tête, mal à l'aise.

« He, tout va bien se passer, ok ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu es génial et ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Kurt l'autre joue, ça ne trompe pas, crois-moi ! »

« D'accord. Je dois y aller je vais être en retard »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

Je lui fais un sourire avant de sortir. J'arrive devant l'hôtel à 18h58.

_Ouf, pile à l'heure !_

Je me dirige vers la personne dans le hall. Elle m'indique la direction du bar. Il y a du monde mais je ne peine pas à trouver Kurt. Il porte une veste bleue foncée avec le pantalon assorti et une chemise blanche. Il est superbe. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit à l'entrée du bar, il m'adresse un sourire en coin ultra sexy puis il vient vers moi. Ses yeux brûlent d'admiration.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu portes très bien le costume » chuchote-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Il m'entraîne à une table et appelle un serveur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Comme toi, s'il te plaît »

Il commande deux verres de Meursault. C'est un vin blanc français apparemment. Il s'assoie en face de moi et me jauge du regard. Il est si beau. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillent d'une façon inédite. Mon corps réagit à son regard mais je me calme tout de suite.

« Tu es stressé ? »

« Oui »

« Moi aussi » murmure-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le serveur revient avec nos verres et je me lance :

« Donc, comment on s'y prend ? On revoit toutes mes remarques une à une ? »

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Pa spécialement mais je pensais que ce dîner était fait pour négocier »

« C'est le cas »

« Très bien. Tu es au courant que ton contrat n'a aucun poids juridique ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que j'allais t'obliger à faire des choses en prétextant que la loi t'y forçait ? »

« Euh… oui »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de taré. Il représente surtout un accord entre toi et moi. Si tu ne veux pas signer, ne signe pas. Et même si tu le fais mais que tu changes d'avis après, il y a assez de clauses pour annuler le contrat. Il est basé sur l'honnêteté et la confiance. Si des mensonges s'établissent entre nous, cette relation n'ira nulle part et tout ça aura été inutile. As-tu confiance en moi ? »

Son regard déborde de sincérité. J'avale une longue gorgée de vin.

_Ne bois pas trop, il va t'embrouiller après !_

« Les neuf ont eu cette discussion avec toi ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils étaient tous aptes à m'obéir directement, sans poser de questions. Ils savaient ce que j'attendais d'eux. On discutait seulement des limites »

« Tu as un marché pour trouver des soumis ? Tu les trouves où ? »

« Non » dit-il en riant, « tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais passer aux choses sérieuses, aux choses qui te dérangent ? »

Je recommence à stresser. Il parle de confiance mais pour moi, elle doit être réciproque. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagisse calmement si je lui de Paul, par exemple.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non »

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

_Aïe, il ne va pas aimer la réponse…_

« Non »

« Blaine… Tu dois manger. Tu préfères prendre le dîner ici ou dans mes appartements ? »

« Ici, c'est mieux. Il y a du monde c'est un terrain neutre »

« Toutes ces personnes ne m'arrêteraient pas, tu sais ? » dit-il sensuellement.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Allez, suis-moi, on va aller dans un coin plus tranquille »

On monte à la mezzanine et un jeune serveur nous accueille.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît »

Nous nous installons à une table magnifiquement dressée et le serveur nous apporte deux verres de vin blanc. Je prends une gorgée et me rappelle quand Kurt m'en a fait boire la dernière fois. Je rougis à ce souvenir.

« Blaine, ta lèvre » il soupire, « j'ai déjà commandé, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est très bien »

« Ravi de voir que tu peux être sage. Alors les choses sérieuses… »

Kurt sort une feuille de sa poche. Oh putain, il a mon mail avec lui !

« Donc, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Mes anciens soumis étaient obligés de faire des analyses sanguines régulièrement. J'en fais moi-même deux fois par an et les résultats de la dernière sont négatifs. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogues et je n'ai jamais eu de transfusions. C'est bon ? »

« Oui »

Le serveur nous apporte nos entrées.

« Ce sont des palourdes, tu aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas je n'en ai jamais mangé »

« Essaye c'est délicieux ! »

J'en prends une dans ma bouche et en effet, c'est délicieux. Il y a un léger goût de citron et de…

« Gingembre ? C'est un aphrodisiaque non ? »

« Oui mais je n'en ai pas besoin avec toi. Tu le sais vu que je te fais le même effet je pense »

Je lui fais de l'effet ?!

« Remarque suivante. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu m'obéisses Blaine… »

« Mais et si tu me faisais vraiment mal ? »

« Les limites à ne pas franchir sont faites pour ça »

« Mais si tu te laissais emporter ? J'ai vu ces crochets bizarres au plafond de ta salle »

« C'est pour la suspension, j'accroche… »

« Non, arrête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas de ça »

« Très bien. Pas de suspension. Mais essaye l'obéissance, s'il te plaît »

« D'accord »

« Ensuite, un mois c'est trop peu. Tu pourras avoir un jour durant un week-end du mois. Mais je te voudrais pour moi un autre jour dans cette semaine. J'ai déjà du mal à rester loin de toi maintenant alors après… »

« Ça me va »

« Et s'il te plaît, essaye les trois mois. Tu pourras partir quand tu voudras »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu m'appartiendras dans le sens où je ferai ce que je voudrais de toi dès que le contrat sera signé. Je pourrai te baiser où et quand je voudrais, tu n'auras pas de questions à poser. Si l'envie de te corriger me prenait, je le ferai. Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant. Tu dois me faire confiance. On ira doucement au début pour que tu t'habitues à me satisfaire. Il y aura de la douleur mais tu verras qu'elle peut conduire au plaisir. Tout est question de confiance. Tu me fais confiance Blainey ? »

_Blainey ?!_

« Oui »

Il semble réellement avoir envie que je signe. Il est beau à voir. Il défend sa cause avec intensité et passion.

Le serveur apporte notre plat. On dirait du risotto.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ce soir »

« Non je t'écoute, c'est pour ça »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Est-ce que Sebastian t'a infligé ce genre de choses ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses à lui ? »

« Je me pose des questions, c'est tout »

« Il n'est pas un monstre, tu sais »

« Mmh »

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Tu me fais des remarques à chaque fois sur ce que je mange »

Un éclair de douleur traverse ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme »

« Je sais »

« J'ai envie de t'arracher ce costume Blaine »

Les muscles de mon ventre se réveillent. Il arrive à m'avoir à chaque fois avec ses allusions sexuelles. Il est tellement bon au lit aussi.

« Non, tu n'as pas eu de dessert en plus »

« Tu en veux un ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Alors moi non plus. Je te veux toi comme dessert »

« Je ne pense pas être aussi bon que ça »

« Non c'est vrai, tu es bien meilleur. Tu es délicieux bébé. J'ai envie de toi là, maintenant. Et je sais que toi aussi »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu gigotes, tu respires plus rapidement, tu rougis et tu mords cette putain de lèvre »

Et voilà, il m'a eu. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'ai aucune expérience en même temps, je ne sais pas comment agir dans ce genre de situation. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je parte. Il a peut-être réussi à me chauffer mais il ne m'aura pas dans son lit ce soir. Son corps de rêve ne m'aide pas vraiment dans l'immédiat »

« Je vais rentrer Kurt »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de temps pour tout ça »

Je me lève et il me retient par le poignet.

« J'ai cru que tu étais un soumis potentiel quand je t'ai vu dans mon bureau pour l'interview. Tu étais si maladroit et timide. Je sais que c'est faux maintenant mais tu me rends fou et je veux pouvoir essayer quelque chose avec toi »

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et caresse ma bouche avec son pouce.

« Je ne connais rien de mieux que tout ça bébé » murmure-t-il douloureusement.

« Je sais »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses yeux sont remplis de doute et de douleur. Il sait que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on s'embrasse. Je me laisse aller. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher plus près de moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir jouer avec sa langue. Il intensifie le baiser en poussant ma tête sur le côté en tirant les boucles à la base de ma nuque et il plaque mon corps contre le sien en posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit » dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

« Si je ne peux pas dormir avec toi, non »

Il soupire.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me quittes ? »

« Parce que je rentre »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter Kurt »

Il me regarde intensément comme pour imprimer mon visage dans sa mémoire, il ferme les yeux, m'embrasse le front, inspire le parfum de mes cheveux et s'écarte.

« D'accord. Je te raccompagne »

« Fais attention à toi bébé » dit-il sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel.

« Au revoir Kurt »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais son doux visage. Les larmes coulent rapidement sur mes joues. Ça fait tellement mal. C'est une torture. Je l'aime même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup. C'est affreux. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'offrir ce que je veux : des câlins au réveil, des mots doux sur l'oreiller, de l'amour… Je veux connaître tout ça. Kurt ne peut pas me le donner. Ça fait horriblement mal.

Sam n'est pas là quand je rentre. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me voie encore dans cet état. Je me déshabille. J'allume mon ordinateur tandis que je me faufile sous les couvertures. Un message de Kurt m'attend.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ce soir

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça bébé. J'espère n'avoir rien dis qui t'a blessé. Je sais que notre conversation t'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Je te laisse tout le temps que tu as besoin pour prendre une décision. J'espère vraiment que tu feras le bon choix. Je veux plus que tout que ça marche entre nous. Je te promets que j'irais doucement avec toi. Tu peux me faire confiance bébé. J'espère pouvoir te voir à la remise de diplômes demain. Sinon j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir… Dimanche, peut-être ?

Bonne nuit Blaine.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je pleure encore plus fort après avoir lu son mail. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est que je signe son putain de contrat. Il ne se rend pas compte que je veux plus.

Je ne lui réponds pas et éteins l'ordinateur. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce qu'il m'a dit.

_**Je ne connais rien de mieux.**_

Je pleure dans mon oreiller. Moi non plus je ne connais rien de mieux que lui. Peut-être que l'on pourrait trouver un chemin rien que pour nous deux.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre 13 vous aura plu !**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Je vous aime tous !**

**Cindy :)**


End file.
